Harry Potter und der schlafende Drache
by freaky Bertie
Summary: Beginn der Story sind die Sommerferien nach Harrys 5.Jahr.
1. Kapitel 1

**Ein Wort vorweg:**

Sämtliche bekannte Namen von Personen und Orten, sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.  
Ich hab lediglich die Rechte an meinen Interpretationen und bitte auch, diese so zu behandeln.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und fragt mich bei Unklarheiten ;o)

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Wie jede Nacht wachte Harry aus einem scheinbar traumlosen Schlaf auf. Er fühlte, dass sein Kopfkissen wieder feucht war, feucht von den Tränen, die er jede Nacht in seinen Träumen vergoss. Er war froh, dass er diesen Traum nur ein einziges Mal bewusst miterlebt hatte. Aber dennoch fühlte er, dass er jede verdammte Nacht von ihm heimgesucht wurde.  
Starr blickte er an die Decke. Er nahm nur verschwommen die Scheinwerfer der vorbeifahrenden Autos wahr, was nicht an seiner Sehschwäche lag, sondern am Tränenfilm, der seine Augen benetzte.  
Durch das offene Fenster wehte ein kalter Wind, sodass sich Harry die Decke bis ans Kinn zog. Fröstelnd verfiel er in einen Tagtraum, wenn man es überhaupt so nennen konnte, da es erst gegen halb 4 Uhr morgens war.

_Wieder fand er sich in dem Raum des Todes, dort wo Sirius für immer von ihm gegangen sein soll. Er fühlte abermals die Leere in seinem Körper. Flüche und Kampfgeschrei umflogen seine Gedanken. Sirius war weg und es war seine Schuld. Sein Lebensmut war mit Sirius gestorben, er war mit Sirius gestorben.  
__Sie waren in der Empfangshalle an dem Brunnen der Bruderschaft, Dumbledore war dabei und bot Voldemort einen erbitterten Kampf. Er verteidigte Harry bis aufs Messer, aber er konnte es nicht schaffen, es nicht verhindern, dass Voldemort ihm das Lebenslicht auslöschte.  
__Er sah sich selbst an seinem eigenen Grab, hunderte von Zauberern scharten sich darum, aufgelöst in Tränen, Angst in den Augen.  
__Harry hatte versagt. Er hatte das ewige Duell gegen Voldemort kampflos verloren, sich einfach hingegeben in seiner Trauer um Sirius und dem Dunklen Lord so die gesamte Zauberschaft ausgeliefert_

Durch ein erbärmliches Wimmern aus dem Nebenzimmer wurde Harry wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt.  
Das Knarren einer Tür verriet ihm, dass auch sein Onkel und seine Tante davon aufgeweckt worden waren.  
„Hört denn das niemals auf? Ein ganzes elendes Jahr geht das nun schon", hörte er Petunia jammern.  
Dudley war die wimmernde Person nebenan. Er hatte scheinbar auch schlechte Träume und Harry wusste nur zu gut, wie es ihm jetzt ging. Aber Mitleid wollte keines in ihm aufkommen, hatte sich sein fetter Cousin doch erst letztes Jahr über ihn lustig gemacht, weil er im Schlaf um Hilfe rief.  
Harry fragte sich, von was Dudley so träumte, als ihm Petunias eben gesagte Worte in den Sinn kamen.  
‚Seit einem Jahr hat er das?' fragte sich Harry, ‚Er wird doch wohl nicht von den Dementoren träumen?', kicherte er in sich hinein. ‚Schadet ihm gar nichts, er soll auch mal sehen, dass es im Leben auch mal andersrum gehen kann, dass man nicht immer nur als Sieger dastehen kann.'  
Harry sinnierte weiter und fragte sich, wieso man Dudley damals nicht das Gedächtnis verändert hatte. Er hätte ja fast darauf gewettet, dass Dumbledore da seine Finger mit im Spiel hatte, aber der war ja vor einem Jahr bei Fudge und somit fast dem ganzen Ministerium in Ungnade gefallen.  
Wahrscheinlich lag es schlicht und einfach daran, dass die Dursleys ja keine uneingeweihten Muggel waren, sie hatten ja schließlich jahrelang mit einem Zauberer unter einem Dach gewohnt und wussten so worauf sie sich einließen. Obwohl man bei den Dursleys davon ja eigentlich gar nicht reden konnte, sie wurden ja geradezu dazu gezwungen, sich ein paar Wochen im Jahr mit Harry abzugeben, von den zehn Jahren davor ganz zu schweigen.  
Harry räkelte sich und war plötzlich putzmunter, als eine Eule zu ihm ins Zimmer segelte. Ein Blick auf den Kalender verriet ihm, dass er seit 4 Stunden 16 Jahre alt war. Er band der Schleiereule das Pergament vom Bein, kraulte ihr durchs Gefieder und schob ihr den Teller mit Krümeln von seinem letzten Abendbrot hin.  
Mit dem entrollten Brief ließ er sich wieder auf das Bett fallen.

_Hallo Harry_

_Erstmal alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Vielmehr brauch ich dir gar nicht zu wünschen, denn du wirst heut von mir und Moody abgeholt. Du wirst deine erste richtige Geburtstagsparty mit Ron und mir feiern und natürlich ein paar Ordensmitgliedern, wegen der Sicherheit, du verstehst schon.  
__Ich werde dich heut früh noch mal anrufen ob alles klar geht._

_Bis dann,_

_Hermine_

Harry spürte sein Herz höher schlagen. Das erste Mal seit letztem Juni durchzog ihn ein leichtes Glücksgefühl. Er würde seine Freunde wieder sehen, die Mitglieder vom Orden, ja vielleicht sogar die Weasleys.  
Aber so schnell wie das Glück ihn erreicht hatte, so plötzlich war es wieder verschwunden.  
Er wollte um keinen Preis in den Grimmauldsplace. Er wollte Kreacher nicht in die Augen sehen, wahrscheinlich würde er ihm was antun. Genauso wenig wollte er irgendwas von diesem schrecklichen Haus sehen, das ihm zwar einen sicheren Unterschlupf gewährt hatte, aber doch so abgrundtief böse und schwarzmagisch war.  
Gedankenversunken dämmerte er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

_Harry stand mit Ron, Hermine, Tonks und Moody vor dem Haus Nr.12 im Grimmauldsplace. Die Tür erschien genauso wie schon vor einem Jahr und sie traten ein. Aber rein gar nichts erinnerte an das alte Blackhaus. Alles war hell erleuchtet, schöne Bilder an den Wänden, die nicht herumschrien, Blumen auf kleinen Tischchen und an den Fenstern, alles war sauber und es roch nach frischgebackenem Kuchen.  
__Plötzlich stand Winky vor ihnen und begrüßte sie herzlich in ihrem Haus. Das konnte doch nicht sein, wie konnte Winky nur so einem Ekel wie Kreacher verfallen. Sie gingen in die Küche, wo schon ein reichlich geschmückter Kaffeetisch vorbereitet war. Harry wurde von den bereits anwesenden Gästen begrüßt, Dumbledore, Lupin, Mundungus, die alte Mrs Figg war auch gekommen und sogar Prof. Snape gratulierte Harry zum Geburtstag.  
__Aus der Vorratskammer kam Dobby strahlend auf Harry zu und überreichte ihm ein liebevoll geschmacklos eingewickeltes Geschenk.  
_„_Und wie gefällt Harry Potter Dobbys neues Haus?", fragte er den verdutzt dreinschauenden Harry.  
_„_Dein Haus? Wie darf ich das verstehen?"  
_„_Dumbledore hat Kreacher rausgeworfen, er musste zu den Malfoys. Ich hoffe nur er wird dort genauso behandelt, wie Dobby behandelt wurde", bekam Harry zur Antwort_

Durch ein leises Flügelrauschen wurde Harry aus seinen Träumen gerissen. Er musste über das eben erlebte schmunzeln und dachte sich, dass es wohl besser wäre, wenn er den heutigen Tag einfach auf sich zukommen lassen würde.  
Am Fenster saß Ron seine Winzeule Pigwidgeon, die sich schon genüsslich über den Krümelteller hermachte. Harry band ihr den für ihre Verhältnisse viel zu großen Brief ab und begann zu lesen.

_Hi Harry,_

_alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ich hoffe bei dir geht alles klar und wir sehen uns nachher. Hast du auch schon deine Prüfungsergebnisse bekommen? Bin ganz zufrieden, nirgendwo durchgefallen. Snape werd ich im nächsten Jahr nicht mehr beehren, aber ich hoffe dass du es geschafft hast, diese Genugtuung darf er nicht bekommen._

_Dein bester Freund Ron_

Harry wunderte sich ein wenig, wieso er seine ZAG-Ergebnisse noch nicht bekommen hatte. Er lehnte sich aus dem Fenster, um zu schauen ob die Eule schon zu sehen wäre.  
Ein lauter Brüller aus der Küche ließ ihn hochschrecken.  
„Harry ........ Telefon!"  
Das konnte nur Hermine sein. Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend hechtete er die Treppe hinunter. Onkel Vernon hielt ihm am ausgestreckten Arm den Hörer entgegen, als ob er fürchtete ein Fluch könne ihn durch das Telefon treffen.  
„Hallo Hermine"  
„Hallo Harry und alles klar bei dir? Wir kommen dich gegen 10 Uhr holen."  
„Alles klar, ich freu mich schon euch zu sehen. Und wie kommt ihr hierher?" fragte Harry besorgt und sah dabei in die zornesfunkelnden Augen seines Onkels.  
„Achso ja, mein Dad fährt uns mit dem Auto, also auf ganz muggeltypische Art", beruhigte ihn Hermine mit verschmitzt klingender Stimme.  
„Wann bringt ihr mich zurück?"wollte Harry noch wissen.  
„Gut dass du fragst", antwortete Hermine verlegen. „Ähm hast du vielleicht Lust ein paar Tage bei mir zu bleiben? Natürlich im Gästezimmer", fügte sie hastig hinzu.  
„Sehr gerne sogar. Dann werd ich also ein paar Sachen einpacken", strahlte Harry den Hörer an.  
„Ok, bis gleich also Harry. Ich freu mich", verabschiedete sich Hermine vorerst.  
„Ok, bye."  
Harry hängte verträumt den Hörer auf die Gabel mit einem seligen Lächeln im Gesicht. Er vergaß dabei ganz die Sorgen, die er sich eigentlich machen sollte, wenn er dieses Haus verließ. Aber er war sich sicher, dass sich Dumbledore schon längst was einfallen lassen hat.  
„Willst du uns vielleicht auch mal mitteilen, was du vorhast?", raunzte ihn Vernon an und er fuhr erschrocken hoch.  
„Ich werde um 10 von Hermine abgeholt, sie wollen mit mir heute Geburtstag feiern und ich werde ein paar Tage dort bleiben", antwortete er wahrheitsgetreu, wobei er seinen Geburtstag extra scharf betonte.  
„Oh uh, hm, gut gut, ja alles Gute. Und wie kreuzen die hier auf? Doch hoffentlich wie normale Menschen", beendete Vernon hastig die peinliche Situation.  
„Keine Panik, Hermines Eltern sind ja Mugg .. ähm ich meine normale Leute. Sie sind also auch des Autofahrens mächtig", beruhigte er seinen Onkel, der ziemlich nervös in das besorgte Gesicht seiner Frau schaute.  
„Wenn ihr jetzt erlaubt, ich habe noch zu packen", beendete Harry das Gespräch und kehrte den beiden auch schon den Rücken zu.  
Schnell holte er seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor, warf seine eh schon durcheinander gewürfelten Sachen hinein, ging ins Badezimmer und kramte sein Waschzeug und seinen Bademantel zusammen.  
Ein lauter Aufschrei ließ ihn aufblicken, als er durch den düsteren unbeleuchteten Korridor zurück in sein Zimmer ging. Dudley stand zitternd vor ihm und starrte ihn schreckensbleich an. Harry nutzte diese Gelegenheit und machte nochmal kurz „buuh", ihm war zur Zeit alles egal, selbst seine Trauer um Sirius konnte er in diesem Moment vergessen.  
Als er in seinem Zimmer in den Spiegel blickte, wurde ihm erst richtig klar, wieso Dudley eben so ausgetickt war. Harry hatte sich den Bademantel einfach über den Kopf gehangen, weil er seine Hände schon voll hatte und so hatte er seinem Cousin als Dementorendouble gegenüber gestanden. Er erinnerte sich an die Geräusche der letzten Nacht und ihm entwich ein lauter schadenfroher Lacher.  
„Ist die Hose noch trocken?"rief er aus der Tür hinaus und konnte sich ein hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Hedwig, die schon bereitwillig in ihren Käfig gestiegen war, sie schien genau zu wissen, dass sie von hier verschwinden würden.  
Harry schleppte seine sieben Sachen nach unten und stellte alles im Wohnzimmer ab.  
„Was soll diese Sauerei? Bringst mir hier noch irgendwelches Ungeziefer in die Wohnung", kreischte Petunia entsetzt los.  
Hedwig hatte sich in ihrem Käfig geschüttelt und so ein paar Federn auf dem Teppich hinterlassen.  
Seine Tante kam sofort mit dem Staubsauger angerannt und keifte Harry an, er solle gefälligst den Käfig woanders hinstellen. „Und das wo er uns auch noch fremde Leute ins Haus schleppt. Was sollen die denn von uns denken?", brabbelte sie verärgert vor sich hin.  
Das war Petunias einzige Sorge, was andere Leute von ihnen denken würden.  
Augenrollend schaffte Harry den Käfig vor die Tür, das würde seiner Tante doch sicher genügen.  
„Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, dieses Eulenvieh vor dem Haus zu parken?"blaffte Vernon, bewaffnet mit einer Gartenschere, ihn auch schon von hinten an.  
"Könnt ihr euch mal entscheiden was ihr wollt?", schrie Harry wütend zurück. Langsam reichte es ihm wieder und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als schleunigst hier weg zu kommen. Hatten es die Dursleys doch tatsächlich geschafft seine ganze Vorfreude kaputt zu machen.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er sich noch eine gute halbe Stunde gedulden musste. Trotzig brachte er seine Sachen wieder nach oben, da hatten sie bisher noch niemanden gestört.  
Verträumt starrte Harry auf die Straße, als eine schwarze Limousine vorfuhr. Auf dem Beifahrersitz erkannte er sofort das vernarbte und zerfurchte Gesicht von Moody. Hinten sah neugierig ein Mädchen heraus. Hermine. Sie hatte noch nie Harrys zu Hause gesehen und wollte sich schnell einen ersten Eindruck von Harrys verhassten Verwandten machen.  
Das Haus und der Garten waren ohne Zweifel sehr gut gepflegt, aber das allein verriet ja noch nichts über die Leute, die hinter den Mauern wohnten.  
Hermine und ihr Vater stiegen aus dem Wagen und schritten auf das Haus zu. Onkel Vernon, der sich wieder an seinen Sträuchern zu schaffen machte, drehte sich nicht einmal um und hieß ihnen mit einem Wink zur Tür, dass Harry da drin sei.  
Harry der derweil sein Gepäck wieder nach unten geschleppt hatte, musste betrübt sehen, dass seine Tante ihm zuvor gekommen war und bereits verdattert in der Tür stand.  
„Mr Granger, was tun Sie denn hier? Jetzt sagen sie bitte nicht, dass ihre Tochter mit unserem Harry auf diese Schule geht. Vernon, schau doch mal, Mr Granger ist hier, mein Zahnarzt", kam es verdutzt aus ihrem Mund.  
Vernon schaute jetzt doch von seiner Arbeit auf und betrachtete die Ankömmlinge interessiert mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
„Guten Tag, freut mich", kam er auf die beiden zu, nachdem er einen Blick auf den schwarzen Mercedes geworfen hatte, der in seiner Auffahrt parkte.  
Harry konnte es nicht fassen, so was scheinheiliges und verlogenes war ihm seit Lockhart nicht mehr untergekommen.  
„Möchten Sie auf einen Tee mit hereinkommen?"bat Petunia mit einladender Geste.  
„Ich glaube wir sollten gleich aufbrechen, wir haben heute noch sehr viel vor", schmetterte Hermine gleich das Angebot ab. Sie wusste von Harry zu gut, wie die Dursleys in Wirklichkeit waren, hatte ihrem Vater nur nie etwas davon erzählt.  
„Vielleicht ein ander Mal, Mrs Dursley", lehnte Mr Granger höflich ab und ließ sich sogleich von Harry den Koffer reichen.  
Als sie alles verstaut hatten und Harry Moody begrüßt hatte, der vorsorglich im Auto sitzen geblieben war, fuhren sie los. Die Dursleys winkten mit ihrem aufgesetzten Lächeln hinterher.  
„Da hast du aber ein schönes zu Hause Harry", versuchte Mr Granger ein Gespräch anzufangen. „Und deine Tante und dein Onkel sind so nette Leute. Ich behandle Mrs Dursley schon seit einigen Jahren. Wenn wir gewusst hätten, dass unsere Kinder zusammen in Hogwarts sind..."  
Harry wollte Mr Granger die Illusion nicht nehmen und nahm alles augenrollend als gegeben hin.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Die Fahrt schien Harry eine halbe Ewigkeit zu dauern, aber er genoss sie, hatte er doch London so gut wie noch nie gesehen, obwohl er schon so lange hier lebte. Er war nur ein einziges Mal mit im Zoo, damals, kurz bevor er erfahren hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war. Ansonsten wurde er nie auch nur zum Einkaufen mitgenommen, außer in den nahegelegenen Supermarkt zum Tütenschleppen  
Auch auf Schulausflüge durfte er nie mitgehen, da die Dursleys nie die Kosten dafür übernommen hatten.  
„Was ist das für ein Gebäude?"fragte er Hermine und wies auf ein kastenförmiges Haus hinter schönen verzierten Zäunen.  
„Das ist der Buckingham Palast, der Königssitz", antwortete Hermine im Stadtführerton.  
Mr Granger sah Harry verständnislos durch den Rückspiegel an und entgegnete neugierig:  
„Jetzt sag bloß du hast den noch nie gesehen?"  
„Oh doch, ich glaube mich an ein Bild in einem Buch zu erinnern, damals in der Grundschule",  
antwortete Harry nach einigem Überlegen.  
„Achso, die Dursleys wohnen wohl erst seit ein paar Jahren hier?", wollte er nun wissen.  
„Nein eigentlich nicht. Solange wie ich schon bei ihnen bin, kenne ich nur dieses Haus im Ligusterweg."  
„Hm, eigenartig", kam es von vorn.  
Harry hatte wohl gerade das perfekte Bild der Dursleys zerstört, was ihm in keinster Weise Leid tat.  
Sie bogen in eine ruhige Straße ein auf deren Gehweg Kinder spielten. Hermine nahm Harrys Hand und drückte sie mütterlich.  
„Wir sind gleich da", flüsterte sie ihm aufgeregt zu, dabei wusste sie doch ganz genau, was sie hier erwartete.  
Mr Granger bremste ab und wartete darauf, dass das riesige Rolltor, was zu ihrer Linken auffuhr, zum stehen kam.  
Harry wusste gar nicht wo er zuerst hinschauen sollte. Gegen das hier, lebten die Dursleys ja in einem Armutsviertel und ihnen ging es weiß Gott nicht schlecht.  
Langsam fuhren sie die weiße Kiesauffahrt hoch, gesäumt von üppig blühenden Blumenrabatten.  
Hermines Mutter stand schon erwartungsvoll an der Haustür, neben ihr Ron, der sie um einen Kopf überragte.  
Herzlich wurde der Ankömmling begrüßt und bekam die besten Wünsche zu seinem Geburtstag übermittelt. Mrs Granger schloss Harry mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit in die Arme, dabei hatten sie sich doch nur mal kurz in der Winkelgasse gesehen. Bei soviel Herzlichkeit konnte sich Harry nur auf die folgenden Tage freuen. Die peinliche Szene mit den Dursleys vorhin, steckte er ganz weit nach hinten. Er war sich sicher, dass hier nichts gespielt war, dafür kannte er Hermine viel zu gut.  
Hermine zeigte Harry und Ron das Haus und Harrys Zimmer, als es auch schon an der Zeit zum Mittagessen war.  
Mrs Granger hatte keine Mühen gescheut und die Tafel so voll gepackt, als wären sie in Hogwarts.  
„Oh Mrs Granger, sie haben wohl einen Hauselfen?", wollte Harry witzig sein, als er auch schon einen heftigen Stoss in seine rechte Seite einfing.  
„'tschuldigung", gab er versöhnlich hinzu.  
Mrs Granger, die scheinbar nicht all zu viel von Hermines B.Elfe.R.-Aktivitäten mitbekommen hatte, antwortete darauf schmunzelnd: „Oh ja, natürlich. Sie heißt Patricia und kommt aus Südafrika."  
Alles lachte und selbst Hermine konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
Das Essen schmeckte köstlich, Mrs Granger fügte noch hinzu, dass sie selbst gekocht hatte, Patricia sei nur für den Garten und das Haus zuständig.  
„Ich werde mir nach dem vorzüglichen Mahl ein stilles Plätzchen in ihrem Garten suchen und ein Mittagsschläfchen halten", erhob sich die tiefe Stimme von Moody, der sich zufrieden über den Bauch strich.  
Hermine, die sich erheben wollte um den Tisch abzuräumen, wurde von ihrem Vater behutsam auf den Stuhl zurückgedrückt.  
„Du kümmerst dich heute ausschließlich um Harry, ich übernehme das mit deiner Mum", zwinkerte er seiner Tochter zu.  
„Ok, dann lasst uns auch in den Garten gehen", beschloss sie und riss die beiden Jungen, die rechts und links von ihr saßen, mit sich.  
Sie betraten die Terrasse und hatten einen riesigen Pool, mit einer noch riesigeren Wiese dahinter, vor sich. Moody schlief im Schatten der Bäume, was ziemlich unheimlich aussah, da er sie mit seinem magischen Auge anstarrte.  
Harry überlegte, ob er so auch im Schlaf alles beobachten konnte, wovon er ausging, da Moody das einzige Ordensmitglied hier vor Ort war.  
„Wart mal kurz hier Harry", bat Hermine und hielt Ron am Arm fest.  
„Wir haben ihm noch gar nicht seine Geschenke gegeben", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und zog ihn auch schon ins Haus zurück.  
„Gute Idee, das sollten wir tun, bevor der große Trubel losgeht."  
„Augen zu!", befahl Hermine als sie wiederkehrten, die Arme geheimnisvoll hinter dem Rücken versteckt.  
„Wer zuerst?", fragte Ron.  
Harry tastete wie beim Blinde-Kuh-Spiel und griff sich Hermine. Sie überreichte ihm ein dickes schweres Etwas. Ein Buch vermutete er, was anderes erwartete er gar nicht von Hermine, denn mit Planern und anderen Erinnerungsdingern, war er mittlerweile gut ausgestattet. Aber er war sich sicher, dass Hermine genau seinen Geschmack getroffen hatte, wo sie doch selbst Bücher zu ihrer großen Leidenschaft zählte.  
Als Harry das Papier wegfetzte, bemerkte er schon, wie Ron immer blasser und verlegener wurde.  
„Hermine, das ist wunderbar. Super, toll, ich freue mich wahnsinnig. Das muss doch ein Vermögen gekostet haben", bedankte er sich und gab ihr schwungvoll ein Küsschen auf die Wange.  
Er hielt ein Exemplar von „1000 Wege die dunklen Wesen der Erde zu bekämpfen"vom bekannten deutschen Autor Siegbert Flunker in den Händen. Dieses Werk würde ihm sicher den ein oder anderen Trick für den Unterricht in seiner DA verraten. Harry ging einfach davon aus, dass diese Verbindung wieder zugelassen werden würde, jetzt wo Umbridge nicht mehr an der Schule und Dumbledore rehabilitiert war.  
„So und nun zu deinem, Ron"wandte er sich an seinen Freund.  
„Hm, nee lass mal, ich glaub ich tausch das lieber wieder um und geb's dir später", druckste Ron herum.  
„Ach erzähl keinen Quatsch, du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen, wenn du mit Hermines Geschenk nicht mithalten kannst, für mich zählt nicht der Wert, ich weiß doch, dass ihr nicht so viel Geld habt."  
„Das ist es doch gar nicht", entgegnete Ron entrüstet, ja schon fast beleidigt. Wieso dachte Harry nur, er würde ihm nur billigen Schrott schenken?  
Als Ron sein Geschenk hinter dem Rücken hervorholte, ahnte Harry schon, was sein Problem war. Bis auf das Geschenkpapier, sah es Hermines ziemlich ähnlich.  
„Nein Ron, das glaub ich jetzt aber nicht. Wie kannst du nur soviel Geld für mich ausgeben. Das muss ja das Taschengeld eines ganzen Jahres gewesen sein", schimpfte er Ron schon fast aus.  
„Fred und George haben mir was dazu gegeben, sie waren doch schließlich auch in der DA und wissen, wie dringend du so etwas gebrauchen kannst", verteidigte sich Ron.  
Hermine musste plötzlich lachen und wurde von den beiden Jungs nur ungläubig angestarrt.  
„Ich lache über unsere eigene Dummheit. Wir sind fast erwachsene Leute und kriegen es nicht mal auf die Reihe uns in solchen Sachen abzusprechen."  
Ihnen blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als mit einzustimmen.  
„Aber du erwartest jetzt hoffentlich nicht von mir, dass ich dich auch küsse, Ron?", prustete Harry los.  
„Is schon ok Kumpel, das heben wir uns für später auf, wenn wir allein sind", zwinkerte er Harry mit lauwarmer Stimme zu.  
„Ok ok, und was machen wir nun?"stoppte Hermine und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.  
„Ich werde meins umtauschen, dir ein kleineres Geschenk kaufen und von dem Rest genehmige ich mir selbst was schönes", schlug Ron vor und sah dabei aus, als würde er schon überlegen, was für ihn dabei rausspringen würde.  
„Da hab ich aber eine bessere Idee, wir geben das Buch einfach zurück und das Geld hauen wir beim ersten Hogsmeadebesuch in den ‚Drei Besen' auf den Kopf. Da haben wir alle was davon", fuhr Harry dazwischen.  
„Na das ist doch ein Wort", klopfte Ron ihm auf die Schulter, obwohl er dabei etwas enttäuscht dreinblickte, war ihm doch gerade ein Einkauf bei Zonkos durch die Lappen gegangen. Aber es war ja schließlich Harrys Geschenk und wenn er sich beide Bücher ins Regal gestellt hätte, dann hätte es Ron auch nicht stören dürfen.  
Ein dumpfer Knall ließ die Drei herumfahren. Auch Moody sprang auf, was man ihm in seinem Alter gar nicht zugetraut hätte.  
Hinter einem Busch war gerade ein Zauberer appariert, da waren sich alle sicher.  
„Ach, so ein Mist", schimpfte es zwischen den Zweigen hindurch und Tonks kam ihnen, mit einem riesigen Karton beladen, entgegen gestolpert.  
Blätter in den Haaren und ein kleiner Kratzer im Gesicht, begrüßte sie das Geburtstagskind und streckte ihm die Kiste entgegen.  
„Ein kleiner Gruß von Fred und George Weasley. Das haben sie mir eben noch für dich mitgegeben, sie können leider nicht selbst kommen, stecken sozusagen mitten in der Testphase für ein neues Produkt", schnatterte sie los.  
Da Harry wusste für welche Sachen die Herzen der Weasleyzwillinge schlugen, lugte er ganz vorsichtig in den Karton hinein. Aber er wurde nicht von irgendwelchen Scherzartikeln angesprungen, es war nur eine Unzahl an Feuerwerkskörpern.  
Mit einem Lächeln erinnerte er sich an die Tage, in denen Feuerdrachen durch die Schule flogen und die Umbridgekuh in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatten.  
„Das wird ein Heidenspaß heut Abend. Sag ihnen einen schönen Dank", drehte er sich zu Ron herum.  
Dann überreichte Tonks Harry noch ein kleines Präsent, das sie aus ihrer Handtasche hervorkramte.  
‚Noch ein Buch' dachte Harry, als er den hinteren Buchdeckel sah. Aber als er den Titel las, zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und schmunzelte. Dieses Thema fand er seit letztem Jahr höchst interessant, ‚Die Tricks der Morphmagi und wie man sie erkennt' hieß es. Das würde er gut gebrauchen können, wenn er es doch schaffen sollte, ein Auror zu werden.  
„Ich stelle sie erstmal meinen Eltern vor", henkelte Hermine Tonks ein und verschwand mit ihr im Haus.  
„Eigentlich könnten wir Du zueinander sagen, ich fühle mich sonst immer so alt", schlug Tonks Hermine vor.  
„Ok, aber ich soll dann sicher nicht Nymphadora zu dir sagen", grinste sie zurück.  
„Untersteh dich", antwortete Tonks mit gespielt bösem Blick.  
In der Zwischenzeit kamen auch noch die anderen Gäste, als da waren die Professoren Dumbledore und Lupin, Rons Eltern mit Ginny und Neville, der es geschafft hatte, sich nach dem Besuch bei seinen Eltern von seiner Oma abzusetzen.  
Prof. Dumbledore kam gleich verheißungsvoll auf Harry zu und überreichte ihm einen Umschlag, der mit dem ihm bekannten Hogwartswappen versiegelt war.  
Harry wurde heiß und kalt, das waren sicher seine Prüfungsergebnisse. Wieso hatte er die nicht auf dem normalen Weg zugeschickt bekommen? Jetzt musste er sie hier vor allen Leuten öffnen und sich blamieren.  
Mit zitternden Händen brach er das Siegel und entfaltete den Brief. Er bekam feuchte Augen beim Überfliegen der Zahlen und Buchstaben.  
„Ich fass es nicht!", schrie er freudig heraus. „Ich hab alle Prüfungen, die für eine Aurorenkarriere wichtig sind, geschafft! Pah, Snape muss mich doch noch 2 weitere Jahre ertragen", jubelte Harry.  
„Professor Snape", ermahnte ihn Dumbledore. „Er lässt dich im übrigen grüßen."  
Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Was war mit Snape los, dass er ihn grüßen lassen würde? Er muss wohl ziemlich krank sein, dass er sein letztes Stündlein hat schlagen hören.  
Nachdem alle ihre Glückwünsche und Geschenke losgeworden waren, kam Hermines Mutter mit einer riesigen Torte, die mit 16 brennenden Kerzen verziert war, aus dem Haus.  
Alle standen im Kreis um Harry, der mit aufgeblasenen Backen verzweifelt versuchte, die Kerzen auszupusten. Aber es wollte im partout nicht gelingen.  
„Hermine, willst du mich hier verzweifeln lassen?, grinste er sie an.  
Sie zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern und antwortete: „Ich hab damit nichts zu tun, das sind ganz normale Kerzen."  
Ihre Mutter konnte sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.  
„Tja, ihr denkt wohl, dass wir M..muggel, keine Scherzartikel haben? Aber wenn ich in meinem Haus schon einen Zauberergeburtstag veranstalte, dann gehören da auch unsere magischen Kerzen dazu. Die entzünden sich einfach wieder selbst, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das wirklich funktioniert."  
Hermine und Tonks die neben einem Teewagen standen, auf dem jede Menge Kaffeegeschirr stand, deckten den großen Tisch auf der Terrasse ein. Patricia kam mit einem zweiten Wagen, auf dem noch weitere Unmengen an Kuchen standen.  
Harry fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel, es war sein erster richtiger Geburtstag, alle waren nur wegen ihm hier.  
Hermine hatte zusammen mit ihrer Mutter ein paar lustige Spielchen vorbereitet, wie sie die Muggel auf ihren Feiern zu spielen pflegten. Am witzigsten fand Harry, wie Prof. Dumbledore mit einem Strick um seinen Bauch, einen Stift, der am unteren Ende festgebunden war, in eine leere Flasche balancieren sollte. Dabei hätte man bei ihm den Stift einfach nur an den Bart binden brauchen.  
Nach dem ausgelassenen Treiben, bei dem auch reichlich Butterbier floss, das die Weasleys mitgebracht hatten, gab es am Abend ein Barbecue, das Harry in dieser Form auch noch nicht erlebt hatte. Bei den Dursleys bekam er höchstens einen pappigen Hamburger, aber hier kamen Würstchen, Steaks, Geflügel und frisches Gemüse auf den Grill. Dazu gab es Salate und jede Menge leckerer Soßen.  
Harry war fasziniert, dass sich Hermines Eltern für ihn solch eine Arbeit machten, dabei war er gerade mal ein guter Freund ihrer Tochter.  
Als es dunkel wurde, holte Hermine die Kiste mit dem Feuerwerk aus dem Haus und suchte ein geeignetes Plätzchen, um es abzufeuern.  
„Die Drachen sollten wir lieber in der Kiste lassen", kam ihr Dumbledore zu Hilfe.  
„Ja, ich glaub auch, dass das keine gute Idee wäre, sie in einem Muggelwohngebiet los zu lassen", stimmte Hermine zu.  
Aber die Weasleyjungs hatten das – oh Wunder - scheinbar schon selbst bedacht und so fanden sie nur Regenbogenfeuerräder, springende Fontänen, Riesenpilze, Multikracher und Magnumbooster in dem Karton. Davon aber um so mehr, so dass das ganze Spektakel eine halbe Stunde dauerte.  
Ron, der schon einen ziemlichen Schwips hatte, hielt eine brennende Fontäne in der Hand, die ruckartig an seinen Arm zog, so dass er aussah, als wäre er der Tambourmajor eines Spielmannszuges.  
Still klang der Abend aus, zumindest für Harry, der nachdenklich in einem Korbstuhl saß, während um ihn rum die Höllenparty tobte. Es wollte ihm einfach nicht in den Kopf gehen, warum die Menschen so grundverschieden sein mussten. Er spürte förmlich, wie dieses Haus hier vor lauter Liebe und Wärme überkochte, während im Ligusterweg, alles kalt und trostlos war.  
Hermine, die Harry so abwesend entdeckt hatte, kniete sich vor ihm hin und strich ihm über die Wange.  
„Hey, was ist denn los?", fragte sie in flüsternd.  
„Ich weiß selbst nicht, mir fehlt Sirius", log Harry, der gerade eben nicht an seinen Paten gedacht hatte. Aber er konnte Hermine jetzt nicht sagen, dass er irgendwie neidisch auf sie und ihr Leben war.  
„Mum, ich gann nich mi na Ause", brabbelte Ron seiner Mutter zu, als sich alle verabschiedeten. Er musste sich dabei am Tisch abstützen und sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus.  
„Kann er vielleicht mit in meinem Zimmer übernachten?", fragte Harry Hermine.  
„Kein Problem", bestätigte Hermines Mutter, die alles mitbekommen hatte.  
„Oh das tut mir leid, dass sie jetzt noch mehr Arbeit haben", entschuldigte sich Molly, die dabei ihren Sohn missbilligend ansah.  
„Es war ein sehr schöner Tag, es hat mich sehr gefreut, auch mal mit Muggeln zu feiern. Und diese Kerzen, könnte ich vielleicht eine davon haben?"Arthur bekam einen Stoß in die Seite, während Molly verlegen in die Runde lächelte.  
„So, gut wir machen uns jetzt auf den Weg, wir bringen Neville noch bei seiner Großmutter vorbei, hoffentlich macht sie keine Probleme, weil er einfach so verschwunden ist", verabschiedete sich Molly und gab Ron noch einen strafenden Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.  
Nachdem Harry mit Hermine zusammen den sich heftig wehrenden Ron in sein Zimmer bugsiert hatte, ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen.  
Schlaflos starrte er in die Nacht.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Harry fand keine Ruhe, obwohl er todmüde war. Ein leises Plätschern machte ihn neugierig.  
Er sah im Schutze der Dunkelheit aus dem Fenster in den Garten hinunter. Die schwache Beleuchtung reichte dennoch aus, um Hermine erkennbar zu machen, die entspannt im Wasser lag. Mit seichten Bewegungen glitt sie durch den Pool, so dass sie kaum Wellen hinterließ.  
Harry beschloss ihr ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten, auch wenn er keine Badehose dabei hatte.  
Leise schlich er sich nach unten und legte sich der Länge nach an den Beckenrand. Hermine hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, da sie mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Wasser trieb.  
Auf seine Ellbogen aufgestützt beobachtete er sie schweigend.  
Harry wurde nun doch vom Schlaf übermannt, als ihn plötzlich ein Aufschrei wieder hochriss.  
„Harry, was machst du da?", hörte er eine entsetzte Hermine, die vor Schreck gar nicht wusste, was sie sich zuerst zuhalten sollte, obwohl sie einen Bikini anhatte.  
„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und hab dich hier unten gehört. Was tust du da?", fragte er sie schmunzelnd.  
„Ach, ich, äh, nichts", kam es verschämt aus ihrem Mund und sie ließ ihre Hände wieder normal übers Wasser gleiten.  
„Reichst du mir mal das Badetuch?", fragte Hermine und wies auf die Liege hinter ihm.  
Harry erhob sich und hielt es ihr gentlemen-like hin, so dass sie sich nur noch darin einwickeln brauchte.  
Er bat Hermine ihm noch ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten und so machten sie es sich so bequem, wie es eine Holzliege hergab.  
Schweigend betrachtete sie den Sternenhimmel, als Harry doch endlich die Stimme erhob.  
„Das war heut der schönste Tag in meinem Leben, Hermine, und ich möchte dir und auch deinen Eltern ganz herzlich dafür danken."  
„Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich...", wollte Hermine sogleich darauf antworten, doch Harry unterbrach sie ziemlich unwirsch, was ihm sofort leid tat.  
„Nein, das ist es eben nicht. Es wäre selbstverständlich, wenn meine Verwandten für mich so ein Fest veranstaltet und euch eingeladen hätten. Aber die vergessen ja mit einer selbstverständlichen Regelmäßigkeit meinen Geburtstag, so sieht es aus."  
Hermine nahm seine Hand und sprach im Flüsterton zu ihm: „Harry, du darfst nie in deinem Leben vergessen, dass ich, und ich denke auch Ron, dass wir immer für dich da sein werden. Wir haben bis jetzt immer alles gemeinsam gemacht und auch die Fehler sind unsere gemeinsamen Fehler. Lass dir bitte von niemandem etwas anderes einreden. Du bist ein herzensguter, sensibler Mensch und du hast es nicht nötig, dich von irgendjemandem als Troll abstempeln zu lassen. Dafür hast du schon viel zu viel erlebt in deinem Leben."  
Harry sah Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen und er zog sie zu sich ran, weil er ihr nicht ins Gesicht schauen wollte, wenn sie weinte.  
Lange lagen sie Arm in Arm und sprachen kein Wort. Hermine zitterte obwohl es eine laue Sommernacht war. Sie schlief ein.  
Harry fragte sich, ob die Gefühle echt waren, die in ihm aufkamen, oder ob er sich täuschte und einfach nur an Hermines Leben teilhaben wollte. Ein zarter Kuss auf ihr noch immer feuchtes Haar sollte ihm eine Antwort darauf geben.

* * *

Das Klimpern von Gläsern ließ Harry aufwachen. Patricia, die Haushälterin, räumte die Überreste des gestrigen Abends weg.  
„Guten Morgen, ihr Turteltauben", strahlte sie zu Harry herüber.  
Der wusste für den ersten Moment gar nicht, ob er damit gemeint sein soll, als er seinen tauben Arm bemerkte, auf dem Hermine die ganze Nacht geschlafen hatte.  
Harry nahm sich eine ihrer Haarsträhnen und kitzelte ihr sanft über die Nase.  
„Guten Morgen", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
Sie streckte sich und bemerkte verdutzt, dass sie mit Harry im Freien lag.  
„Guten Morgen, Patricia. Ist denn schon jemand wach?", fragte sie nervös.  
„Nein nein, noch alle in Bett", antwortete sie und ließ sich dabei nicht von ihrer Arbeit abbringen.  
„Oh gut, ich hab nämlich keine Lust irgendjemandem zu erklären, dass ich die Nacht mit dir verbracht habe", flüsterte sie Harry zu und sprang auch schon auf.  
Ein wenig enttäuscht schlich er sich in sein Zimmer und stellte fest, dass Ron noch im tiefsten Traumland war.  
Ein heißes Bad würde jetzt sicher gut tun, dachte sich Harry. Gedankenversunken lag er im duftenden Schaum und erinnerte sich an sein 4.Schuljahr, als er im Vertrauensschülerbad das Eierrätsel gelöst hatte.  
„Harry, bist du da drin?", rief es und er suchte im ersten Moment nach der Maulenden Myrthe.  
„Ähm, ja", antwortet er, als er bemerkte, dass Hermine vor der Tür stand.  
„Das Frühstück ist fertig. Kannst du dann Ron wecken?", fragte sie noch.  
Harry trocknete sich ab und zog frische Klamotten an.  
Das Wecken von Ron sollte sich als Problem erweisen. Ganze 5 Minuten rüttelte Harry an ihm herum, ehe er die Augen aufschlug.  
„Och Alter, lass mich. Mein Kopf platzt gleich", maulte Ron in sein Kissen.  
„Komm schon, du willst doch sicher nicht den ganzen Tag verpennen", ermunterte Harry ihn und riss ihm die Decke weg.  
Ron ringelte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und erwiderte mürrisch: „Dann tu was gegen meine Kopfschmerzen."  
Harry ließ ihn so liegen und ging nach unten. Er kehrte mit Hermine zurück, die ein sprudelndes Glas Wasser bei sich hatte.  
„Was ist das? Hast du mir schnell einen Trank zusammen gebraut?", wollte Ron wissen.  
„So ungefähr. In Muggelkreisen nennt man es Aspirin", giggelte Hermine.  
Ron spuckte.  
„Willst du mich vergiften?", schrie er und hielt sich auch schon wieder den Kopf.  
„Ach komm schon, die Muggel sterben auch nicht daran", antwortete sie schon etwas strenger.  
„Das sind ja auch keine normalen Leute", entgegnete Ron darauf.  
„Immerhin haben dich diese unnormalen Leute heut Nacht in ihrem Haus schlafen lassen", zog Hermine beleidigt ab.  
„Das war jetzt wirklich nicht fair Kumpel", bekam er jetzt auch von Harry zu hören, der Hermine nach unten folgte und Ron allein zurück ließ.  
Ron erschien nicht mehr zum Frühstück und auch beim Mittagessen ließ er auf sich warten.  
Harry störte das weniger, ganz im Gegenteil. So hatte er Hermine wenigstens ganz für sich allein und musste auf niemanden Rücksicht nehmen.  
Aber wie stand Hermine zu ihm? Er wusste zwar, wie sie ihn als Kumpel sah, aber mehr auch nicht. War ihr der heutige Morgen wirklich so peinlich? War ihr die Nacht unangenehm gewesen? Fragen, die sich Harry heute wohl noch nicht beantworten konnte, da sich Hermine wieder so verhielt, als wäre es ein ganz normaler Tag in Hogwarts. Aber Harry genoss es trotzdem in ihrer Nähe zu sein.  
Harry hatte vier weitere zauberhafte Tage bei den Grangers verbracht, als am Montagmorgen Moody nach dem Frühstück auf ihn zukam.  
„Albus ... ich meine Prof. Dumbledore hat einen wichtigen Auftrag für mich, den ich ab morgen erfüllen soll. Um es kurz zu machen, du musst heute wieder zu den Dursleys zurück."  
Harry schluckte. Das war ihm ganz entfallen, dass seine Zeit hier begrenzt war. Er konnte nicht dorthin zurück. Es waren noch fast 4 Wochen bis zum Schulbeginn, wie sollte er das aushalten? Er würde wieder nur von Sirius träumen, die ganzen schönen Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Tage, wären binnen einer Stunde vernichtet.  
Niedergeschlagen suchte er Hermine, die gerade in ihrem Zimmer aufräumte.  
„Ich muss heut abreisen", brachte er geschockt hervor.  
„Wie abreisen?", fragte Hermine ungläubig. „Wo willst du denn hin? Doch nicht etwa zu den Dursleys zurück?"  
„Wird mir wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben", antwortete Harry resigniert und setzte sich mit hängendem Kopf auf ihr frisch gemachtes Bett.  
Hermine setzte sich grübelnd neben ihn.  
„Wir müssen Dumbledore schnell einen Brief schreiben. Er soll sich etwas einfallen lassen. Ich kann das nicht zulassen, wie diese Leute dich behandeln", sagte sie bestimmend und kramte auch schon Feder und Pergament hervor.  
„Aber ich möchte auch auf keinen Fall in den Grimmauldsplace, das wäre fast noch schlimmer als die Dursleys", sagte Harry, der ihr beim Schreiben über die Schulter schaute.  
„Ok, is notiert", kam ein kurzer Kommentar und Harry sah, wie sie den Brief schon mit _Hermine Granger_ unterzeichnete.  
Hermine überreichte Harry den Brief, damit er sofort Hedwig losschicken konnte.  
Wehmütig fing Harry schon mal an seinen Koffer zu packen. Hoffentlich würde Dumbledore eine zufrieden stellende Lösung finden.  
„Na du scheinst ja schnell von hier weg zu wollen."  
Harry schreckte herum und sah Hermine, die ihn, an den Türrahmen gelehnt, beobachtete. Sie sah traurig aus, was ihm fast das Herz zerbrach.  
Wie konnte sie so etwas nur denken. Harry wollte am liebsten gar nicht mehr hier weg. Aber er verstand auch, dass er nicht die ganze Zeit die Ordensmitglieder blockieren konnte, nur um ein bisschen Spaß zu haben.  
„Komm, lass uns noch ne Runde schwimmen gehen", schlug Hermine vor und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen. Harry kramte schnell seine Badehose hervor, die er von den Grangers bekommen hatte und folgte ihr in den Garten.  
Moody lag wie immer im Schatten der Bäume, las aber diesmal den Tagespropheten.  
Wieder gab es einen Knall, dass die Fensterscheiben klirrten. Dumbledore war erschienen. Hatte er etwa schon einen Ausweg gefunden? Mit wenig Hoffnung schritt Harry ihm entgegen.  
„Guten Tag Professor Dumbledore", begrüßte er ihn mit fragendem Blick.  
Der erkannte gleich Harrys Begehr und sprach in ruhigem Ton auf ihn ein.  
„Tja, ich befürchte du wirst wieder nach Little Whinging zurück müssen."  
Harry sah schon alle Flöße davon schwimmen, als Dumbledore weitersprach.  
„Aber Hermine ist ein gern gesehener Gast in dem Haus. Also falls niemand von euch was dagegen hat, dann musst du nicht allein den Rest der Ferien verbringen", zwinkerte Dumbledore über seinen Brillenrand hinweg.  
Ungläubig starrte er den Professor an. Sollte die Begegnung zwischen Petunia und Mr Granger zu diesem Sinneswandel beigetragen haben? Ihm sollte es nur Recht sein und er hoffte inständig, dass Hermine ja sagen würde.  
„Hast du das gehört?", fragte er sie aufgeregt. „Du kannst mitkommen, wenn du magst."  
„Und ob ich möchte", strahlte sie ihn an. „Zusammen machen wir den fetten Dudley fertig", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Harry musste unweigerlich grinsen.  
„Ich sag gleich meinen Eltern Bescheid", verschwand sie auch schon ins Haus.  
„Ok, Harry. Also heute Abend wird Tonks noch mal den Dienst hier übernehmen und ich werde euch morgen dorthin begleiten. Ich hoffe ich kann einen Wagen vom Ministerium organisieren", erklärte Dumbledore Harry.  
„Aber das ist doch nicht nötig, ich fahre gern wieder", hängte sich Mr Granger in das Gespräch, der gerade von seiner Tochter angeschleppt wurde.  
„Na sehr schön, dann brauch ich Fudge nicht zu betteln. Vielen Dank", verneigte er sich schon fast.  
Dumbledore sprach mit Moody noch ein paar Sachen unter vier Augen ab und verschwand fürs erste wieder.  
„Freunde dich ja nicht mit meiner Tante an", scherzte Harry zu Hermine.  
„Ich glaub da brauchst du keine Angst haben, sie war nur meinem Vater gegenüber so nett. Ich bin ja schließlich auch so eine unnormale Person wie du", antwortete sie spitz und wackelte dabei mit dem Kopf, wie Petunia es tun würde.  
Der restliche Tag verlief genauso ruhig und harmonisch wie die letzten Tage. Hermine packte ihre ganzen Sachen für Hogwarts zusammen.  
Ein tränenreicher Abschied folgte am nächsten Morgen zwischen Hermine und ihre Mutter, selbst Harry hatte mit sich zu kämpfen, als er sich nochmals für alles bedankte.  
„Und passt gut auf euch auf, habt ihr gehört", rief Mrs Granger hinterher.  
„Ja Mum, machen wir. Wir sehen uns in der Winkelgasse, ich melde mich bei euch."  
„Wir dürfen doch in die Winkelgasse?", fragte sie vorsichtig Dumbledore.  
„Da wird sich schon was einrichten lassen. Ich hoffe dass bis dahin alles soweit ruhig bleibt, dann sollte es keine Probleme geben", nickte dieser nach hinten und nach rechts sagte er: „Sie wissen ja welcher Richtung sie fahren müssen".  
„Yes Sir", hielt Mr Granger zwei Finger an die Schläfe und brauste davon.  
Wieder folgte eine lange Fahrt durch London. Harry lauschte der Musik im Autoradio, natürlich Muggellieder. Aber das eine spiegelte gerade genau Harrys Gedanken wider.

_Ich will jemanden...  
_..._der meine innersten Gedanken teilt...  
_..._sie wird mir zuhören...  
_..._jemanden der mir hilft, die Dinge in anderem Licht zu sehen...  
_..._der seine Arme um mich legt und mich zärtlich küsst..._

Ob Hermine auch gerade über dieses Lied nachdachte?  
Harry wurde abrupt aus seinen Träumereien gerissen, als sie in den Ligusterweg einbogen.  
Mr Granger fuhr wie selbstverständlich in die Auffahrt von Nr. 4.  
„So, da wären wir. Alles aus..."  
„Nein nein, wir müssen noch eine Straße weiter", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore.  
„Aber die Dursleys wohnen doch hier", sah er ihn verdutzt an.  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber Harry und Hermine werden bei Mrs Figg wohnen", zwinkerte er nach hinten.  
Man konnte die Steine regelrecht plumsen hören, die von ihren Herzen fielen. Damit hätte Harry als allerletztes gerechnet. Er hatte sich schon damit abgefunden, die letzten Ferienwochen Dudleys fette Fratze sehen zu müssen.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Harry erkannte sofort den Geruch, der ihm entgegenströmte, als sie das Haus betraten. Es roch nach einer Unmenge an Katzen und gedämpftem Kohl. Aber diesmal lag scheinbar auch noch der Duft von Kräutern in der Luft.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass sich Harry freute dieses Haus zu betreten.  
„Professor, wer wird eigentlich auf mich aufpassen?", hatte Harry jetzt doch Bedenken.  
„Tja Harry, das ist leider der Haken an der Sache. Ich werde, wenn ich gehe, einen Fidelius-Zauber über das Haus legen. Und was das bedeutet, weißt du ja selbst."  
Harry schluckte. Sollten er und Hermine die ganze Zeit nur in diesem Haus verbringen?  
„Keine Sorge, ihr zwei seid nicht verbannt und völlig von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten", tröstete Dumbledore sogleich, als er das Entsetzen in Harrys Gesicht sah.  
„Und wie soll das funktionieren? Wir können doch sicher nicht ein- und ausspazieren, wie es uns gefällt?", hakte Harry sofort nach.  
„Nein, das natürlich nicht, aber es kann jederzeit ein Ordensmitglied erscheinen und euch begleiten. Allerdings werden diese Ausflüge begrenzt sein, erstens weil wir momentan sehr eingespannt sind und  
zweitens, könnt ihr euch sowieso nur in Little Whinging aufhalten."  
Hermine sah Harry mit nachdenklichem Blick an.  
„Das schaffen wir schon. Es geht nichts über Harrys Sicherheit und wir versprechen auch, dass wir nichts auf eigene Faust unternehmen werden", sagte Hermine mit fester Stimme.

„Ihr könnt eure Sachen schon mal nach oben schaffen. Sucht euch aus, wer welches Zimmer nimmt. Ich muss noch etwas mit dem Professor besprechen", unterbrach Mrs Figg die angespannte Stille.  
Während Hermine ihr Zimmer bezog, stand Harry noch immer grübelnd im unbeleuchteten Korridor.  
Er hörte von unten die Stimmen, konnte aber nur Fetzen auffangen. Dumbledore fragte, ob sie gut mit irgendwas vorankommen würde und dass sie Bescheid geben solle, wenn sie Hilfe brauchen würde.  
Was in aller Welt würde so eine alte Frau, noch dazu eine Squib, für einen wichtigen Auftrag bekommen? Er wusste ja, dass sie auch für den Orden tätig war.  
Harry betrat nun auch sein Zimmer. Es war ziemlich spartanisch eingerichtet. Das Bett machte den Eindruck, als würde es beim bloßen anschauen schon quietschen. Er verstaute die Sachen im Wandschrank und stellte den Eulenkäfig ans offene Fenster. Von hier aus konnte er sogar das Haus der Dursleys sehen. Andersrum war ihm das bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen, aber was hätte er auch für einen Grund haben sollen, nach dem Haus von Mrs Figg zu suchen. Er war ja immer froh, wenn er hier wieder raus kam.  
Mittlerweile tat ihm das ziemlich Leid, jetzt wo er wusste, dass sie eine von ihnen war, wenn auch mit beschränkten Fähigkeiten. Aber sie hatte ihn immer gern aufgenommen, was man erst zu schätzen lernt, wenn man wirklich in Not ist.  
In weiter Entfernung hörte er Dudley seine Mutter anbrüllen. Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, was seinem fetten, verzogenen Cousin jetzt schon wieder nicht passte und wandte sich ab.  
Harry trat an Hermines Tür. Das Zimmer sah bei weitem freundlicher als seines aus, aber damit hatte er keine Probleme. Mädchen brauchen ja von Natur aus mehr Schnickschnack. Für ihn war es nur wichtig ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben.  
Hermine war gerade damit beschäftigt ihre Sachen fein säuberlich in den Schrank zu sortieren, als sie ihn entdeckte.  
„Was meinst du, ist das hier Mrs Figgs Schlafzimmer? Das wär mir ja ziemlich unangenehm, wenn sie es für uns geräumt hätte", sagte sie mit zweifelnder Miene.  
Harry schaute sich noch mal genauer um. Das Bett war relativ breit, an den Fenstern hingen Rüschengardinen und in einer Ecke stand ein Korb, der aussah, als ob dort die Katzen drin schliefen.  
„Kommt ihr beiden noch mal nach unten?, rief Dumbledore aus der unteren Etage, „ach und schließt bitte oben alle Fenster."  
„Das ist nötig bevor ich den Fidelius aussprechen kann, denn sonst gibt es dort eine Sicherheitslücke", sagte er, als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten. „Wenn der Zauber aktiv ist, können die Fenster wieder ganz normal geöffnet werden, aber ihr solltet trotzdem darauf achten, dass kein all zu reger Eulenbetrieb aufkommt. Am besten nur nachts Briefe abschicken", zwinkerte Dumbledore ihnen zu.  
„Oh gut, da ist Severus endlich", sprach Dumbledore nachdem es einen lauten Knall in der Küche gab.  
„Er wird der Geheimniswahrer sein."  
Harry und Hermine tauschten entsetzte Blick, verloren aber kein Wort über diese Wahl. Dumbledore wird schon seine Gründe dafür haben. Harry war es allerdings mehr als unangenehm ihm schon vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres gegenübertreten zu müssen.  
„Vielleicht noch ein paar Worte zur momentanen Situation. Voldemort hält sich seit dem Zwischenfall im Ministerium versteckt, keinerlei Meldungen von Zwischenfällen, weder mit Zauberern noch mit Muggeln. Die gefangenen Todesser sind noch immer dingfest und die Dementoren haben sich doch weiter dem Dienst des Ministeriums verschrieben. Nur diesen Umständen verdanken wir es, dass wir euch diese Freiheiten gewährt haben", schloss Dumbledore, bevor er mit der Zeremonie begann.  
Snape hatte sie keines Blickes gewürdigt, nur eine kurze Geste zu Dumbledore und Mrs Figg zeigte, dass er in die Runde getreten war.  
Dumbledore zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen unverständlichen Zauberspruch.  
„Nur die hier Anwesenden werden dieses Haus ohne fremde Hilfe finden und nur du, Severus Snape, bist in der Lage Außenstehenden den Ort des Verbleibs zu offenbaren", sprach Dumbledore zum Abschluss und legte dabei seine Hand auf Snapes Stirn. Ein gleißend blaues Licht verband die beiden Zauberer, welches scheinbar von Snapes Kopf eingesaugt wurde.  
Ein leichtes Schaudern fuhr Harry durch den Körper, aber er konnte nicht zuordnen, ob es etwas mit dem Zauber zu tun hatte, oder ganz einfach die Tatsache, dass wegen ihm gerade ein ganzes Haus versteckt wurde.  
„So, das war es schon. Von nun an, ist der Standort dieses Hauses in Professor Snapes Kopf verankert. Ihr seid sicher, solange ihr euch hier aufhaltet. Sobald ihr die Mauern verlasst, seid ihr für jeden sichtbar. Denkt an meine Worte!", beendete er seine Ausführungen und war ach schon mit einem lauten Plopp disappariert.  
„Gibt es noch irgendwelche Fragen?", fragte Snape kurz angebunden und ohne auf Antwort zu warten, wandte er sich an Mrs Figg. „Falls Sie meine Hilfe benötigen, schicken Sie mir Potters Eule."  
Auch er disapparierte wieder und so standen die Drei, sich fragend anschauend, wieder allein im Glyzinienweg in Little Whinging.  
„Gut gut, wollt ihr einen Tee?", fragte Mrs Figg, die als erste die Fassung wieder gefunden hatte.  
„Oh ja, bitte. Eine prima Gelegenheit, um sich ein wenig bekannt zu machen. Und es duftet ja auch schon so gut nach Kräutern", entgegnete Hermine, die schnuppernd Mrs Figg in die Küche folgte.  
Die stand schon mit einer dampfenden Kanne am Ofen und brühte, wie Hermine entdeckte, eine englische Teemischung auf.  
„Oh, ich hätte lieber einen schönen Kräutertee", wollte Hermine sie in ihrem Tun unterbrechen.  
„Nein nein, Kindchen, die Kräuter sind nicht für Tee geeignet, die sind nur für meine Arbeit."  
„Ihre Arbeit?", wollte Hermine gleich neugierig wissen.  
„Ich darf nicht darüber reden", blockte Mrs Figg ab, während sie drei Tassen aus dem Schrank holte.  
Harry, der mittlerweile auch in die Küche gefolgt war, zog sich einen Stuhl an den Tisch und ließ sich schweigend nieder. Er dachte noch immer über das eben geschehene nach. Wieder mal war er es, der die ganze Welt aus den geregelten Bahnen gleiten ließ. Hermine war ihm wieder bereitwillig gefolgt, aber konnte er das wirklich von einer alten, fremden Frau verlangen? Er war sich zwar klar darüber, dass Mrs Figg für den Orden sowieso schon einige Strapazen auf sich nahm, aber jetzt war sie für alle unerreichbar. Zumindest wenn sie in ihrem Haus war, sie hatte ja wenigstens die Möglichkeit ohne Begleitschutz nach draußen zu gehen.  
Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als vor seiner Nase wohlriechender heißer Tee eingegossen wurde.  
„So ihr Lieben, ich heiße euch herzlich willkommen in meinem Haus und hoffe, dass wir eine schöne ruhige Zeit miteinander verbringen werden", erhob Mrs Figg die Stimme, „und ich bitte euch, mich Arabella zu nennen. Mrs Figg klingt doch ziemlich lästig, wenn man so eng unter einem Dach wohnt."  
Harry war erstaunt über ihre Lockerheit, so hatte er sie gar nicht in Erinnerung. Wahrscheinlich lag das daran, dass er jetzt mehr oder weniger freiwillig hier war. Auch er wollte, dass sie das Beste aus ihrer Lage machen würden.

Die ersten beiden Tage verliefen ziemlich ruhig. Sie unterhielten sich viel und erfuhren, dass Arabella zwei Töchter hatte, die beide in Amerika lebten. Sie bedauerte sehr, dass sie momentan sehr wenig Kontakt zu ihnen hatte, fand aber, dass es für die jetzige Situation ziemlich praktisch war, wenn sie nicht um die Ecke wohnten und wohlmöglich plötzlich das Haus ihrer eigenen Mutter nicht mehr finden würden.  
Auch hatte Hermine Recht behalten, dass sie tatsächlich ihr Schlafzimmer für ihre Gäste geräumt hatte. Aber Arabella schien es wirklich nichts auszumachen, ganz im Gegenteil, sie hatte sogar gesagt, dass sie überlegte ihr Schlafzimmer in die untere Etage zu verlegen, da sich nicht mehr so gut auf den Beinen wäre.  
Eines Nachts, Harry kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer im unteren Stockwerk, bemerkte er dass die Tür, die aus der Küche ins Speisezimmer führte, nicht richtig geschlossen war. Durch den Türspalt sah er Arabella, die über Büchern und zahlreichen Papierschnipseln, auf denen überall irgendwelche Notizen standen, brütete. Ein Zischen und Blubbern verriet ihm, dass ein Kessel in Betrieb sein musste. Es roch sehr stark nach den Kräutern, die er schon am Tag der Anreise wahrgenommen hatte.  
Nachdenklich schlich er die Treppe hinauf, er wollte Hermine, die wahrscheinlich schon schlief, nicht wecken. Aber auch unter ihrer Tür sah er noch einen schmalen Lichtstreifen.  
Wahrscheinlich würde auch sie wieder über ihren Büchern hocken.  
„Hermine, schläfst du schon?", flüsterte er und klopfte dabei sanft an die Tür.  
„Nein, ich bin noch wach. Kannst ruhig reinkommen", rief es hinter der Tür.  
Hermine saß vor einem Spiegel und bürstete ihr langes Haar. Weit und breit war kein Buch zu sehen, was Harry ziemlich wunderte. Aber noch mehr hatte er sich eben über Mrs Figg gewundert und erzählte Hermine, was er gerade unten gesehen hatte.  
„Arabella hockt dort unten im Esszimmer und kocht irgendwelche Tränke."  
Auch Hermine fand das höchst verwunderlich.  
„Wieso tut sie das Mitten in der Nacht? Sie ist doch eine Squib sagtest du, oder täusch ich mich?", sah sie Harry fragend an.  
„Nein, du täuschst dich nicht. Aber was hat das mit dem Brauen von Zaubertränken zu tun? Wobei, woher wollen wir wissen, dass sie Tränke braut? Vielleicht kocht sie ja schon für das morgige Mittagessen?"  
„Im Speisezimmer?", sah Hermine fragend Harry an, „das glaubst du doch selbst nicht."  
„Wir können sie ja morgen früh fragen. Ich bin jedenfalls ganz schön müde. Du sag mal, ob Ron vielleicht auch hierher kommen könnte? So langsam komme ich mir komisch vor. Wir beiden verbringen hier die Zeit miteinander und er wird nicht mal gefragt, ob er vielleicht auch bei uns sein will", sagte Harry mit nachdenklichem Blick.  
„Ich glaub das ist keine so gute Idee. Oder hast du schon Mrs Weasleys Standpauke vergessen, als sie ihn abgeholt hat? Wir sollten auf alle Fälle noch ein paar Tage damit warten, aber wir können ihm ja morgen einen Brief schreiben", wägelte Hermine ab, wobei sie Ron scheinbar auch den Zwischenfall noch nicht verziehen hatte. Bei diesem traurigen Anblick schwor sich Harry, nie so viel Alkohol zu trinken, dass er die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Er wollte niemals jemanden etwas an den Kopf werfen, was er nicht so meinte.  
Nachdem sich Harry von Hermine mit einem Kuss auf die Wange verabschiedet hatte, stieg er in sein Bett und fiel in einen ruhigen Schlaf.  
Kurz nach dem Morgengrauen wachte er auf. Er war sich sicher, dass alle im Haus noch schliefen und erinnerte sich an die Erlebnisse der letzten Nacht.  
Sogleich setzte er sich an den klapprigen Holztisch und begann einen Brief an Ron zu schreiben.

_Lieber Ron,_

_ich hoffe es geht dir wieder gut und du hast die Attacken deiner Mutter überlebt.  
Im Orden scheint es ziemlich viel Arbeit zu geben. Moody wurde abberufen, sodass wir bei Hermine ausziehen mussten. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir schreiben darf wo wir sind.  
Auf alle Fälle geht es uns beiden gut, du fehlst uns, aber du solltest dir schon mal eine ehrliche Entschuldigung für Hermine ausdenken. Sie ist dir immer noch ziemlich böse, wegen dem was du über die Muggel (und damit über ihre Eltern) gesagt hast._

_In Freundschaft  
Harry und ich denke auch Hermine_

Ein Klappern in der Küche verriet ihm, dass auch Arabella aufgestanden war. Er band den Brief an Hedwigs Bein und schickte sie mit einem Klaps auf die Reise.  
Schweigend saßen sie am Frühstückstisch, als Hermine zögernd das Wort ergriff.  
„Wenn sie irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen, wir haben beide den UTZ-Kurs in Zaubertränke erreicht."  
Arabella sah sie ziemlich verwirrt, ja beinahe erschrocken, an.  
„Wie meinst du das Kindchen?"  
„Ich hab sie heut Nacht gesehen, wie sie über Büchern gehockt haben", hakte sich jetzt Harry in das Gespräch ein.  
Unruhig stand Arabella auf und lief unter dem Vorwand, sie müsse etwas holen, in die Küche.  
„Ich muss vorsichtiger sein", hörten sie sie murmeln.  
Fragend sahen sich Harry und Hermine an. Ein Blick durch das Zimmer verriet rein gar nichts über die nächtlichen Köcheleien, die hier stattgefunden hatten. Lediglich der Kräuterduft war nicht zu überriechen.

* * *

**Review-Antworten:**

**Choooo:** Freut mich, du warst die Erste bei mir ;o) Das mit den anonymen Usern hatte ich schon gemacht, aber trotzdem noch mal danke für den Tipp knuddel


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Arabellas nächtliche Köcheleien sollten sie auch die folgenden Nächte nicht ruhig schlafen lassen.  
Mal war es Harry, mal Hermine, die vom Licht im Speisezimmer angelockt wurde. Harry wünschte sich, dass er ein Paar von Fred und Georges Langziehohren hätte, um die Geräusche hinter der verschlossenen Tür zu entschlüsseln.  
Morgens waren immer sämtliche Spuren beseitigt, man konnte lediglich den immer schwerer werdenden Geruch wahrnehmen.  
Vier Nächte hatten sie schon lauschend in der Küche verbracht, als sie zufällig entdeckten, dass diesmal die Tür wieder nur angelehnt war.  
Vorsichtig schob Hermine, die für so was etwas mehr Gefühl hatte, den Spalt weiter auf. Jetzt konnten sie wenigstens verstehen, was Arabella zu sich selbst sprach.  
Sie schien die Zutatenliste für einen Trank durchzugehen.  
„Eine handvoll Gänseblümchenknospen, um Mitternacht bei Neumond gepflückt ... sehr gut, übermorgen ist Neumond. Baumschlangenhaut, pulverisiertes Froschhirn, hm da erd ich wohl eine Bestellung aufgeben müssen. Gut, den Rest hab ich alles auf Vorrat", murmelte sie vor sich hin  
„Schade dass sie nicht weiter aufgezählt hat, was sie alles verwendet. Dann hätten wir nachschauen können, an welchem Trank sie sich versucht", flüsterte Hermine.  
„Denkst du wirklich, dass dieser Trank in einem normalen Zaubertrankbuch zu finden ist? Dann könnte sie doch auch tagsüber kochen und nicht so heimlich hinter verschlossener Tür", sah Harry sie zweifelnd an.  
„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht und die Zutaten, die wir jetzt schon kennen, könnten allein schon dutzende Mischungen ergeben."  
Grübelnd sahen sie sich an und überlegten, wie sie an weitere Informationen kommen konnten.  
In Hermine erwachte gerade mal wieder der echte Gryffindor als sie vorschlug: „Wir werden übernächste Nacht auf alle Fälle wach bleiben. Wir müssen die Zeit nutzen, in der sie die Gänseblümchen pflückt und hoffen, dass sie so gutgläubig ist und uns schlafend in unseren Zimmern zu wissen glaubt."  
„Und hoffen wir, dass sie die Blumen auch wirklich selbst pflückt und keinen von uns in den Garten schickt", entgegnete Harry, der scheinbar vergessen hatte, dass nur Arabella ohne Aufsicht das Haus verlassen durfte.  
„Glaubst du das wirklich? Wo sie uns doch noch immer weismachen will, dass sie keine Tränke braut?", fragte Hermine mit nachdenklichem Blick.  
„Nein eigentlich nicht. Ich denke schon, dass sie glaubt, wir hätten es ihr abgenommen. Aber sie rechnet nicht damit, dass wir ihr noch immer nachspionieren", kicherte Harry schon fast, „und wohlmöglich stellt sich dann raus, dass sie tatsächlich nur für ihren Hausgebrauch kocht und nur Angst hat, sich vor uns zu blamieren, schließlich ist sie ja eine Squib."  
„Ich glaube wir können für heute ins Bett gehen. Aber die Zutaten schreib ich mir noch auf, vielleicht finde ich ja morgen schon etwas in den Büchern", verabschiedete sich Hermine und stieg leise die Treppe hinauf.  
Harry blieb noch weiter hinter der Tür hocken, aber auch er sollte diese Nacht keine weiteren wichtigen Informationen erhalten.  
Am nächsten Morgen gab Arabella Harry einen Brief.  
„Kannst du, nein ich meine natürlich Hedwig, den zu Professor Snape bringen? Es ist ziemlich wichtig."  
Harry zerriss es fast vor lauter Neugier. Standen da wirklich nur die benötigten Zutaten drin, oder würden die Worte ihn und Hermine ein Stück weiterbringen?  
Widerwillig steckte er den Brief in Hedwigs Schnabel, natürlich nicht ohne ihn gegen das Licht gehalten zu haben. Aber das Pergament war zu dick, es ließ nicht mal den winzigsten Strahl hindurch.

Nach dem Frühstück kramte Hermine sofort ihre Schulbücher heraus, um die Eigenschaften der genannten Zutaten zu erkunden. Die Baumschlagenhaut war ihr noch sehr gut bekannt. Die hatten sie aus dem Vorratsschrank von Prof. Snape gestohlen, um den Vielsafttrank zu brauen. Von den Gänseblümchen hatten sie bisher nur die Wurzeln verarbeitet, wozu konnte man also die Knospen verwenden, die man noch dazu in der Neumondnacht pflücken musste?  
„Hier, ich hab was gefunden. Gänseblümchen, bla bla bla, ah ja, sie sorgen dafür, dass die Haut aufnahmefähig für bestimmte Wirkstoffe wird", las Hermine vor.  
„Kocht sie etwa ein Elixier, das sie nicht altern lässt?", scherzte Harry.  
„Nein, dagegen spricht allein schon die Baumschlangenhaut. Ich kann nichts über die Froschhirne finden", verzweifelte Hermine, „Ich werde mal bei Arabella schauen, ob sie ein Buch über Zaubertrankzutaten hat, wo etwas darüber steht. Darüber wird sie sich sicher nicht wundern, wenn ich ein wenig für die Schule studiere."  
„Nein, bei dir sicher nicht, Fräulein Superstudentin", zwinkerte Harry ihr zu, erntete aber nur einen bösen Blick.  
„War nicht so gemeint", entschuldigte er sich sofort. Er hatte aus Rons Ausfall gelernt.  
Hermine wurde im Bücherregal auch sofort fündig. Sie war echt erstaunt, welch ausgefallene Lektüre hier stand, manches davon war in Hogwarts nur in der Verbotenen Abteilung zu finden.  
Sie krallte sich 2 Werke, von denen sie Hilfe erhoffte und stiefelte wieder nach oben.  
Hastig ließ sie die Seiten durch ihre Finger gleiten.  
„Denkst du so findest du was du suchst?" schaute Harry sie fragend an.  
„Nein natürlich nicht die Zutaten, aber ich hatte gehofft, eine ihrer Notizen zu finden", antwortete sie resigniert, nachdem sie erfolglos das Buch zuschlug.  
„Na dann lass uns nach den Froschhirnen suchen", schlug Harry vor.  
Nach etlichen überflogenen Seiten wurden sie auch prompt fündig.  
„Frische Froschhirne gelten bei einigen Völkern als Delikatesse", Hermine gab bei diesen Worten einen merkwürdigen würgenden Laut von sich,"in getrockneter und pulverisierter Form allerdings, dienen sie dazu, giftige Stoffe in ihrer Wirkungsweise so zu beeinflussen, dass das Gift sein ursprüngliches Ziel verfehlt und in abgewandelter Form, zum Beispiel nur starke Schmerzen oder einen tiefen Schlaf verursacht."  
Stumm starrten beide auf die Seite und grübelten wahrscheinlich über das Gleiche nach.  
Was würde das Gift in diesem Trank sein und für wen würde er gebraut werden?  
Den ganzen folgenden Tag sahen sie Arabella mit anderen Augen an. Was hatte diese Frau vor? Was hatte Dumbledore vor, denn darin waren sich beide einig, dieser Trank, war das wonach er sie am ersten Tag gefragt hatte.

Hermine nahm sich Krummbein, der sich hier im Haus unter den vielen Katzen sichtlich wohl fühlte, auf den Schoß und kraulte ihn gedankenversunken.  
„Wir sollten uns so langsam ein geeignetes Plätzchen zum verstecken suchen. In einer halben Stunde ist Mitternacht und sie wird nach draußen gehen", sagte Harry in nervösem Ton.  
Auch Hermine war mehr als angespannt. Was würden sie heute Nacht herausfinden?  
Plötzlich knallte es in der Küche. Trotz des Riesenschrecks, schlichen sie nach unten, in der Hoffnung, dass es nicht der Kessel war, der explodiert war.  
Als sie Snapes Stimme hörten, blieben sie stehen.  
„Ich bringe die Zutaten die Sie bestellt haben", hörten sie ihn sagen.  
„Oh wie wunderbar, das ging ja schnell", bedankte sich Arabella.  
„Gibt es schon brauchbare Ergebnisse?", wollte Snape wissen.  
„Ich komme sehr gut voran. In wenigen Minuten muss ich Gänseblümchen pflücken gehen."  
„Soll ich das für sie erledigen", fragte Snape ungewohnt zuvorkommend.  
Harry rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Das war das letzte was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten, dass Snape ihnen in einem Anflug von Barmherzigkeit alles kaputt machte.  
„Nein nein, ich mach das schon. Sonst hätten sie den Auftrag ja auch gleich selbst übernehmen können. Sie haben doch sicher noch zu tun", kam es von Arabella.  
„Ja das habe ich. Lassen Sie von sich hören, wenn es was Neues gibt", verabschiedete sich Snape, bevor er mit einem Knall disapparierte.  
Sie hörten die Standuhr im Wohnzimmer Mitternacht schlagen. Inständig hofften sie, dass Arabella das Haus verließ, ohne vorher alles aufzuräumen.  
Das Klappern der Hintertür verriet ihnen, dass es nun soweit war. Sie würden sicher nicht viel Zeit haben, denn wie lange würde es dauern eine handvoll Gänseblümchen zu pflücken. Arabellas Alter und die mondlose Nacht sollten ihnen vielleicht 10 Minuten mehr schenken, aber was war das schon.  
Das Zimmer war hell erleuchtet und glücklicherweise war der Rollladen herunter gezogen, sodass sie keine verräterischen Schatten in den Garten warfen.  
Vom Speisezimmer war rein gar nichts mehr zu erkennen, es sah hier vielmehr aus, wie in einem Labor. Unter dem Kessel zuckte eine Flamme aus einem Bunsenbrenner. Ein Blick in den Kessel ließ Hermine angewidert zurückfahren. Der beißende Geruch hatte nichts mehr von dem Duft nach Kräutern, der die letzten Tage durch das Haus gezogen war.  
Auf dem Tisch lagen dutzende Bücher ausgebreitet. Arabellas Notizen vermischten sich mit Schnipseln aus Büchern und Zeitungsberichten.  
Hermine wühlte aufgeregt darin herum und machte sich mit ihrem Zauberstab Kopien.  
„Bist du wahnsinnig?", flüsterte Harry entsetzt. „Wir stehen doch unter dem Zauberverbot."  
Hermine sah ihn geschockt an, das hatte sie in der ganzen Aufregung völlig vergessen.  
Gemeinsam blätterten sie die Zeitungsausschnitte durch. Da war einer aus dem australischen Tagespropheten in dem es eine Abhandlung über die neusten Erkenntnisse von einem Zaubertrankbrauer gab. Aber wirklich brauchbar fand Hermine den Artikel nicht und suchte weiter.  
„Ich hab vielleicht was", kam es von Harrys Seite, „hier schau mal."

_Forschungsergebnisse bekannt gegeben_

_Nachdem es immer wieder zu tödlichen Unfällen mit Muggeln auf Brettern gekommen war, wurde die australische Teufelsmedusa nun auch durch das Zaubereiministerium in Melbourne untersucht. Die Tentakel dieses Meeresbewohners sind äußerst giftig und der bloße Hautkontakt führt zum sofortigen Tod. ....._

Harry las den gesamten Bericht zu Ende, während sich Hermine schon über die offen liegenden Bücher hermachte.  
„Nichts", klatschte sie das erste zu. „Hier auch nichts. Mist, gibt es denn keinen Zauber der einem das Suchen erleichtert?", schimpfte sie vor sich hin.  
„Es ist rein gar nichts über die Teufelsmedusa bekannt. Von wann ist der Bericht denn?", schnappte sie sich den Papierfetzen.  
„Ist leider nur der Bericht, steht kein Datum drauf", seufzte Harry.  
„Hier schreibt sie scheinbar ihre Ergebnisse nieder", schob Harry Hermine ein Heft zu.  
„Mal schauen", blätterte sie auch schon wie wild darin herum. „Das hilft uns nicht. Da stehen nur Gradzahlen, Zeiten und Gewichte. Hier, sie hat Tentakel der Teufelsmedusa verwendet."  
Hektisch sah sich Harry um, ob er sie irgendwo entdecken würde. Tütchen, Schachteln, Gläser, alles hob er an, um zu schütteln oder hinein zu schauen. In einem Glas mit einer trüben Flüssigkeit entdeckte er wurmartige Gebilde die sich schlängelnd um sich selbst bewegten. Wenn sie sich gegenseitig berührten, erstarrten sie kurz, um Sekunden später von neuem ihren Tanz aufzuführen.  
„Das müssen sie sein", reichte er Hermine schaudernd das Glas.  
Ein Schrei ließ sie herumfahren.  
Sie hatten völlig die Zeit vergessen, als Arabella von ihrem nächtlichen Ausflug zurückgekehrt war.  
Panisch stellte Hermine das Glas auf den Tisch und verfehlte dabei die Tischkante. Klirrend ging es am Boden zu Bruch und verteilte den Inhalt um ihre und Harrys Füße.  
„Schnell weg da", kreischte Arabella in einem Anflug von Hysterie, „Oh mein Gott, was hab ich nur getan?"  
Harry sprang zur Seite, während Hermine sich auf den Tisch schwang und die Beine anzog.  
„Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Ich dachte ihr schlaft. Aber ich hätte es wissen müssen, schließlich seid ihr Gryffindors, die geben nie so einfach Ruhe, wenn sie einen Verdacht haben. Ich war ja selbst eine von denen", zeterte Arabella mit sich selbst, während sie aus der Küche eine Fleischzange holte, um die sich auf dem Boden windenden Tentakel aufzusammeln.  
Jetzt sah man, dass sie in sämtlichen Farben schillerten, man konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass sie so gefährlich waren.  
Hermine, die als erste die Fassung wieder fand, stieg vorsichtig vom Tisch ab, auf der Hut keinem dieser Dinger zu nahe zu kommen.  
„Sie waren in Gryffindor?", fragte sie ungläubig und suchte ein geeignetes Gefäß, dass sie für Arabella auf den Boden stellte.  
„Aber wieso denn nicht? Oder denkt ihr etwa Squibs gehen nicht zur Schule?", entgegnete Arabella mit entsetztem Blick.  
„Aber Squibs können doch nicht zaubern, wieso sollten sie dann nach Hogwarts gehen?", hängte sich nun auch Harry rein, der die Sache bisher nur beobachtet hatte.  
„Kinder Kinder", lachte Arabella kopfschüttelnd, „in wie vielen Fächern muss man denn wirklich zaubern können? Und außerdem wird diese Unfähigkeit doch erst im Unterrichtsgeschehen bemerkt. Ich war dafür außerordentlich begabt im Brauen von Zaubertränken, deshalb habe ich auch diesen Auftrag bekommen. Für Severus wäre der Auftrag zu gefährlich gewesen, er hätte keinen ruhigen Platz gehabt, wo er die Experimente durchführen könnte. Aber ich bin ja selbst in meinem eigenen Haus nicht sicher."Sie warf Hermine einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, der sich allerdings in ein aufmunterndes Lächeln verzog, als sie in die beschämten Gesichter der Kinder schaute.  
„Ihr braucht euch keine Vorwürfe machen, es ist meine Schuld. Neugier ist nun mal eine Kinderkrankheit, aber das hatte ich wohl schon vergessen. So und jetzt sollte ich schleunigst einen Salzwasser-Alraunenaufguss für die Tentakel machen, sonst töten sie sich noch gegenseitig", seufzte Arabella und holte einen weiteren Kessel.  
„Und was genau kochen sie nun eigentlich?", wollte Hermine stirnrunzelnd wissen.  
„Von Kochen kann eigentlich noch keine Rede sein. Dieses Elixier gibt es noch nicht und demzufolge hat es auch noch keinen Namen. Eigentlich dürfte ich euch gar nichts darüber erzählen, aber ihr würdet dann wahrscheinlich das ganze Haus auf den Kopf stellen, um es selbst heraus zu finden."  
„Wie kommen sie denn darauf", fragte Harry mit einem Zwinkern.  
„Ich bin eben lernfähig", zwinkerte sie zurück und alle lachten.  
„Also die Tentakel sind der Kern des Elixiers, aber wir wollen ja niemanden töten ..", begann sie ihre Ausführungen.  
„Ach so, jetzt wird mir einiges klar. Die Tentakel sind das Gift, das die Froschhirne neutralisieren sollen, oder besser umwandeln", unterbrach sie Hermine, die sich scheinbar gerade wie in einer Zaubertrankstunde fühlte.  
„Ganz richtig. Aber woher weißt du das schon wieder", fiel Arabella die Kinnlade herunter.  
„Wir sind Gryffindors", zwinkerte Harry ihr zu.  
Sie schien sofort verstanden zu haben und führte ihre Erläuterungen fort.  
„Das Elixier soll dann auch nicht eingenommen, sondern dem Gegner auf die Haut aufgetragen werden. Er fällt augenblicklich in einen komatösen Schlaf und das, ohne einen Fluch auszusprechen."  
„Wer würde auch freiwillig k.o.-Tropfen nehmen, wenn er sich gerade duelliert?"  
„Genau, richtig erkannt Harry."  
„Muss ich den Gegner damit bespritzen? Wenn ich mich nicht vorsehe, dann krieg ich doch selbst ein paar Tropfen ab und liege dann auch auf dem Boden", kam von Hermine die berechtigte Frage.  
„Das wird der Clou an der ganzen Geschichte. Das Elixier wird ja über die Haut aufgenommen, aber am menschlichen Körper gibt es Stellen, die nicht so aufnahmefähig sind."  
Fragend sahen sich Harry und Hermine an.  
„Fingernägel", kam es nur von Arabella.  
Noch verdutzter sahen sie nun Arabella an.  
„Das Elixier kann ich mir bevor ich einen Kampf antrete auf die Fingernägel streichen. Eine kurze Berührung des Gegners reicht aus, um ihn auf die Bretter zu schicken. Aber bis es soweit ist, ist noch ein langer Weg."  
Verblüfft und bewundernd sahen sie der alten Frau in die Augen.  
„1000 Punkte für Gryffindor", kam es trocken aus Harrys Mund.  
Hermine stand dagegen sprachlos da und klatschte in die Hände.  
„So, für heute kann ich Schluss machen", sagte Arabella und begann schon mit dem Aufräumen.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet Harry dass es bereits 2 Uhr war.  
„Oh ja, wir sollten auch mal langsam ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht", verabschiedete er sich gefolgt von Hermine.  
Im Gehen schaute sie noch einmal zurück ins Speisezimmer und flüsterte zu Arabella: „Medusas Rache ... das wäre doch der perfekte Name für das Elixier."  
Die gesamte folgende Woche verbrachten Harry und Hermine damit, Arabella bei ihren Experimenten zu helfen, die sie jetzt tagsüber machte.  
Die Ergebnisse wurden an Mäusen getestet, die Arabellas Katzen lebend von der Jagd mitbrachten.  
Anfangs starben sie noch, bis sie das richtige Verhältnis von Medusatentakeln zu Froschhirnen bestimmt hatten.  
„Jetzt kommt der schwierigste Teil", sprach Arabella geheimnisvoll, „wir müssen die richtige Menge austesten, um eine erwünschte Schlafzeit zu erreichen. Der Gegner soll ja nicht nur 5 Minuten lahmgelegt sein."  
„Können wir damit morgen weiter machen?", gähnte Hermine.  
„Oh, ist es wirklich schon so spät?"  
„Wohl eher früh", witzelte Harry, der einen Blick zur Uhr geworfen hatte.  
Sie hatten geschlagene 13 Stunden am Stück gearbeitet.  
„Geht nur schon zu Bett, ich räume alles auf", schlug Arabella vor, was die Kinder dankend annahmen.  
Harry war augenblicklich eingeschlafen und wurde erst weit in den späten Vormittagsstunden von einem Schrei aus der unteren Etage geweckt.  
Im ersten Moment glaubte er geträumt zu haben, konnte sich aber an rein gar nichts Schreckliches erinnern, als er Hermine aufgebracht nach ihm rufen hörte.  
Sofort sprang er auf die Beine und stürzte nach unten.  
Hermine stand leichenblass im Wohnzimmer und starrte auf Arabella, die in merkwürdiger Körperhaltung auf dem Sofa lag. Neben ihr Snowy, eine ihrer Katzen, die sich an einer kahl geschorenen Stelle in ihrem Fell leckte.  
„Sie hat doch nicht etwa Medusas Rache an der Katze getestet?", fragte Hermine verstört.  
Harry ging auf Arabella zu und legte lauschend sein Ohr an ihr Gesicht.  
„Sie atmet ganz regelmäßig. Vielleicht schläft sie auch nur", beruhigte er Hermine.  
„Ich hab gerade das ganze Haus zusammen geschrieen, sie schläft ganz bestimmt nicht nur."  
Harry kraulte Snowy am Hals und sah sie an, als ob er fragen wollte, was heut morgen hier passiert war. Er bekam aber nur ein herzhaftes Schnurren zur Antwort.  
„Wenn sie das Elixier an der Katze getestet hat, wieso ist die dann wach und Arabella schläft?", zweifelte Hermine in ungewohntem Ton, den Harry an ihr so nicht kannte. Hermine war ihm immer als beherrscht vorgekommen, jemand der für alles eine Lösung wusste.  
„Sie wird wohl unvorsichtig gewesen sein. Allerdings ist es schon merkwürdig, dass die Katze schon wieder erwacht ist, während Arabella noch weggetreten ist."  
Harry rüttelte an dem völlig spannungslosen Körper von Arabella und fand nur einen geeigneten Ausweg.  
„Wir müssen Hilfe holen. Snape muss herkommen, so schnell wie möglich."  
Nie hätte Harry geglaubt, dass er einmal in so eine Lage geraten könnte, Snape zu bitten, dass er zu ihm kommen solle.  
Schnell setzte er ein paar Zeilen auf, in denen er die Lage schilderte und hetzte die Treppe nach oben um Hedwig los zu schicken.  
Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Harry kam es vor als wären schon Stunden vergangen, als Hedwig mit einem Brief wieder zurückkam.  
Mit zitternden Händen öffnete Harry den Umschlag, aus dem ein Tütchen mit einem gräulichen Pulver heraus fiel.

_Ich kann erst in ca. 1 Stunde bei euch sein. Bewahrt Ruhe und setzt schon mal einen Entgiftungstrank an. Die Zutaten findet ihr in „Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue"und ich bin mir sicher, dass Arabella diese vorrätig hat. Anbei liegt pulverisierter Bezoar._

_Severus Snape_

Hermine, die sich wieder gefasst hatte, spurtete zum Bücherregal und suchte sofort nach diesem Trank. Harry baute unterdessen den Kessel auf. Hand in Hand arbeiteten sie, als würde ihr eigenes Leben davon abhängen. Wenn man es genau nahm, tat es das auch, denn wenn Arabella nicht mehr erwachte, war ihre Unterbringung hier gefährdet und Harry glaubte nicht, dass man sie allein in diesem Haus zurück lassen würde.  
Problemlos folgte Harry den Anweisungen im Buch und denen Hermines. Nie hatte es ihm solchen Spaß gemacht Tränke zu brauen, wie in den letzten Tagen. Aber da war ja auch niemand, der ihn von hinten angiftete.  
Sie waren schon fast fertig, als knapp neben ihnen Snape apparierte.  
„Ich nehme an, ihr wisst über alles Bescheid?", fragte dieser kurz angebunden.  
Er warf einen kurzen Blick in den Kessel und sagte zu Hermine: „Ich habe von dir auch nichts anderes erwartet", was wohl soviel heißen sollte, dass der Trank perfekt war.  
„Ohne Harry hätte ich das nicht so schnell hingekriegt", entgegnete Hermine schnippisch.  
„Blödsinn Granger. Ein Zaubertrank braucht immer eine bestimmte Zeit, das solltest du eigentlich wissen." Trotz der angespannten Lage, konnte Snape nicht anders, als seinen gewohnten Ton an den Tag zu legen.  
„Nun gut, seit wann liegt sie da?", wandte sich Snape an Harry.  
„Keine Ahnung, ich hab sie gegen 11 Uhr so gefunden", hängte sich Hermine rein.  
„11 Uhr? Was treibt ihr so den ganzen Tag hier? Schlafen bis Mittag? Habt ihr schon die ganzen Hausaufsätze fertig, die ihr über die Ferien aufbekommen habt?", drehte sich Snape mit funkelndem Blick zu ihr um.  
„Wir haben die ganze Nacht mit Arabella experimentiert und sind erst sehr spät ins Bett gekommen", nahm Harry sich und Hermine in Schutz.  
„Soll das etwa heißen ihr arbeitet an dem Projekt mit?", überschlug sich Snape's Stimme.  
„Ja das tun wir und um ehrlich zu sein, ich finde es unverantwortlich uns in diesem Haus unterzubringen, wenn doch solch wichtige Sachen hier untersucht werden, die niemand wissen soll", antwortetet Hermine mit fester Stimme.  
„Typisch Gryffindors, stecken überall ihre Nasen rein und machen dann andre noch dafür verantwortlich, wenn sie etwas finden was sie eigentlich nicht wissen dürfen", blaffte Snape zurück.  
„So und jetzt sollten wir uns mal um Arabella kümmern, die wacht sonst eher von unserem Streit auf, als von dem Trank", schritt Harry dazwischen.  
Snape zückte seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn in den Kessel, aus dem nun eine dampfende Wolke aufstieg.  
„Wir wollen sie ja schließlich nicht verbrühen", kommentierte er sein Vorgehen.  
Kaum war der Trank an Arabellas Lippen, schlug sie auch schon die Augen auf.  
„Oh, ich hab grad so schön geträumt", strahlte sie in die entgeisterten Gesichter.  
„Na daran sollten sie aber etwas ändern, die Leute sollen doch wohl eher Alpträume haben, als nette kleine Erinnerungen", kam es ungewohnt freundlich aus Snapes Mund, als er ihr aufhalf.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

„Gut gut, war vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, dieser ungewollte Selbstversuch", stand Arabella ächzend vom Sofa auf.  
„Wie ist das denn eigentlich passiert? Wie lange haben sie geschlafen?", fragte Snape neugierig.  
„Wie lange?", schaute sie fragend an die Uhr, „keine Ahnung, hab nicht darauf geachtet. Ich hab Snowy rasiert und hab meinen Fingernagel mit der Tinktur bestrichen. Dann war es auch schon dunkel um mich."  
„Ach so, demnach hat die Katze gar nichts davon abbekommen? Unsre Sorge war vielleicht ganz umsonst und sie wären in wenigen Minuten von ganz allein aufgewacht", schlug sich Hermine vor die Stirn.  
„Gut möglich, aber es war schon richtig, dass ihr mich informiert habt. Schließlich ist das Elixier noch in der Entwicklung und keiner von uns weiß, wie es auf Menschen wirkt", antwortete Snape knapp.  
„Das tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass ich euch einen Schrecken eingejagt hab, aber ich wollte euch nicht wecken", nuschelte Arabella und nestelte dabei nervös an ihren Fingern rum.  
„Alles halb so schlimm, ist ja nichts weiter passiert", beruhigte Hermine sie und nahm Arabellas nervös zitternde Hände in ihre.  
„Oh, jetzt hab ich aber Glück gehabt", riss sich Hermine erschrocken wieder los, „sie hat doch noch immer das Elixier an den Fingern."  
„Wenn es so wäre, dann würde sie jetzt bereits wieder schlafen", entgegnete Snape schnarrend.  
Er betrachtete sich Arabellas Finger, um zu schauen, ob irgendwelche Spuren zu sehen waren und entdeckte dabei, dass einer der Nägel eingerissen war.  
„Da haben wir wohl schon den Übeltäter dieses Missgeschicks", deutete er auf den Mittelfinger, „das Elixier muss sich so den Weg zur Haut gebahnt haben. Aber das werden wir gleich mal testen, Potter..., Hand her!"  
Harry war entsetzt, dass er jetzt als Versuchskaninchen herhalten sollte, wagte aber nicht, Snape zu widersprechen. Zögernd hielt er seine linke Hand hin, die anfing zu zittern.  
„Angst Potter? Wir werden dich schon nicht umbringen, hast doch gesehen, dass das Gegenmittel dich sofort zurückholen würde."  
Sicher würde es das, aber würde Snape es ihm auch geben? Er war froh, dass Arabella und Hermine da waren und er ihm jetzt nicht allein ausgesetzt war.  
Mit einem feinen Pinselchen bekam Harry einen Nagel lackiert. Nicht passierte, das Mittel schien so zu funktionieren, wie es gedacht war.  
Hoch erfreut klatschte Arabella in die Hände und reichte Harry ein Taschentuch, mit dem er sich den Nagel wieder abwischen sollte.  
„Moment", schritt Snape dazwischen und entriss Harry das Tuch. „Das wäre doch Verschwendung."  
Verdutzt schauten alle Drei ihm nach, als er in die Küche ging, wo sich Snowy an ihrem Fressnapf zu schaffen machte. Mit der Katze unterm Arm kam er zurück und hielt sie Harry erwartungsvoll hin.  
Der wusste überhaupt nicht, was er jetzt mit ihr anstellen sollte, ja er mochte diese Tiere gar nicht mal besonders.  
„Na das war es doch was Arabella vorhatte", fuhr Snape ein wenig genervt fort und griff sich Harrys Finger, den er an Snowys kahler Stelle abwischte.  
Augenblicklich schlief die Katze ein und hing ihm nun schlaff vom Arm herunter.  
„So, und nun wisch dir die Reste vom Finger, nicht dass noch jemand schlafen geschickt wird", befahl Snape, während er die Katze in Hermines Obhut übergab.  
„Wie wär's mit einem Tee?", fragte Arabella in die Runde.  
„Gerne", antwortete Snape, während Hermine und Harry sie ungläubig ansahen.  
„Wollen wir Snowy denn nicht aufwecken?", wollte Hermine entsetzt wissen.  
„Das wäre doch ziemlich dumm, Ms Granger. So werden wir nie erfahren, wie lange die Wirkung des Elixiers anhält", gab Snape ihr zu wissen.  
Hermine lief knallrot an, was war nur heute mit ihr los, dass sie nicht selbst ihre dümmlichen Fragen beantworten konnte oder sie am besten gar nicht erst stellte.  
Während Arabella den Tee aufbrühte, betrachtete sich Snape den Trank.  
„Ich würde vorschlagen, das Elixier noch etwas einzudicken. Dann ist die Gefahr geringer, dass er beim Auftragen ungewollt auf die eigene Haut tropft."  
„Guter Tipp, Flubberwurmschleim hab ich in rauen Mengen vorrätig", entgegnete Arabella dankbar.  
„Und für die Alptraumstimmung würde ich Glumbumbelsirup vorschlagen. Darf ich mir mal ihre Aufzeichnungen anschauen?", fragte Snape, der jetzt ganz in seinem Element war.  
„Liegt alles drüben im Speisezimmer", deutete sie auf die offene Tür.  
Snape verschwand nach nebenan.  
„Könnten sie mir den Glumbumbelsirup besorgen?", rief Arabella ihm hinterher, bekam allerdings keine Antwort darauf.  
Hermine holte derweil den Katzenkorb, der oben in ihrem Zimmer stand und legte Snowy hinein. Sie musste ja jetzt unter ständiger Aufsicht sein, wenn man den genauen Aufwachzeitpunkt feststellen wollte.  
Snape war in die Unterlagen vertieft, als sie mit dem Teegeschirr das Zimmer betraten.  
„Was hatten sie gefragt?", schaute er Arabella halb abwesend an.  
„Ich wollte wissen, ob sie mir den Glumbumbelsirup besorgen könnten. Ich komm doch nicht so schnell in die Winkelgasse."  
„Ja ja, natürlich, keine Problem", winkte er schnell ab und hielt seine lange Nase auch schon wieder zwischen die Seiten.  
Schweigend schlürften sie ihren Tee und lauschten auf das eine oder andere „Aha"das von Snape herüber kam.  
Snowy schlief noch immer und zuckte mit ihren Beinen im Schlaf. Sie war scheinbar gerade hinter einer sehr großen Maus her.  
„Ich bin schwer beeindruckt Arabella. Ich hätte es nicht besser machen können und dass es wirkt, haben wir ja heute schon gesehen. Die eine oder andere Feinheit, wird sich im Laufe der Zeit von ganz allein ausbügeln."  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre mal etwas richtig Nützliches für den Orden machen zu können, wenn ich sonst schon nicht weiter zu gebrauchen bin", antwortete sie geschmeichelt.  
„Na na, nicht so selbstzweifelnd. Jedes Ordensmitglied hat seine Stärken und Schwächen", munterte er sie auf.  
Harry glaubte seine Ohren würden rauchen. Snape sah die Stärken und Schwächen der einzelnen Ordensmitglieder? Und was war damals mit Sirius? Kein gutes Haar hatte er an ihm gelassen.  
Wütend über das eben gehörte, wandte er sich vom Tisch ab und setzte sich zu Snowy auf den Boden.

_Sicher war Sirius für den Orden auch eine Last, aber er konnte doch nichts dafür. Er war unschuldig in Askaban, konnte sich befreien und seine Unschuld beweisen. Aber Sirius war ja auch nicht ganz unschuldig, dass Snape ihn in Grimmauldsplace so niedergemacht hatte...._

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Hermine ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte. Hatte sie begriffen, was Harry so übel aufgestoßen war? Oder was war der Grund, wieso sie sich zu ihm setzte?  
„Professor Snape wollte wissen, ob wir noch etwas brauchen, bevor er für heute verschwindet", fragte Hermine ihn.  
Am liebsten hätte Harry ihn angebrüllt, dass er bleiben kann, wo der Pfeffer wächst und er seine Hilfe nicht benötige, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass nur er dafür sorgen konnte, dass sie hier auch mal andere Leute zu Gesicht bekamen.  
„Ich müsste demnächst mal zu den Dursleys, meine restlichen Sachen für die Schule abholen. Wäre nett, wenn ich eine Begleitperson bekommen könnte. Lupin oder Tonks vielleicht", antwortete er noch immer leicht verbittert.  
„Das lässt sich einrichten. Also dann, auf Wiedersehen", verabschiedete sich Snape und apparierte mit einem Knall.  
Schulterzuckend sah Harry Hermine an, die ihm einen verwirrten ‚War-das-wirklich-Snape-Blick' zuwarf.  
Snowy zuckte noch immer in ihrem Körbchen. Die Maus, die sie im Traum verspeiste, schien lecker zu sein, denn ihr lief der Speichel aus dem Maul.

„Sollten wir uns langsam mal wieder bei Ron melden?", fragte Hermine Harry mit einem Ausdruck schlechten Gewissens.  
„Er hat doch bisher auch nicht an uns geschrieben, wir scheinen ihm auch nicht grad zu fehlen", antwortete Harry mit wenig Begeisterung.  
„Harry, sag mal!", fuhr ihn Hermine entsetzt an.  
„Was denn, ist doch so."  
„Eben nicht, schon vergessen? Nur Hedwig wird dieses Haus finden", sah ihn Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
„Hatt ich wirklich vergessen", gab er kleinlaut zu.  
„Willst du oder soll ich? ... Schon ok, ich schreibe", hob Hermine nachgiebig die Hände, als sie Harrys mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
„Soll ich ihn fragen, ob er herkommen will?"  
„Meinetwegen, vielleicht hat er ja eh schon was besseres vor", antwortete Harry mit einem Unterton, der sagte, dass er ihn nicht unbedingt hier haben wollte.  
Während Hermine sich in ihr Zimmer verzog, setzte er sich zu Snowy und kraulte ihr durchs Fell.

_Wieso war ihm Ron so gleichgültig? Er war doch sein bester Freund und er hatte ihm nichts getan. Jedenfalls nicht persönlich, wenn man seinen verbalen Ausrutscher bei Hermine mitzählte, über den er sich auch sehr geärgert hatte.  
__Aber so war eben Ron, gerade drauf zu, ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob er damit jemanden verletzen konnte.  
__Und trotzdem war es Harry lieber, wenn Ron hier nicht aufkreuzen würde. Er hatte keine Lust ihm alles, was sie in den 2 Wochen, die sie mittlerweile hier waren gemacht hatten.  
__Er hatte noch weniger Lust darauf, dass Ron vielleicht sogar mitmachen wollte, obwohl der froh darüber war, dass er die Stunden bei Snape nicht mehr besuchen musste.  
__Aber am allerwenigsten wollte er ihn wegen Hermine hier haben._

Snowy erwachte und holte ihn so aus seinen miesen Gedanken. Mit großen Augen sah sie Harry an und leckte sich das Maul.  
„Na du, was schönes geträumt?", fragte Harry, nicht wirklich auf Antwort wartend. Doch es kam ein stummer Mauzer, der in ein herzhaftes Schnurren überging.  
Harry war bei diesem Anblick froh, dass das Elixier noch nicht mit dem Glumbumbelsirup versetzt war. Die Katze konnte schließlich nichts dafür, dass sie als Versuchstier dienen musste.  
Hermine kam mit dem Brief wedelnd die Treppe herunter.  
„Willst du ihn erst noch lesen, bevor ich ihn abschicke?"  
„Nein nein, ich vertrau dir voll und ganz", winkte Harry ab.  
„Oh, Snowy ist wach. Wie lange schon?", fragte Hermine überrascht.  
„Ungefähr eine Minute."  
„Das wären dann so ziemlich genau 2 Stunden. Wenn man ihre Größe betrachtet, würde ein erwachsener Mensch bei der gleichen Dosis schätzungsweise 20 Minuten schlafen. Kann eigentlich gar nicht sein. Dann wäre Arabella doch selbst erwacht, als wir auf Snape gewartet haben", grübelte Hermine.  
„Vielleicht ist es ja egal, wie groß das Opfer ist. Man müsste einen Hippogreif haben, an dem man das testet", strahlte Harry voller Enthusiasmus.  
„Ja, oder Kreacher, der wäre das perfekte Opfer. Da würde ich mir keine Vorwürfe machen, wenn doch was schief gehen sollte", warf Hermine ein.  
Harry sah sie entsetzt an. Ausgerechnet Hermine will einen Hauselfen opfern? Er griff ihr an die Stirn um festzustellen, ob sie wirklich gesund wäre.  
„Was ist denn in dich gefahren? Du als B.Elfe.R-Gründerin opferst einen Elfen?"  
„Kreacher verdient nicht länger mein Mitleid. Er hat uns verraten, Sirius und den Orden. Mit dem bin ich fertig", antwortete sie mit bösem Blick, „So und nun schick ich erstmal den Brief an Ron."  
Hedwig kam erst am nächsten Tag mit einer Antwort zurück.  
Hermine las den Brief zuerst. Ihre Miene verriet, dass ihr nicht ganz gefiel, was darin stand. Leicht angesäuert gab sie Harry das Pergament.

_Hallo Hermine, hallo Harry!_

_Nett dass ihr euch auch mal meldet. Pig kam dreimal mit meinen Briefen an euch zurück.  
__Danke für die Einladung, aber das kommt mir jetzt zu plötzlich. Sind ja eh nur noch 10 Tage Ferien und die verbringe ich bei Fred und George in der Winkelgasse.  
__Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja beim Einkauf der Schulsachen._

_Bis dahin,  
__Ron_

„Er ist sauer auf uns und wenn man's genau nimmt, zu Recht", grummelte Hermine.  
„Er kriegt sich auch wieder ein. Denk nur mal an vorletztes Jahr, ich war Luft für ihn, nur weil er eifersüchtig auf mich war und das zu Unrecht", konterte Harry beschwichtigend.  
„Trotzdem tut er mir Leid. Aber du hast Recht, wir hatten ja auch ziemlich viel hier zu tun, auch wenn wir uns das selbst aufgehalst haben", sagte sie mit schon viel freundlicherem Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Und ich muss sagen, dass es mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht hat. Wäre schön, wenn wir unsere Tests ausweiten könnten. Vielleicht könnte ich mich ..."  
„Vergiss es Harry!", wurde er abrupt von Hermine unterbrochen.  
„Aber es ist doch sicher, die letzten Mäuse, Snowy und sogar Arabella, sind alle wieder aufgewacht. Und wir haben immer noch das Gegenmittel."  
„Harry, ich hätte kein gutes Gefühl dabei", sah sie ihn traurig an.  
„Und wenn wir warten bis Snape wieder da ist? Ich nehm es auf mich und am besten noch, bevor es mit Glumbumbelsirup angesetzt ist", zwinkerte Harry ihr aufmunternd zu.  
„Wir sollten das mit Arabella besprechen, sie soll das entscheiden", stand Hermine händeringend vor ihm.  
„Und du würdest das wirklich wollen?", sah auch Arabella ihn, mit sich selbst hadernd, an.  
„Ja, ich will es versuchen. Wir könnten ja den ersten Test mit Entgiftungstrank machen, also dass ihr mich sofort zurückholt und wenn das geklappt hat, dann ein zweiter Versuch bis zum Aufwachen", schlug Harry vor.  
„Also gut und wann ...", fragte Arabella.  
„Jetzt gleich", antwortete Harry mit fester Stimme.  
Hermine stand wie ein welkes Blümchen da, entsetzt, verzweifelt, ängstlich. Harry nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr übers Haar.  
„Es wird alles gut gehen", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
Mit festem Willen ging er ins Speisezimmer und holte die beiden Fläschchen, einmal ‚Medusas Rache' und zum anderen das Gegengift, das er Hermine überreichte.  
Ohne weitere Vorwarnung strich er sich einen Tropfen des Elixiers auf den Fingernagel und fuhr sich über die eigene Haut.  
Er schlief augenblicklich ein.  
Arabella, die beruhigend eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter gelegt hatte, schob sie nun zu Harry.  
„Nun weck ihn auf Kindchen. Und falls er nicht erwachen sollte, dann können wir immer noch Severus holen."  
Mit zitternden Händen träufelte Hermine Harry das Gegenmittel auf die Lippen.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

„Nein, bitte nicht", wimmerte Hermine mit weinerlicher Stimme, als sich Harry nicht rührte. „Das kann nicht sein, das darf nicht sein!", schrie sie ihn fast an und rüttelte an seinem schlaffen Körper.  
„Vielleicht war es einfach zu früh für das Gegenmittel", versuchte Arabella Hermine zu beruhigen, glaubte aber selbst nicht so richtig an ihre Theorie. Mit scharfem Auge betrachtete sie sich Harry.  
„Sieh mal, wie er lächelt", sagte sie und wischte mit einem Taschentuch den Finger ab, den Harry eingepinselt hatte. Sie forderte Hermine auf, einen zweiten Weckversuch zu starten. Aber Hermine hatte zu viel Angst, dass es wieder nicht funktioniert und gab ihr das Fläschchen, als wenn es ein Unterschied wäre, wenn er bei Arabella nicht aufwachen würde.  
Ebenso zitternd wie Hermine, benetzte sie nun Harrys Mund.  
Gebannt starrten sie Harry an, als er die Augen aufschlug. Hermine fiel ihm weinend um den Hals.  
„Was ist denn jetzt los, du hast mich doch erst vor 5 Minuten gesehen", fragte er benommen.  
„Oh Harry, du bist bei mir nicht aufgewacht. Ich dachte du bist...", ging es bei ihr in einen herzerweichenden Schluchzer über.  
„Und ich weiß auch warum", sagte Arabella mit aufklärendem Blick.  
„Ach ja?", sah Hermine sie mit großen Augen an.  
„Harrys T-Shirt, es war hoch gerutscht. Seine Faust lag auf seinem Bauch und hat ihm sofort eine erneute Dosis verpasst."  
„Ich hatte solche Angst, dass es schief gegangen ist", wischte sich Hermine kopfschüttelnd die Tränen aus den Augen.  
„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dir bestimmt keinen Schrecken einjagen. Aber einmal musst du da noch durch, der Dauertest wartet", kam es versöhnlich von Harry.  
„Muss das wirklich gleich jetzt sein?", fragte sie ihn ängstlich.  
„Besser gleich, als wenn erst Snape wieder auftaucht und das wird er, wenn er die Zutaten bringt. Aber ein Tee zwischendurch wäre nicht schlecht", zwinkerte er Arabella zu, die sich sofort in die Küche begab.  
Nach einer Stunde war der Tee in Harrys Tasse so kalt, dass er es nicht länger aushielt, sich noch länger daran fest zu halten. Eine große Aufgabe wartete auf ihn und er wollte es auch so schnell wie möglich hinter sich haben.  
„So, wollen wir dann?", sah er erwartungsvoll Hermine an, die ihm gar nicht in die Augen schauen wollte. Widerwillig erhob sie sich vom Stuhl und folgte Harry ins Wohnzimmer. Wenn sie ihn schon nicht davon abhalten konnte, dann wollte sie wenigstens bei ihm sein. Es war ja für den Orden und auch wenn sie keine Mitglieder waren, so fühlten sie sich ihm doch verpflichtet, wo sie doch alle gegen den gleichen Feind antraten.  
Hermine sollte diesmal Harry in den Schlaf schicken. Sträubend ließ sie sich von Harry das Elixier auf den Nagel auftragen.  
„Aber wisch es dir danach sofort ab, sonst schläfst du vielleicht auch noch ein."  
Zögern näherte sich ihr Finger Harrys Hand. So gerne sie ihn auch berühren würde, aber bei diesem zu erwartenden Ergebnis, wehrte sich alles in ihr.  
Um dem ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten, griff Harry beherzt zu und versank auch schon in tiefen Schlaf.  
Panisch rieb Hermine den Fingernagel sauber und setzte sich, nach einem Blick an die Uhr, in den großen bequemen Ohrensessel. Kein Auge ließ sie von Harry, der seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach selig zu schlummern schien.

..._. „Ich bin mehr als glücklich", hauchte sie ihm entgegen. Er war mit Hermine heut zu Madam Puddifoot gegangen, obwohl er so schlechte Erinnerungen an seinen letzten Besuch hier hatte. Aber mit Hermine war alles anders. Sie hatte ihn nie gefragt, was Ron oder Viktor über sie denken würden oder über sie gesagt hätten. Sie sah in Harry das, was ein geliebter Mensch erwartete und Harry ging es bei ihr nicht anders.  
__Seit 4 Jahren waren sie nun schon ein Paar, Jahre voller schöner, aber auch schrecklicher Erinnerungen, die sie miteinander teilten. Harry steckte noch in der Ausbildung zum Auror und diese wundervolle Frau ihm gegenüber trug seinen Ring am Finger und sein Kind unter dem Herzen ....._

Eine geschlagene Stunde hatte Hermine sich nicht gerührt. Die Uhr zeigte mittlerweile 17 Uhr an, als es an der Haustür klingelt.  
Arabella öffnete und vor ihr standen Snape und Tonks.  
„Haben sie alles weggeräumt?", fragte Snape flüsternd.  
„Oh, jetzt bin ich aber überrascht, das ist sehr ungelegen", sagte Arabella mit nervösem Blick zur Wohnzimmertür.  
„Wie darf ich das verstehen?", beugte sich Snape, der einen Kopf größer war als sie, zu ihr herunter.  
Verlegen wies sie ihn an, selbst zu schauen, während sie Tonks in die Küche führte.  
„Ja seid ihr denn vom Hippogreif geritten?", konnte sich Snape einen Brüller nicht verkneifen.  
Erschrocken fuhr Hermine herum und sah ihn entsetzt an.  
„Er hat es unbedingt gewollt", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen.  
„Wie lange schon?", fragte er knapp.  
„Eine Stunde, also ungefähr die Hälfte der zu erwartenden Zeit."  
„Wo ist das Gegenmittel? Wir müssen abbrechen!"  
„Auf keinen Fall! Das mach ich kein drittes Mal mit", wehrte sich Hermine.  
„Drittes Mal? Soll das heißen ...", verschlug es Snape die Sprache.  
„Der erste Versuch war mit dem Entgiftungstrank und jetzt wollten wir sehen, wie lange das Elixier wirkt", gab Hermine kleinlaut zu.  
Verzweifelt rieb sich Snape sein Kinn.  
„Und was soll ich jetzt Tonks sagen?", fragte er besorgt Hermine.  
„Tonks ist hier? Wieso, weiß sie nichts davon?".  
„Nein, niemand im Orden weiß etwas, außer Dumbledore, Arabella und mir. Und euch natürlich."  
„Und nun? Wir können sie schlecht wieder weg schicken", sagte Hermine mit einem Blick auf den schlafenden Harry.  
„Ich werde sie wohl oder übel einweihen müssen. Früher oder später erfährt sie es sowieso und es hätte auch keinen Zweck sie anzulügen. Schließlich ist sie ein Auror und wurde bestens in Flüchen und Tränken ausgebildet", beschloss Snape.  
So hatte Hermine ihn noch nie gesehen, er bettelte regelrecht um Hilfe. Aber sie konnte sie ihm nicht geben, so gern sie es in dieser Situation getan hätte.  
„Gut, hol sie her. Ich werde schon die passenden Worte finden", klang Snape entschlossen.  
Mit großem Unwohlsein öffnete Hermine die Tür für Tonks, die zu Harry führte.  
„Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht? Ist er krank? Warum erfahr ich nichts davon?", sprudelten die Fragen nur so aus ihr heraus, als sie Harry da liegen sah.  
„Es ist ein Auftrag von Dumbledore und Harry geht es bestens", antwortete Snape besonnen, obwohl er über Harrys Wohlbefinden gar nichts wusste.  
„Was für ein Auftrag? Für den Orden?"  
„Ja für den Orden. Aber nur 3 unsrer Leute wissen Bescheid und du wirst es jetzt als Vierte erfahren", begann Snape ihr alles zu erzählen.  
Geschockt sah sie in die Runde und musterte jedes einzelne Gesicht der Anwesenden.  
„Weiß Dumbledore, dass ihr das an Harry testet?", fragte Tonks schaudernd als er mit seinen Ausführungen fertig war.  
„Nein, und um ehrlich zu sein, wusste ich es bis eben auch nicht", antwortete er mit leicht erbostem Blick auf Hermine.  
„Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten, er wollte es unbedingt", entgegnete sie entschuldigend.  
„Dann können wir jetzt nur abwarten. Wie lange wird es noch dauern? Wird es ihm danach gut gehen? Ich habe nämlich erst nächste Woche wieder Zeit um herzukommen", plauderte Tonks los und machte es sich auf dem zweiten Sessel bequem.  
Nach über einer Stunde belangloser Plauderei rührte sich Harry noch immer nicht, obwohl die Zeit längst abgelaufen war. Stattdessen drehte er sich genüsslich auf die Seite.  
„Aufstehen Potter!", flötete Snape ihm ins Ohr. „Dein bestellter Begleitservice ist da und hat noch besseres zu tun, als darauf zu warten, dass du dich hier ausschläfst."  
Blinzelnd öffnete Harry die Augen und sah in das überraschte Gesicht von Tonks.  
„Oh hi. Warten sie schon lange? ... Aaaach, ich hätte jetzt noch weiter schlafen können", räkelte er sich und gähnte herzhaft. „Wie lange war ich weg?"  
„Tja, so genau können wir das nicht sagen, weil anzunehmen ist, dass du dein Erwachen einfach verschlafen hast", knurrte Snape ihn sauer an. Aber was konnte Harry dafür, wenn er aus solch himmlischen Träumen nicht erwachte?  
„Wie spät ist es denn?", rieb er sich die Augen.  
„Gleich halb Sieben am Abend", antwortete Tonks.  
„Oh, dann sollten wir mal schnell zu den Dursleys rüberhuschen, sonst drehen die wieder durch, wenn sie zu solch unmuggeligen Zeiten noch gestört werden", sprang Harry schwungvoll vom Sofa und setzte seine Brille wieder auf.  
„Ich muss ja nicht auf euch warten", verabschiedete sich Snape und schluckte schwer. „Auf mich wartet noch eine unangenehme Aufgabe. Ich muss Dumbledore schonend beibringen, dass Tonks und vor allem ihr vom Elixier wisst", fügte er hinzu, als ihn alle fragend anblickten.  
„So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden", versuchte Tonks ihn zu beruhigen. „Irgendwann hättet ihr es doch sowieso allen präsentiert, wenn es schon für den Orden sein soll."  
„Tja, das ist es ja gerade, es ist nicht für den Orden, jedenfalls nicht hauptsächlich", schloss Snape ohne weitere Erklärungen und disapparierte mit einem Knall.  
Irritiert über die letzten Worte starrten sich die Hinterbliebenen an. Arabella zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Wusste sie etwas Genaueres? Aber sie würde es ihnen mit Sicherheit nicht verraten, es war ja schon schlimm genug, dass sie überhaupt etwas wussten und davon viel zu viel.  
„Nun gut, dann werden wir wohl erstmal losgehen. Harry, du führst mich?", ging Tonks in Richtung Haustür.  
Am Gartentor angelangt, drehte sich Harry noch einmal um. Das Haus war völlig verschwunden, man sah nur einen Urwald an Bäumen und Sträuchern.  
Hermine unterhielt sich den ganzen Weg mit Tonks, während Harry einfach nur die frische Luft genoss. Es war schon was ganz anderes draußen rumlaufen zu können, als immer nur aus dem Fenster zu schauen.  
„Hey Big D, ist das nicht dein verblödeter Cousin da vorne?", hörte Harry eine Gruppe Jugendlicher in einer Seitenstraße gröhlen, die sie gerade überquerten.  
„Was macht der denn hier? Der wohnt doch gar nicht bei uns. Hey bleib stehn Potter!", machte Dudley Harry an, nicht wissend, dass Hermine und Tonks, die ein wenig vor ihm liefen, zu ihm gehörten.  
„Na ärgert ihr wieder kleine Kinder, ihr Volltrottel?", fragte Harry spöttisch.  
„Pass auf wie du mit uns redest, sonst setzt es was", fuhr ihn Piers an und holte schon zum Schlag aus.  
Hermine und Tonks, die auf die Auseinandersetzung aufmerksam geworden waren, stellten sich mit verschränkten Armen zu Harry.  
„Was wollen denn die Tussis?", fragte Malcolm mit blasierter Miene und baute sich drohend vor den beiden auf.  
„Lasst ihn gefälligst in Ruhe, sonst werdet ihr euer blaues Wunder erleben", wollte Hermine bedrohlich klingen.  
„Guck dir die Schnepfen an, ja gibt's denn so was?", zeigte Piers auf Hermine und brach in Gelächter aus. „Die Weiber drohen uns, ha ha ha."  
„Haltet euer Maul und du lässt mich gefälligst los, du Spinner", wehrte sich Harry, der von Gordon inzwischen am Hemd festgehalten wurde.  
Hermine und Tonks zückten wie auf Kommando ihre Zauberstäbe und auch Harry griff sich beherzt in die Hosentasche.  
Dudley, der den Ernst der Lage sofort erkannte, hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Ok, lasst sie. Wir haben noch was Besseres heut vor, lasst uns abhauen", sagte er zu seinen Kumpels.  
„Ja was denn, du hast doch wohl keine Angst vor diesen Stöckchen. Oder wollen die uns damit in die Flucht kitzeln", brüllte Piers vor Lachen.  
„Na los, kommt schon. Ich glaub dahinten kommt die Goffers-Gang, die wollt ich schon immer mal hops nehmen", lockte Dudley seine Kumpels von Harry weg.  
Maulend zogen sie hinter ihrem Boss hinterher, nicht ohne wilde Gesten in Richtung Harry zu machen.  
„Ich würd ihnen ja gern einen Fluch hinterher jagen", flüsterte Hermine wütend.  
„Aber du darfst nicht, wegen dem Verbot für Schüler. Ich bin aber keiner mehr", zwinkerte Tonks ihr zu und hielt sich den Zauberstab lässig über die Schulter.  
Hinter sich hörten sie nur noch einen fetten Fleischklops zu Boden gehen, der fluchend wieder aufstand.  
„Netter Cousin", verdrehte Tonks lächelnd die Augen Richtung Harry, als sie im Ligusterweg Nr.4 ankamen.  
„Wer wagt es denn um diese Zeit noch zu klingeln. Petunia, Liebes, gehst du mal nachschauen", hörte Harry seinen Onkel in Wohnzimmer rumfluchen.  
„Oh hallo, Harry. Was willst du denn so spät noch hier? Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte Petunia mit aufgesetzter Freundlichkeit, als sie Tonks und Hermine bei ihm stehen sah. „Mrs Granger?", gab sie Tonks die Hand und spähte dabei in die Auffahrt, ob der schwarze Mercedes wieder da stehen würde.  
„Oh nein, nein. Mein Name ist Tonks, Entschuldigung", reichte sie Petunia die Hand.  
„Sag mal, wo wohnst du denn jetzt Harry? Immer noch bei Hermine?", fragte sie gespielt neugierig.  
„Nein, und ich glaube auch nicht, dass dich das wirklich interessiert", antwortete Harry schnippisch. „Ich bin auch nur hergekommen, weil ich mein restliches Gepäck holen wollte", drängte er sich zwischen Petunia und dem Türrahmen hindurch.  
„Darf ich fragen in welchem Verhältnis sie zu Harry stehen?", wandte sie sich nun an Tonks.  
„Ich muss nur auf ihn aufpassen, damit ihm nichts zustößt, sie wissen schon", nickte sie Petunia zu.  
„Dann sind sie wohl auch so eine ... um Himmels Willen", kreischte Petunia los und zerrte Tonks ins Haus. Diese hatte sich gerade im Wandspiegel entdeckt und gesehen, dass ihre Haarfarbe so gar nicht zu ihrer Jacke passte und sie kurzerhand mit einem Augenzwinkern geändert.  
„Sind sie denn wahnsinnig geworden", schimpfte sie los und vergewisserte sich, ob auch ja niemand aus den Nachbarhäusern gerade zu ihnen geschaut hatte.  
Währenddessen hatte Harry sein gesamtes Hab und Gut zusammen gepackt und war wieder am Fuße der Treppe erschienen. Er sah Hermine, die giggelnd in der Haustür stand und seine aufgebrachte Tante.  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen kam nun auch Vernon aus dem Wohnzimmer um nachzuschauen, was hier so einen Tumult verursachte.  
„Was schleppst du uns wieder für Pack ins Haus?", zischte er Harry an, nachdem er kurz die Situation erfasst hatte.  
„Tut mir Leid, kommt die nächsten 10 Monate auch nicht wieder vor und außerdem sind wir sowieso schon wieder weg", antwortete Harry monoton. „Könnt ihr mir nur kurz die Hogsmeade-Erlaubnis unterschreiben", fiel ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, bevor er die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ.  
„Toll nicht?", wandte er sich an die entsetzte Tonks. „Hier kann man sich doch echt wohl fühlen."

* * *

**Review-Antworten:**

**HarryHermine:** Vielen Dank! Mal schauen was sich ergibt, mit H/H ;o)

**Choooo:** auch danke an dich, ja komischerweise war der Haken wieder drin 'schulterzuck'

**Honigdrache:** bin schon fleißig dabei ;o) Danke für den Keks 'g'

Wieso gehen hier die Sterne nicht?


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

Zufrieden, dass er den Wisch für die Schule hatte und die Dursleys nun für 1 Jahr nicht mehr sehen musste, trabte er bepackt hinter Tonks und Hermine wieder zu Arabellas Haus. Er musste ja schon froh sein, dass Onkel Vernon nicht noch ausfälliger geworden ist, aber das hatte er scheinbar angesichts Tonks' lieber bleiben lassen.  
Nur wenige Meter waren sie vom Haus entfernt, als die Hecke plötzlich zur Seite wich und die Haustür freigab. Harry fand das schon etwas seltsam, sah man doch, wenn man aus dem Fenster schaute, keinerlei Gestrüpp rings um das Haus.  
„Professor Snape war gerade noch mal da und hat ausrichten lassen, dass Hermine übermorgen als Zeugin vor dem Zaubergamot aussagen soll", kam ihnen Arabella sofort entgegen.  
„Bitte was soll ich? Was wird denn verhandelt?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.  
„Ich glaube es geht um eine ehemalige Professorin, so genau hat er sich nicht ausgedrückt. Hat nur gesagt, du wärst als Zeugin vorgesehen, weil du eine der Vertrauensschülerinnen bist."  
„Das kann nur gegen die Umbridge sein, sonst hat doch niemand Dreck am Zauberstab", kam es prompt von Harry.  
„Soll Harry dort auch hin? Ich meine er hätte sicher viel mehr zu erzählen als ich. Er war immerhin ein Hauptopfer ihrer fiesen Machenschaften."  
„Kinder, ich weiß auch nicht mehr. Vielleicht kommt Albus ja noch mal vorbei um das mit dir zu besprechen", hob Arabella nur ahnungslos die Schultern. „Bleiben sie noch zum Abendessen?", wandte sie sich an Tonks.  
Grübelnd brachte Harry seine Sachen nach oben und holte geistesabwesend seine Schulbücher aus dem Rucksack.

‚_Wieso gerade Hermine? Nur weil sie Vertrauensschüler ist? Naja, ich hab ja nie jemandem was gesagt, was die Umbridge beim Nachsitzen mit den Schülern gemacht hat. Ich frag mich ob noch mehr Leute sich die Haut aufritzen mussten außer mir und Jordan. Ich wär so gern bei der Verhandlung dabei, diese Hexe soll büßen für das was sie ihren eigentlich Schutzbefohlenen angetan hat.'_

„Kommst du essen?", riss Hermine ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Ja sofort", antwortete er und kramte seine Pergamentrollen mit den Hausaufsätzen zusammen, die er schon bei den Dursleys geschrieben hatte..  
„Was hättest du denn zu erzählen?", fragte Tonks neugierig, als alle am Tisch saßen.  
Eigentlich wollte Harry gar nicht so gern darüber reden, es war ihm schon ziemlich unangenehm, was er hatte mit sich machen lassen. Wie ein kleiner dummer Junge war er behandelt worden, als Lügner verdammt dazu, die Wahrheit nicht an die Öffentlichkeit zu tragen.  
„Sie hat mich nachsitzen lassen, sehr oft nachsitzen lassen", antwortet Harry und ihm zerriss es fast die Eingeweide vor lauter Wut.  
„Nachsitzen?", schaute Tonks ihn unverständig an.  
„Ja, Sätze schreiben, mit einer ganz besonderen Feder. Die Tinte war mein Blut und die Worte ritzten sich in meine Haut ein. Ich sollte sie so nie wieder vergessen", kam es erstickt aus Harrys Mund. Er rieb sich unbewusst über die Hand, die im letzten Jahr so viel erleiden musste.  
Auf Tonks' Gesicht zeichnete sich das blanke Entsetzen ab. Die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen stiegen Tränen in Arabellas Augen auf.  
„Fudge ist ein elender Stümper", schlug Tonks die Faust auf den Tisch. „Nur ihm ist das ganze Drama zu verdanken. Und für so Einen arbeite ich auch noch, schämen sollte ich mich", schüttelte sie resigniert den Kopf.  
„Bin gespannt was er zu der ganzen Geschichte zu sagen hat. Es waren ja seine Anordnungen, die die Umbridge in Hogwarts durchgeführt hat", sagte Hermine verbittert.  
Bis tief in die Nacht diskutierten die Vier, um letztendlich doch einsehen zu müssen, dass nicht sie die Verhandlung führen würden.  
Aber Harry erinnerte sich an seine Anhörung und war zuversichtlich, dass Umbridge und vielleicht auch Fudge eine gerechte Strafe erhalten würden.  
„Würden Sie Prof. Dumbledore fragen, ob ich auch mit zur Verhandlung kommen kann?", fragte Harry Tonks bevor sie apparierte.  
„Ich werde ihn auf alle Fälle fragen. Nein sagen kann er immer noch", zwinkerte sie ihm zu und war auch schon weg.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachten Harry und Hermine damit, ihre Aufsätze zu vergleichen. In den letzten 3 Wochen war ja gar nichts geworden, da Harrys gesamtes Schulzeug noch bei den Dursleys lag. Aber er hatte schon einiges vor seinem Geburtstag erledigt, schon um den dummen Kommentaren von Onkel Vernon aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
Am späten Nachmittag schaute Dumbledore vorbei. Wie gebannt hing Harry ihm an den Lippen, als er mitteilte, dass er selbstverständlich mit ins Ministerium kommen könnte. Schließlich wäre er - neben Dumbledore selbst - einer der Leute, die vom Ministerium dermaßen geschnitten wurden, dass er ein Anrecht hätte auch ein paar Worte zu den vorgefallenen Sachen zu sagen.  
Obwohl es für Harry eine Genugtuung war, dass diese Hexe vielleicht eine saftige Bestrafung erhalten würde, so hatte er doch ziemliche Angst morgen Früh an den Ort zu fahren, der ihm in so schlechter Erinnerung war. Dort hatte Sirius sein Leben gelassen und auch er selbst wäre fast gestorben, wenn Dumbledore nicht da gewesen wäre.  
Grinsend suchte er sich die Sachen heraus, die er anziehen würde. Er hatte genau die Bilder vor Augen, wie Mrs Weasley im Grimmauldsplace an ihm rumgezupft hatte, damit er auch ja ordentlich aussah.

Am nächsten Morgen stand nach dem Frühstück ein Wagen des Ministeriums vor Arabellas Haus. Auch sie hatte beschlossen, sich die Verhandlung anzuschauen und so stiegen sie zu Mr Weasley, der sie herzlich begrüßte, und Moody ins Auto.  
„Ich wäre auch ganz gern wieder mit der U-Bahn gefahren, aber so ist das auch ganz angenehm", sagte Arthur zu seinen Fahrgästen, als sie sich in Bewegung setzten.  
Sie kamen an dem halbzerfallenen Platz an, wo die verlassene, noch zertrümmerter aussehende Telefonzelle stand.  
Alle quetschten sich hinein, als Moody auch schon den Zahlencode eingab.  
Die bekannte Frauenstimme begrüßte sie wie immer und verlangte nach den Namen der Gäste.  
Harry entnahm die Anstecker dem Münzschacht des Telefons und verteilte sie, als sich der Fahrstuhl auch schon in Bewegung setzte.  
Ruckelnd flogen die beleuchteten Korridore an ihnen vorbei, bevor die Kabine im Atrium anhielt und ihre Gäste freiließ.  
Das selbe mulmige Gefühl wie vor einem Jahr durchzog Harry. Aber die Angst war anders, sie bezog sich nicht auf das, wegen was er hier war, sondern auf den Ort.  
Wie versteinert blickte er zum Brunnen. Er war in der Zwischenzeit nicht repariert worden, die Zeichen der stattgefundenen Schlacht nicht beseitigt worden.  
Wie ferngesteuert ging er zum Empfangsschalter, wo die Zauberstäbe registriert wurden, immer ein Blick auf den zerstörten Brunnen. Einzig und allein das Messingschild für St. Mungos war wieder an einer Tafel befestigt worden, an der jetzt noch ein weiteres Schild hing.  
Harry ging näher heran.

_Im Gedenken an die Opfer des Dunklen Lordes_

_Der Brunnen der Bruderschaft wurde in der Nacht seiner Auferstehung zerstört und wird als Erinnerung an seine Gräueltaten für die Nachwelt so erhalten bleiben._

Wütend kniff Harry die Augen zusammen. ‚Nacht seiner Auferstehung? Da war er schon ein ganzes Jahr unter uns!' hätte er am liebsten laut rausgeschrien.  
Auch Hermine war herangetreten und las das Schild zähneknirschend.  
„Irgendwann kommt die ganze Wahrheit ans Licht, du wirst es sehen. Und heute machen wir den Anfang", munterte sie Harry auf und zog ihn zu dem Aufzug an dem die anderen schon warteten.  
Diesmal fuhr der Lift nicht nach unten, Harry war froh, dass ihm wenigstens der Anblick der düsteren Kellergänge erspart bleiben würde.  
Vor einer großen eichenen Tür standen schon Prof. Dumbledore und Prof. McGonagall und unterhielten sich.  
„Guten Morgen. Ihr könnt auch schon rein gehen und euch die besten Plätze sichern. Hagrid ist auch schon da", begrüßte Dumbledore die Ankömmlinge.  
Hagrid war nicht zu übersehen, so dass Harry gleich auf ihn zusteuerte.  
Freudig begrüßte er seinen großen Freund.  
„Hast du etwa auch eine Vorladung bekommen?", fragte er ihn.  
„Uhm ja. Ham wohl alle gekriegt, die mit ihr aneinander geraten sin."  
„Gibt's was Neues von Grawp?", flüsterte Harry ihm zu.  
„Komm immer besser mit ihm klar. Er fragt dauernd nach Hermy", zwinkerte er Hermine zu und man sah ihm an, dass er nicht übertrieb. Sein Gesicht war frei von jeglichen Verletzungen.  
Ein lauter Gong gab den Beginn der Verhandlung bekannt.  
Die Mitglieder des Zaubergamot nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Harry erkannte sie sofort an ihren pflaumenblauen Umhängen, die er noch vom letzten Jahr in Erinnerung hatte.  
Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass dieser Gerichtssaal viel freundlicher war, als der in dem er verhört wurde. Die Sitze waren mit silbernem Samt bezogen und an den Wänden hingen Bilder von scheinbar ehemaligen Mitgliedern, die auch alle die blauen Umhänge trugen.  
„Dann wollen wir mal beginnen", erhob ein Zauberer mit schmalem Gesicht und grauem Haar die Stimme. „Es führen die Verhandlung, Madam Amelia Susan Bones, Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung; Pamela Flora Powels, stellvertretende Ministeriumssprecherin; meine Wenigkeit, Richard Lucas Magnus Checker, Leiter der Abteilung zur Umsetzung von Strafverfolgungsmaßnahmen; Gerichtsschreiberinnen, Judith Millicent Snider und Zoe Florence Miggerton.  
Als Zeugen der Anklage wurden geladen, der ehrenwerte Prof. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Leiter der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei; Prof. Minerva McGonagall, Lehrerin für Verwandlungen und Hausleiterin von Gryffindor in Hogwarts; Rubeus Hagrid, Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Wildhüter in Hogwarts; Ms Hermine Granger, Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor; Mr Ernie Macmillan, Vertrauensschüler des Hauses Ravenclaw, Ms Hannah Abbott, Vertrauensschülerin aus Hufflepuff und als letzter Mr Draco Malfoy, Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin."  
Aufgebracht drehten Harry und Hermine die Köpfe um nach den zuletzt aufgerufenen Leuten Ausschau zu halten. Ernie und Hannah winkten ihnen zu, während Malfoy sie giftig anblickte.  
„Bin ja gespannt was Malfoy zu berichten hat", sagte Harry, zornig darüber, dass der hier überhaupt vorgeladen wurde. Er war schließlich eines von Umbridges Werkzeugen um den anderen 3 Häusern das Leben schwer zu machen.  
„Dolores Jane Umbridge, bitte erheben sie sich", forderte Checker die Angeklagte auf.  
„Gegen sie liegen folgende Anklagepunkte vor", verlas er eine Liste, die scheinbar nie enden wollte. „Haben sie in irgendeinem Punkt selbst etwas dazu zu sagen, bevor wir mit den Zeugenbefragungen beginnen?"  
„Ich habe nur die Anweisungen des Ministerium befolgt", antwortete diese kleinlaut mit ihrer süßlichen Stimme.  
Ein Murmeln ging durch die Reihen.  
„Diese ganzen Beschlüsse, die im letzten Jahr verfasst wurden, wie kamen die zustande? Haben sie dem Minister die Vorkommnisse in Hogwarts dargelegt und somit nach Veränderungen in einem gut laufenden Schulbetrieb verlangt?", fragte nun Mrs Bones.  
„Aber ich sollte doch von Mrs Fudge aus alles überwachen", sprang Umbridge empört auf, obwohl man kaum einen Unterscheid sah, ob sie nun saß oder stand. „Eigentlich müsste er genauso hier auf der Anklagebank sitzen", beschuldigte sie ihren ehemaligen Vorgesetzten.  
„Das werden sicher die Aussagen der Zeugen noch ein wenig aufklären, wer hier die Schuld an den Vorkommnissen trägt", empörte sich nun Pamela Powels, in weiser Voraussicht ihrem Chef die Schultern zu stärken.  
„Prof. Dumbledore, darf ich sie in den Zeugenstand bitten", wies Checker mit einladender Geste auf einen bequemen Sessel in mitten des Saales. „Erzählen sie uns bitte, welchen Eindruck Mrs Umbridge auf sie gemacht hat."  
„Nun ja, sie schien schon sehr kompetent zu sein, schließlich wurde sie uns von Fudge persönlich geschickt. Allerdings ist es mir noch nie untergekommen dass mich ein neuer Lehrer in meiner Eröffnungsrede an die Schüler, unterbricht."Dabei warf er einen fragenden Blick in Richtung der Angeklagten. Das war damals selbst Harry aufgefallen, was diese Person sich gleich am ersten Abend rausnahm.  
Die folgenden Worte von Dumbledore brachten keinen großen Fortschritt, hatte er ja die wenigsten unschönen Kontakte mit ihr gehabt. Er war ja selbst aus Hogwarts gegangen, bevor er in die Fänge des Ministeriums geraten konnte.  
Das sollte sich allerdings nach den Aussagen von Hagrid und Prof. McGonagall schlagartig ändern. Sie bestätigten die Vorwürfe der angeordneten Körperverletzung und der Untergrabung der Autorität des gesamten Lehrerkollektives.  
„Ich hatte die Befugnis den Unterricht zu kontrollieren und die Kompetenz der Lehrkräfte zu beurteilen", rief Umbridge dazwischen, wurde aber sofort von Mrs Bones ermahnt.  
„Das mag ja sein, aber sie hatten niemals die Befugnis, die Lehrer des Hauses zu verweisen, ohne auch nur einmal den Schulleiter darüber zu unterrichten. Ich seh heut noch die völlig aufgelöste Sybill vor meinen Augen", schüttelte McGonagall ärgerlich den Kopf. „Ich bin so froh, dass wir so engagierte Schüler in Hogwarts haben, die dem ganzen Treiben ein Ende gesetzt habe. Nicht auszudenken, was aus der Schule geworden wäre, wenn diese Person uns noch weiter schikaniert hätte. Ich für meinen Teil hätte mit Sicherheit keinen Fuß mehr in das Schloss gesetzt und heutzutage ist es schwer gute Lehrer zu finden", beendete McGonagall ihre Aussage.  
„Sie sprachen gerade von engagierten Schülern, dann werden wir an dieser Stelle doch gleich mal anknüpfen, Mr Malfoy, darf ich sie nach vorn bitten", führte Mrs Bones die Verhandlung weiter.  
„Der gehört allerdings nicht dazu", kam ein erboster Einwurf von McGonagall.  
„Das macht nichts, vielleicht hat er uns trotzdem was zu sagen. So Draco, wie fanden sie Mrs Umbridge als Lehrerin?"  
„Sie hat uns gemocht und war immer fair uns gegenüber", antwortet er für seine Begriffe wahrheitsgetreu.  
„Damit spricht er nur von den Slytherins", rief Hermine wütend dazwischen.  
„Ruhe im Saal", kam es vom Gerichtsdiener, der somit gleich einer lautstarken Debatte Einhalt gebot.  
„Sie hat eine Art Schülerpolizei gegründet. Wer war dort alles vertreten?", wollte Mrs Bones wissen, die das mit Sicherheit von ihrer Nichte wusste, die auch in Harrys Jahrgang und Mitglied der DA war.  
„Wir waren nur Slytherins, aber jeder konnte sich freiwillig melden. Keine Ahnung warum aus den anderen Häusern niemand mitmachen wollte."  
„Na weil wir nicht gefragt wurden", zischte Harry zu Hermine. In ihm brodelte es.  
„Ich hätte sowieso nicht mitgemacht, niemals", antwortete sie genauso wütend wie Harry.  
„Gut gut, nehmen sie wieder Platz, Ms Granger bitte", forderte Checker auf.  
„Ms Granger, sie gelten als eine sehr gute Schülerin, die sich auch gern für das Recht schwächerer einsetzt. Was fiel ihnen besonders im letzten Schuljahr auf, was hatte sich an der Schule verändert?"  
Hermine, die ob des Lobes rosarot angelaufen war, begann zu erzählen.  
„Ich habe gleich bei Mrs Umbridges Rede gemerkt, dass sie die Schule völlig umkrempeln will. Ihr Unterricht war eine einzige Katastrophe, wir haben rein gar nichts gelernt, mussten immer nur im Buch lesen. Praktische Übungen, die man für die Verteidigung ja nun mal braucht, gab es keine. Wir haben Schwarz für unsere Prüfungen gesehen und so beschlossen wir, eine Lerngruppe zu gründen. Kaum hatten wir das mit den interessierten Schülern besprochen, wurden sämtliche Clubs und Gruppen verboten. Ja sogar die Quidditchmannschaften mussten um eine erneute Erlaubnis betteln.  
Unseren Club, ohne den wir mit Sicherheit alle durch die Prüfung gerasselt wären, haben wir natürlich geheim weiter geführt, bis er dann verraten wurde. Aber Prof. Dumbledore hat die Schuld auf sich genommen und hat daraufhin fluchtartig das Schloss verlassen, tut uns jetzt noch Leid, Professor", sagte sie an ihn gewandt. „Aber das sind ja noch nicht mal die Höhepunkte ihrer Gemeinheiten. Ständig gab es neue Verbote, sie hat unsere Post überwacht. Freunde von mir mussten bei ihr nachsitzen und dort hat sie sie regelrecht gefoltert."Hermine musste schlucken, bevor sie weitersprechen konnte. „Ernie und Hannah können das bestätigen und auch Harry Potter. Er war ihr liebstes Opfer. Nächtelang musste er bei ihr Strafarbeiten machen und kam dann mit blutigen Händen zurück."  
Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal und alle sahen Richtung Harry, der mit fester Miene zu Umbridge sah, die immer kleiner in ihrem Stuhl wurde.  
„Blutige Hände, sagten sie?", fragte Powels ungläubig.  
„Ja, Harry und auch Lee Jordan, der mittlerweile die Schule abgeschlossen hat. Umbridge hatte eine spezielle Feder, die die Worte in die Haut schnitt, damit sie nicht so schnell vergessen werden sollten."  
„Wir fügen einen weiteren Anklagepunkt hinzu, Vorsätzliche Körperverletzung in mindestens 2 Fällen", dröhnte Checker ungehalten.  
„Haben sie zu ihrer Verteidigung etwas zu sagen?", wurde Umbridge von Mrs Bones gefragt.  
„Dafür haben diese Schüler mich in den Verbotenen Wald gelockt. Ich wurde von Zentauren verschleppt, ja wurde ich", zeigte sie nervös fuchtelnd auf Hermine.  
„Stimmt das Ms Granger?", hakte Powels nach.  
„Ja, leider. Aber wir mussten doch nach London. Und Mrs Umbridge hielt uns fest, wir brauchten eine Möglichkeit, sie loszuwerden", stammelte Hermine verlegen. Sollte sie jetzt wirklich alles über Harrys Eingebungen sagen?  
„Nun ja, Harry hat doch diese Narbe und durch die hat er Kontakt zu Voldemort."  
Abermals ging ein Raunen durch den Saal, begleitet von entsetzten Aufschreien.  
„Er hatte gespürt, dass ... ein guter Bekannter in großer Gefahr schwebt, bedroht von Voldemort. Na ja und was dann hier im Ministerium passiert ist, wissen sie ja alle selbst."  
„Ja, das wissen wir, und wir sind euch auch sehr verbunden, dass so viele Todesser dingfest gemacht werden konnten", nickte Checker anerkennend.  
„Aber gab es niemanden den ihr hättet informieren können. Ihr steckt noch mitten in der Ausbildung und wolltet euch allein dem größten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten stellen?", fragte Powels ungläubig.  
„Es war ja kaum noch ein Lehrer in der Schule dem wir vertraut haben", antwortete Hermine entschuldigend.  
„Nun gut. Diese ganze Geschichte ist ja noch mal glimpflich abgelaufen, da brauchen wir nicht weiter drauf rum hacken", beschloss Mrs Bones die Befragung. „Ich denke wir haben genug gehört heute, der Zaubergamot zieht sich zurück für die Beratung. Wir geben das Urteil in ca. 1 Stunde nach der Mittagspause bekannt."  
Neugierig scharten sich einige der Besucher um Harry, als sie wartend in der Cafeteria saßen.  
„Du sagtest dass du mit dem Dunklen Lord verbunden bist, wie spürst du das?", fragte ein Zauberer mit knubbeliger Nase.  
„Ich träume von den Sachen, die er gerade tut oder denkt. Er manipuliert mich so. Ja ich weiß, Okklumentik hilft dagegen, aber das habe ich im letzten Jahr nicht so ernst genommen", antwortete Harry, gefolgt von erstaunten Aha's und nachdenklichen Mienen der Zuhörer.  
Langsam traten sie wieder den Rückweg in den Gerichtssaal an. Malfoy war mit verbiesterter Miene sitzen geblieben und warf ihnen finstere Blicke zu, als sie ihre Plätze wieder einnahmen.  
Der Gong wurde ein zweites Mal geschlagen.  
„Bitte erheben sie sich", forderte Mr Checker die Anwesenden auf.  
„Die Angeklagte, Dolores Jane Umbridge, wird in allen Anklagepunkten für schuldig erklärt. Dies hat eine unehrenhafte Entlassung aus dem Dienste des Ministeriums zur Folge. Desweiteren wird ihr eine Geldstrafe über 250 Galleonen auferlegt und sie wird für ein Jahr unentgeltlichen Dienst im St.-Mungo-Hospital leisten. Bei Nichteinhaltung der Auflagen, drohen 6 Monate Askaban", sprach Mrs Bones den Urteilsspruch und knallte abschließend den Hammer auf den Tisch.

**Review-Antworten**

**Honigdrache:** Freut mich dass es dir gefällt, das nächste Mal wünsch ich mir aber ne Belohnungs-Schoki, die krümelt nich so auf die Tastatur

**Harry Hermine:** Mal schauen ob es ein Blick in die Zukunft war 'g' meine Kristallkugel ist zur Zeit ziemlich trüb in dieser Hinsicht 'augenroll'


	9. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

„St.-Mungos?", kreischte Umbridge aufgebracht. „Ich im St.-Mungos arbeiten? Pah, da geh ich doch lieber gleich nach Askaban."  
„Aber ja doch, sie verstehen sich ja so blendend mit den Dementoren. Die habe sicher schon ein Kaffeekränzchen für sie vorbereitet. Schließlich schulden sie ihnen noch was, für den Job den sie ihnen im letzten Jahr besorgt haben", schrie Harry nach vorn.  
Aus den Reihen kamen ungläubige fragende Blicke.  
„Wie darf man denn das bitteschön verstehen?", fragte Checker und alle hielten in ihrer Aufbruchbewegung inne.  
„Sie war diejenige, die im letzten Jahr die Dementoren nach Little Whinging beordert hat", antwortete Harry laut und deutlich und deutete anklagend auf Umbridge.  
Ein Aufstöhnen ging durch die Menschenmenge. Entsetzt ließen sich die Mitglieder des Zaubergamot wieder in ihre Sitze fallen.  
Umbridge dagegen war aufgesprungen und setzte an, Harry wieder lauthals als Lügner darzustellen.  
„Halten sie verdammt noch mal den Mund", brüllte Checker zornesrot im Gesicht. „Verraten sie uns lieber, wie sie auf die Idee kommen konnten, in solch schwierigen Zeiten wie sie nun mal sind, die unnahbarsten Wesen frei durch London marschieren zu lassen. Sie haben keinerlei Befugnisse den Wachen von Askaban irgendwelche Befehle zu geben. Wahrscheinlich ist es ihnen zu verdanken, dass wir in den letzten Monaten solche Schwierigkeiten mit ihnen hatten", sagte er in einem Atemzug.  
„Irgendjemand musste doch was gegen den da unternehmen, ihm Einhalt gebieten solche Lügen zu verbreiten", zeigte sie mit ihren dicken, hässlich beringten Fingern auf Harry.  
„Von welchen Lügen sprechen sie genau? Und jetzt setzen sie sich gefälligst wieder auf ihren Platz!", donnerte Checker. „Colloportus", schleuderte er einen Fluch gegen die Eichentür, der sie immer näher gekommen war, scheinbar darauf bedacht, den Saal fluchtartig zu verlassen.  
Kleinlaut ließ sie sich in ihren Sitz sinken und verzog beleidigt das Gesicht.  
„Fragen sie doch Fudge, der ist doch derselben Ansicht. Wieso werde ich eigentlich für alles verantwortlich gemacht. Ich hab doch nur die Befehle des Ministerium ausgeführt!", blökte sie das Gericht an und verschränkte ihre kurzen Arme vor der Brust.  
„Mr Fudge befindet sich momentan in Askaban, wie sie wissen dürften. Die Wachen sind noch immer nicht ganz ruhig gestellt. Außerdem hat er sich weitestgehend von den Amtsgeschäften zurückgezogen, um sich darüber klar zu werden, was im letzten Jahr alles schief gelaufen ist. Aber seien sie gewiss, auch er wird sich vor dem Zaubergamot verantworten müssen", antwortete Mrs Powels, die momentan als eine der wichtigsten Personen im Ministerium agierte. „Und nun beantworten sie die Frage von Mr Checker!"  
„Sie wissen doch genau, von welchen Lügen ich spreche. Oder wollen sie behaupten, dass sie dem da das alles abgenommen haben? Er bringt eiskalt seinen Kontrahenten im Trimagischen Turnier um und behauptet dann auch noch rotzfrech, dass das der Dunkle Lord war", antwortete sie schnippisch.  
„Das ist keine Lüge", brüllte Harry zornig und sprang auf. Hermine konnte ihn gerade so am Hemd festhalten, obwohl sie ihn nur zu gut verstehen konnte. Sie war genauso wütend.  
„Voldemort ist seit über einem Jahr wieder unter uns und nicht erst seit letztem Juni. Ständig hat er sich in meine Gedanken geschlichen, hat mich Dinge sehen lassen, die es so nicht gab. Und das alles nur weil er mich ins Ministerium locken wollte. Ich sollte ihm aus der Mysteriumsabteilung etwas holen, was unser Schicksal besiegelt hat", unterbrach er kurz, als er Dumbledores Blick sah, der ihm verriet, nicht zu erwähnen, dass Harry den Inhalt der Prophezeiung wusste.  
„Und was war das, wenn man fragen darf?", blickte Mrs Bones ihn neugierig an.  
„Eine Prophezeiung. Aber sie ging im Kampf zu Bruch und niemand konnte den Inhalt hören", antwortetet Harry ohne dabei zu lügen.  
Aufgeregtes Gemurmel erfüllte den Saal.  
Harry erhielt noch mehr anerkennende Blicke, als vorhin, wo Hermine von der Wirkung seiner Narbe gesprochen hatte. Zu gerne hätte er gewusste, wievielen von den Leuten es jetzt zutiefst Leid tat, dass sie ihm und Dumbledore nicht schon vor einem Jahr geglaubt hatten.  
Selbst Malfoy sah interessiert zu Harry, obwohl er sicher von seinem Vater über die Existenz einer solchen Prophezeiung wusste.  
„Mrs Umbridge", unterbrach Checker die eifrigen Diskussionen der Zuhörer. „Was haben sie nun dazu zu sagen?"  
„Ich glaube ihm nicht, nein. Er lügt doch wenn er nur den Mund aufmacht. Er macht damit die ganze Schule kaputt. Ich musste das verhindern. Deshalb hab ich die Dementoren zu ihm geschickt. Sie sollten ihm die Seele aus dem Leib holen."Wild gestikulierend sprang sie wieder von ihrem Stuhl und ging drohend auf Harry zu.  
„Du bist doch die Ausgeburt der Hölle. Wie kann es sein, dass ein 15 jähriger einen Patronus erschafft? Wie kann es überhaupt sein, dass ein Baby einen Todesfluch überlebt?", zischte sie Harry an und ihr quollen dabei bedrohlich die Augäpfel aus den Höhlen.  
‚Das wurde mir prophezien', wäre es fast aus Harry herausgeplatzt, aber Dumbledore kam ihm zuvor.  
„Das stand möglicherweise in der Prophezeiung, aber das wird die Welt nun nicht mehr erfahren."  
Umbridge wurde von 2 ziemlich großen, bulligen Zauberern zurück zu ihrem Platz gezerrt. Entrüstet riss sie sich aus ihren Fängen und richtete sich die Kleidung.  
„Ihre letzte Frage an Mr Potter, gibt mir doch einiges zu denken, Mrs Umbridge. Sympatisieren sie mit dem Dunklen Lord?", wollte Mrs Bones von der Angeklagten wissen.  
„Wie können sie es wagen", kreischte diese entsetzt los.  
„Es war nur eine einfach Frage", versuchte Bones die Situation wieder zu beruhigen.  
„Darauf muss ich nicht antworten", entgegnete Umbridge beleidigt und setzte eine Miene auf, die sie wie ein kleines beleidigtes Kind aussehen ließ.  
„Nun, wie sie meinen, dann machen wir uns da selbst einen Reim drauf", beschloss Mrs Bones die Befragung, in der Annahme, dass sie sowieso keine brauchbare Antwort mehr bekommen würde.  
„Wir nehmen des Weiteren in die Liste der Anklagepunkte auf, die unhaltbaren Beschimpfungen eines Opfers, den Missbrauch von Amtsbefugnissen und die außerordentliche Gefährdung von Muggeln mit der damit verbundenen Gefährdung der Beziehungen zu diesen. In Anbetracht dieser neuen Erkenntnisse, erhöhe ich das Strafmaß auf 1 Jahr Askaban, eine Geldstrafe von 350 Galleonen und den Ausschluss aus der magischen Gemeinschaft. Wir sollten froh sein, dass sie es vorzogen lieber nach Askaban zu gehen, sonst hätten wir wohl nichts mehr von diesen weiteren Straftaten gehört. Nicht auszudenken, was sie mit den armen Patienten angestellt hätten. Und nun schaffen sie diese Person bitte weg, ich kann sie nicht mehr sehen", beendete Mr Checker in ruhigem Ton und knallte den Hammer auf den Tisch, dass sich Holzsplitter aus der Platte lösten.  
Geplättet über das erneute Urteil saß Umbridge in ihrem Stuhl und starrte mit offenem Mund die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots an, die einstimmig diese Entscheidung benickten.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und 2 Auroren traten herein um sie abzuholen. Wortlos erhob sie sich und folgte wie in Trance. Tosender Beifall und Pfiffe begleiteten sie aus dem Saal.  
„Harry, ich hab' s dir doch gesagt, heute machen wir den Anfang", strahlte Hermine ihn an.  
„Und was für einer. Ich glaube von diesen Leuten hier, brauchen wir keinen einzigen nochmals überzeugen und bei Malfoy leg ich sowieso keinen Wert drauf", umarmte er freudig Hermine.  
„Ich glaube das sollten wir alle feiern. Heute Abend 19 Uhr in meinem Haus?", lud Arabella die Ordensmitglieder ein.  
„Vielen Dank Arabella. Wir Fünf werden heute Abend mit Severus zusammen zu Ihnen kommen. Sollen wir etwas mitbringen?", bedankte sich Dumbledore und verließ mit McGonagall und Hagrid den Gerichtssaal.  
„Ich bringe Molly mit, die wird etwas Leckeres vorbereiten. Aber jetzt fahren wir euch erstmal wieder nach Hause", beschloss Mr Weasley. Auf dem Weg durch das Atrium warf Harry nochmals einen Blick auf den Brunnen.  
„Wo kommt denn plötzlich das ganze Gold her?", fragte er verwundert.  
„Oh, das ging aber schnell", staunte auch Moody. „Das müssen schon die Galleonen von Umbridge sein. Sämtliche Strafgelder werden von den jeweiligen Verliesen der Verurteilten direkt in den Brunnen übertragen."  
„Na dann hatte die Gute ja doch noch ein Herz für das St.-Mungos", lachte Hermine trocken.  
„Gezwungenermaßen", stimmte Mr Weasley mit ein. „Und dagegen kann sie sich nicht mal wehren."  
„Schau mal", wies Hermine auf das Schild auf der Tafel, das ihnen vor der Verhandlung so sehr aufgestoßen war.  
Harry las den Text mit einem siegerhaften Lächeln im Gesicht.

_Im Gedenken an die Opfer des Dunklen Lordes_

_Der Brunnen der Bruderschaft wurde in einem Duell zwischen dem Dunklen Lord mit seinen Anhängern und einer handvoll Schüler der Hogwartsschule zerstört und wird als Erinnerung an seine Gräueltaten für die Nachwelt so erhalten bleiben._

„Hab ich's dir nicht gesagt", wiederholte sich Hermine und gab ihm einen Knuff in die Seite.

„Wollen sie noch kurz mit reinkommen?", fragte Arabella, als sie wieder vor ihrem Haus standen.  
Grinsend sahen sich die anderen an.  
„Ich glaube dafür fehlt uns Snape. Ich hab jedenfalls keine Lust mich durch dieses Gestrüpp zu kämpfen, um dann hinten im Garten rauszukommen", zwinkerte Moody mit seinem normalen Auge, was das magische noch riesiger wirken ließ.  
„Ach stimmt ja", schlug sie sich vor den Kopf, hatte sie doch angesichts der für sie sichtbaren Haustür vergessen, dass für Moody und Arthur das Haus nur ein riesiger Strauch war.  
„Na dann, bis heute Abend und vielen Dank für das Taxi", verabschiedete sich Harry vorerst und betrat das Haus.  
„Ich glaube wir sollten unser Labor abbauen. Ich weiß nicht, ob Dumbledore die restlichen Ordensmitglieder auch schon einweihen möchte."  
Seit Harry und Hermine von dem Experiment wussten, hatte Arabella sich die tägliche Mühe des Auf- und Abbauens nicht mehr gemacht, was schließlich eine ganze Stunde mehr Zeit für die eigentliche Arbeit brachte.  
Sie deckten gerade den Tisch ein, als es auch schon an der Haustür schellte.  
„Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim", begrüßte Arabella die Partygäste.  
Hagrid hatte ziemlich Probleme, sich durch den engen Korridor zu quetschen, woraufhin Dumbledore für ihn das Haus magisch vergrößerte. Das Speisezimmer wirkte jetzt wie ein Festsaal, was sehr gut zu dem gegebenen Anlass passte.  
Molly hatte einen großen Fleischtopf vorbereitet und McGonagall brachte einen Schokoladenkuchen zum Nachtisch mit. Mit einem milden Lächeln holte Dumbledore ein paar Flaschen Butterbier aus den Tiefen seines Umhangs. Arabella vervollständigte das Mahl mit einer großen Schüssel dampfenden Kartoffeln.  
„ Heute haben wir auch die letzten Zweifler in unsere Reihen zurück geholt", begann Dumbledore eine kurze Ansprache und erhob symbolisch sein Glas mit Kürbissaft. „Und ich habe noch ein gute Neuigkeit. Ich habe eine neue Lehrerin gefunden, die das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten wird. Sie hat das Fach in den letzten 3 Jahren in Beauxbatons gegeben und gilt als sehr versiert."  
Harry glaubte in Snapes Gesicht den Anflug von Enttäuschung zu sehen, aber er ließ sich nicht wirklich etwas anmerken. Stattdessen fragte er interessiert, wie es bei ihr mit der Verständigung aussehen würde.  
„Madam Madeleine Bowman ist Französin mit amerikanischer Abstammung. Sie wurde zweisprachig erzogen und hat jetzt das große Bedürfnis, ihre Kenntnisse in der Landessprache ihres Vaters an die Schüler weiterzugeben. Außerdem möchte sie uns aktiv im Kampf gegen Voldemort unterstützen", fügte Dumbledore hinzu, woraufhin die Anwesenden anerkennend nickten. „So und nun lasst uns essen. Hm, das duftet ja wunderbar", tat er sich eine große Portion von Mollys Fleischtopf auf.  
„Prof. Snape?"Harry stockte. Aber er fühlte deutlich, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Erstens, weil er sich stark mit den vielen Anwesenden im Rücken fühlte und zweitens, weil er in den letzten Tagen die andere Seite von Snape gesehen hatte.  
Severus sah ihn fragend an. Was wollte dieser Junge von ihm, der ihn im letzten Jahr so hintergangen und seine Gefühle verletzt hatte, der seinem verhassten Vater so ähnlich war, aber leider auch die weiche Seite seiner Mutter nicht verleugnen konnte.  
„Ich würde gerne den Okklumentikunterricht bei ihnen fortsetzen", kam es zögern über Harrys Lippen. „Ich möchte nicht wieder zum Angriffspunkt werden, das letzte Jahr war der Horror."  
Snape schluckte nervös. Wollte Harry darauf sofort eine Antwort? Vor all den Leuten?  
„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", unterbrach er die angespannte Stille. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet.  
„Was ist eigentlich vorgefallen, dass du den Unterricht mit Harry abgebrochen hast?", wolle Remus berechtigterweise wissen.  
Harry und Snape sahen sich an und keiner von beiden wusste, wer nun eine Antwort darauf geben sollte und vor allem welche. Snape nahm Harry diese Frage ab.  
„Die ganze Situation in der Schule war sehr bescheiden im letzten Jahr, ich hatte zuviel um die Ohren zu verhindern, dass Umbridge in meinem Haus die Oberhand gewann", redete er sich geschickt heraus, verriet damit aber auch nicht, was Harry getan hatte. Harry fiel dabei ein, dass Remus die Szene aus dem Denkarium auch kannte, er war ja selbst dabei gewesen. Wie stand er jetzt eigentlich Snape gegenüber? Das war aus ihrem jetzigen gegenseitigen Umgang eigentlich nicht wirklich zu erkennen.  
Harry war schon sehr gespannt, wie sich Snape nach diesen Ferien ihm und auch Hermine gegenüber verhalten wird, wenn sie wieder im Unterricht bei im sind. Aber bis dahin waren es noch 8 Tage Zeit. Und vorher stand auch noch der Einkauf in der Winkelgasse an. Darauf freute sich Harry ganz besonders, war er seit nunmehr 3 Jahren nicht mehr dort gewesen.  
Die Erwachsenen unterhielten sich noch über einige demnächst anliegende Ordensangelegenheiten, völlig unbefangen angesichts der Anwesenheit von Harry und Hermine. Nicht einmal Molly dachte daran, sie aus dem Raum zu schicken, was scheinbar der Tatsache zu verdanken war, dass sie sowieso schon viel zu sehr in den Kampf gegen Voldemort involviert waren.  
Kurz vor Mitternacht brachen die Gäste auf und disapparierten der Reihe nach.  
„Hagrid kann apparieren?", schaute Hermine Harry fragend an. „Von wem hat er das gelernt? Doch bestimmt nicht offiziell im Ministerium."  
Darüber hatte sich Harry noch nie Gedanken gemacht. Aber Hermine hatte Recht, wo Hagrid doch damals, als er Zauberverbot bekommen hatte, noch gar nicht volljährig war. Sie hatten ihn allerdings bisher sowieso fast nur in Hogwarts erlebt, wo man das sowieso nicht konnte. Nur einmal erinnerte sich Harry, damals als er ihn am Bahnhof Paddington verabschiedet hatte, nach ihrem Einkauf in der Winkelgasse vor seinem ersten Schuljahr, da war er plötzlich verschwunden.

* * *

**Review-Antworten:**

**Honigdrache:** vielen Dank, ähm, dann nehm ich Tiramisu 'jam jam'

**michi sky:** ja, die Kapitel waren bis dahin soweit fertig und noch die Hälfte von diesem hier, aber jetzt muss ich erstmal wieder fleißig schreiben

**Tiberitus:** 'g' nicht so schnell mit den jungen Pferden, nur weil der Urteilsspruch gefällt ist, muss noch nix vorbei sein, wie du jetzt ja lesen konntest ;o) aber du warst nicht der Einzige, dem das nicht gereicht hat, meine Erstleser wollten auch fast alle ne höhere Strafe, wodurch die 1.Hälfte dieses Kapitels zustande kam und auch weil ich vergessen hatte, die Dementoren zu erwähnen

**Choooo:** ich werd mein bestes geben, dass es so bleibt 'knuddel'


	10. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

Am folgenden Dienstag kam Hedwig mit den beiden Einkaufslisten angeflogen, nachdem sie einen Brief zu Hermines Eltern gebracht hatte.  
„Wir werden sofort Ron schreiben, dass wir am Donnerstag in die Winkelgasse kommen. Und auch an Snape, damit er uns wieder eine oder zwei Begleitpersonen vorbeibringt", beschloss Hermine.  
„Oh, in die Winkelgasse möchte ich auch gern mal wieder. Ob ich mitkommen könnte?", fragte Arabella. „Allein ist das immer so beschwerlich für mich."  
„Das wär bestimmt nett", stimmte Hermine zu, die sich wahrscheinlich am meisten auf Flourish & Blotts freute. „Ach, und du darfst dein Buch nicht vergessen, zum umtauschen", erinnerte sie Harry.  
„Und wenn wir Ron nicht treffen? Der muss das doch zurückgeben", überlegt sich Harry.  
„Wieso sollten wir ihn nicht treffen, wo er doch zur Zeit in der Winkelgasse wohnt? Und außerdem hab ich mein Buch auch von dort, also wäre es egal, wer es zurückgibt", winkte Hermine entwarnend ab.  
„Na, ich mach mal eben die beiden Briefe fertig", übernahm Harry freiwillig diesen Job und begab sich auf sein Zimmer.

‚Wie lange hatte er diesen Duft nicht mehr eingeatmet', dachte sich Harry, als sie den Tropfenden Kessel betraten. Eine Mischung aus Butterbier, Odgens Feuerwhiskey und dem Rauch von Zigarren und Pfeifen.  
„Oh mein Gott", verfiel Hermine in Panik. „Ich hab vergessen, meinen Eltern Bescheid zu geben, dass wir heute hier sind. Ich wollte sie doch noch mal treffen."  
„Ich kann dir Geld borgen", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen.  
„Nein nein, ich habe ein Verlies bei Gringotts, das ist nicht das Problem. Aber ich wollte sie so gern noch mal sehen. Dann werde ich wohl dieses Jahr auf alle Fälle Weihnachten mit ihnen verbringen."  
Sie traten in den kleinen Hinterhof des Pubs und Tonks, die sie wieder begleitete, klopfte die Steine ab, um den Durchgang zu öffnen.  
Es herrschte das selbe bunte Treiben, das Harry von seinem ersten Besuch hier in Erinnerung hatte, aber der erste Weg führte sie an den bunten Auslagen vorbei zu Gringotts, wo sie ihre Geldbeutel füllten.  
Ron hatte ihnen geantwortet und mitgeteilt, dass Fred und George die ganze Woche Eröffnungstage in ihrem Laden feierten. Deshalb beschlossen sie zuerst in die Nr. 93 der Winkelgasse zu gehen, um ihren Freund dort zu treffen.  
„Hallo", begrüßte er sie kühl.  
„Hallo ihr beiden, kommt herein und schaut euch um", kam es von den Zwillingen schon viel erfreuter, die sie voller Stolz in ihr Prachtstück von Lädchen führten.  
Harry sah, dass seine Spende recht gut angelegt worden war, obwohl die wahrscheinlich schon in der Entwicklungsphase der neuen Produkte draufgegangen war.  
„Und, hast du schon deine Bücher gekauft", versuchte Harry bei Ron die Laune abzutasten.  
„Hm, nö. Weiß nicht ob ich hier jetzt wegkomme", murmelte er mehr, als dass er mit Harry redete.  
„Aber klar, kleiner Bruder", legte George seine Hand auf Rons Schulter. „Wir wollen doch nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass dir in Hogwarts was fehlt. Außerdem sind Mum und Dad heut auch hier."  
„Was meinst du, wir sollten für Arabella ein Abschiedsgeschenk kaufen", sagte Hermine zu Harry, als sie den Laden verließen.  
„Wer ist Arabella?", fragte Ron neugierig.  
„Arabella Figg. Wir haben die letzten Wochen bei ihr gewohnt", antwortete Harry.  
„Und was soll daran so geheim sein, dass ihr mir das nicht sagen konntet?"  
„Dumbledore hat ihr Haus mit dem Fidelius belegt", beschwichtigte Hermine den beleidigten Ron.  
„Gehen wir zuerst zu Flourish & Blotts?", beendete Harry die Fragerei, bevor Ron noch mehr ins Detail gehen konnte. „Ich hab keine Lust den Wälzer die ganze Zeit mit mir rum zu schleppen."  
„Ihr seid doch beide verrückt", sagte Harry, nachdem er 22 Galleonen und 10 Sickel für Rons Geburtstagsgeschenk ausgezahlt bekommen hatte.  
Ihre Schulbücher nahmen sie bei der Gelegenheit gleich mit, es waren nur drei neue Werke, die nicht all zu schwer waren. Beim Herausgehen blieb Hermine gefesselt am Wühltisch stehen und las den Buchrücken eines ziemlich abgegriffenen Buches.  
„Das wäre doch was für Arabella, das hab ich bei ihr auch nicht im Regal stehen sehen", wandte sie sich an Harry.  
„Hm, ein Buch? Find ich nicht so prickelnd. Ich hatte eher an was Nützliches gedacht", lehnte er Hermines Vorschlag ab.  
„Bücher sind immer nützlich", sagte sie entrüstet.  
„Aber ich glaube sie würde sich über eine Eule viel mehr freuen", zwinkerte Harry ihr mit sicherer Miene zu und klimperte dabei mit seinem gut gefüllten Geldbeutel.  
„Das finde ich aber auch eine sehr schöne Idee", mischte sich Tonks ein, die sich eigentlich im Hintergrund hielt. „Damit könnte sie auch immer gut mit dem Orden in Kontakt bleiben."  
„Also abgemacht?", strahlte Harry freudig, diese geniale Idee gehabt zu haben.  
„Ron, hallo Ron", rief es von weitem, als sie die Tür von Flourish & Blotts hinter sich schlossen.  
Mrs Weasley kam mit Ginny im Schlepptau angerauscht und wuschelte ihrem Jüngsten durchs Haar, der seinen Kopf genervt wegzog. Langsam fühlte er sich für solche Liebesbeweise zu alt. Aber man konnte es Molly nicht verübeln, jetzt wo seit Wochen nur noch Ginny zu Hause wohnte.  
„Brauchst du noch etwas, Ronnie Schätzchen?", betütelte Molly ihren Sohn.  
„Ach wenn du schon so fragst, die Quidditchausrüstungen der Schule sind nicht sehr bequem", sah er sie hoffnungsvoll an und schlug schon den Weg Richtung ‚Qualität für Quidditch' ein.  
„Au ja, da kommt ich mit", war auch Harry gleich Feuer und Flamme, auch wenn sein Feuerblitz noch immer in Hogwarts eingeschlossen war. Aber er hoffte, dass Dumbledore und McGonagall das von Umbridge verhängte Verbot aufheben würden.  
„Dir passt doch sicher eine Ausrüstung von Fred oder George", hetzte Molly atemlos hinter ihnen her.  
„Aber mir bestimmt nicht", erklang das ebenso hoffnungsvolle Stimmchen von Ginny, die ja für Harry als Sucherin nachgerückt war, aber jetzt doch eher auf eine Jägerposition spekulierte. „Außerdem bekomme ich doch sicher auch ein Geschenk, für meine Wahl zur Vertrauensschülerin."  
„Oh, herzlichen Glückwunsch Ginny, das freut mich aber", umarmte Hermine, die sich noch sehr gut erinnern konnte, wie sie sich letztes Jahr gefühlt hatte, ihre Freundin.  
„Gut gut gut, ich gebe mich geschlagen. Ihr seid ja die beiden letzten, für die wir noch Schulzeug kaufen müssen. Ihr bekommt beide eine neue Ausrüstung und Ginny dazu einen Sauberwisch 7", hob Molly nachgebend die Hände.  
Freudig strahlend, obwohl Harry nichts gekauft hatte, verließen sie den Quidditchausstatter und steuerten auf direktem Wege Eeyloops an.  
„Was wollt ihr denn hier? Kaufst du dir eine Eule Hermine? Oder du Tonks?", schaute Molly fragend zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
„Wir kaufen für Arabella eine, als Abschiedsgeschenk", erklärte Hermine ihr Vorhaben.  
„Da wird sie sicher überrascht sein", freute sich selbst Mrs Weasley mit.  
„Oh, da kommt sie gerade", deutete Harry in Richtung Apotheke, aus der eine bepackte Arabella heraustrat. Er zog Hermine und Tonks ins Dunkel des Eulenkaufhauses.  
Die Wände waren voller Stangen auf denen die Tiere saßen und teilweise vor sich hindösten, teilweise aufgeregt mit den Flügeln schlugen. Es roch genauso penetrant wie in der Eulerei in Hogwarts, denn der Boden rechts und links des Ganges war mit ihren Exkrementen und Futterresten übersät.  
„Wie wär's mit der hier?", zeigte Harry auf ein Sperbereulenweibchen.  
„Wie soll die Eule denn eingesetzt werden?", kam fragend der Verkäufer, ein knorpeliger Zauberer mit wüstem Haar, auf sie zu. „Diese Art ist nur für Kurzstreckenflüge geeignet."  
„Oh nein, dann besser doch nicht diese", sah sich Harry weiter um.  
„Was können sie denn in der unteren Preisklasse empfehlen?", fragte Hermine, die einen fragenden Blick von Harry einfing. „Naja, einen Käfig sollten wir ja auch gleich mit kaufen, den sollten wir in unserer Kalkulation nicht vergessen."  
„Da hätten wir hier eine sehr schöne Zwergohreule, ein Männchen in diesem Fall", lockte der Verkäufer sie in die hinterste Ecke des Ladens.  
„Oh ja, der ist auch wunderschön", war Hermine sofort begeistert, beim Anblick des gepflegten Gefieders. „Den nehmen wir, oder?", wandte sie sich fragend an Harry.  
„Ja klar und einen passenden Käfig dazu", beschloss er das Geschäft.  
Arabella war in der Zwischenzeit zu Molly, die wartend vor dem Laden stehen geblieben war, herangetreten, um ein Schwätzchen zu halten.  
Erstaunt sah sie sich um, als Harry und Hermine aus dem Eulenkaufhaus traten.  
„Oh, die ist ja schön. Für dich Hermine?", fragte sie bewundernd. Doch Hermine streckte sofort voller Stolz ihre Hand aus und reichte Arabella den Käfig hinüber.  
„Nein, die ist für sie."  
„Für mich?", verschlug es Arabella fast die Sprache. „Aber wieso denn? Ich habe doch gar keinen Geburtstag."  
„Als Dankeschön, dass sie uns so selbstlos bei sich aufgenommen und unsere Neugier ertragen haben", schaute Hermine sie ein wenig verschämt an. „Außerdem können sie damit jederzeit mit jedem in Kontakt treten", fügte sie hinzu.  
„Das war aber wirklich nicht nötig und auch noch so ein teures Geschenk", umarmte sie dankbar Harry und Hermine.  
„Wo ist eigentlich Arthur und Moody?", fragte Tonks an Molly gewandt.  
Die winkte nur ab und meinte, dass sie im Tropfenden Kessel Mundungus getroffen und sich sicher dort festgesessen hätten.  
„Na dann, wie wäre es mit einem Eisbecher als krönenden Abschluss?", lud Mrs Weasley alle in Fortescues Eissalon ein. „Wir müssen ja wenigstens ein bisschen mit Ginny feiern."  
Hier hatte Harry vor seinem dritten Schuljahr viel Zeit verbracht, als er im Tropfenden Kessel gewohnt hatte und Florean hatte ihm bei seinen Schulaufgaben geholfen.  
Auch diesmal machte er für Harry einen ganz besonders großen Eisbecher.  
„Dann bis Sonntag, King's Cross", winkte Hermine Ron hinterher, als sie sich verabschiedeten und die Tür vom Tropfenden Kessel Richtung London hinter sich schlossen.

„Das war schön", ließ sich Arabella erschöpft auf ihr Sofa fallen. „Und diese wunderbare Eule, ich danke euch vielmals dafür. Ich werde ihn Merlin nennen, oder was meint ihr?"  
„Find ich auch toll, klingt so ... kraftvoll, so magisch", stimmte Hermine energisch zu.  
„Bin schon sehr gespannt auf diese Madam Bowman", sagte Harry, als er sich mit dem neuen Buch für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste im Sessel niederließ.  
„Weiß eigentlich jemand von euch, wie wir am Sonntag nach King's Cross kommen?", fragte Hermine, die es sich auch mit einem Buch gemütlich gemacht hatte.  
„Hm, nein", antwortete Harry ohne aufzuschauen und auch Arabella schüttelte nur unwissend mit dem Kopf.  
„Na dann hab ich doch gleich den ersten Auftrag für Merlin. Ich werd Dumbledore einen Brief schicken", sprang Arabella freudig auf und kramte Feder und Pergament hervor.  
Voller Stolz sah sie ihm nach, als er sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machte.  
Bald würde auch Harry wieder dort sein. Es war sein zu Hause, mehr als alles andere. Aber auch in den letzten Wochen hatte er ein Heim gefunden, wo er so geachtet wurde, wie er war.  
Voller Wehmut packte er am Samstagabend seinen Koffer. Was würde das neue Jahr bringen? Die Zeiten sind trotz Umbridges Verurteilung mit Sicherheit nicht leichter geworden, denn das eigentliche Übel war nach wie vor stark, auch wenn die Reihen seiner Anhänger geschwächt waren. Alles wird er dafür geben, dass nicht noch einer seiner Freunde, dass niemand, mehr zu Schaden kommt. Er legte den Spiegel, den er die ganze Zeit krampfhaft in den Händen hielt, wieder zurück in den Koffer, ganz nach unten, wo ihn niemand finden würde, der ihn nicht in die Hände bekommen sollte. 

Dumbledore persönlich kam am nächsten Morgen, um Harry und Hermine zum Bahnhof zu begleiten.  
„Na kommt, beeilt euch. Stan wartet schon ungeduldig, hat ein paar eilige Gäste an Board", wies Dumbledore auf das purpurne Ungetüm vor dem Gartentor.  
‚Na prost Mahlzeit', dachte Harry missmutig an die letzten Fahrten mit den Fahrenden Ritter.  
„Hi Stan, hi Ernie. Lasst es ruhig locker angehen, wir haben noch genügend Zeit", hoffte Harry den Fahrer zu beschwichtigen, heute mal eine geruhsamere Fahrt einzulegen.  
Doch kaum war Dumbledore mit seinem im Wind wehenden Schottenrock in den Bus gesprungen, knallten auch schon die Türen zu und Ernie gab Vollgas.  
Harry wünschte sich, dass der Wagen seines Onkels nicht zu Seite springen würde, als sie am Ligusterweg 4 vorbeipreschten. Er sah nur durch die Heckscheibe einen verdutzten Vernon, der aus der Haustür getreten war und ein bockendes Auto vorfand.  
Erst jetzt suchten sie sich einen Platz und bemerkten, dass heut alles wie in einem Straßencafe aussah. Auf kleinen runden Tischchen standen Teekannen, die bedrohlich hin und herrutschten und um die Tische waren Korbstühle aufgereiht.  
In diesen Stühlen saßen mehr oder minder glücklich dreinschauende Hexen und Zauberer, die sich teilweise ein Tuch vor den Mund hielten oder sich krampfhaft versuchten aufrecht zu halten.  
Mit einem Knall hielten sie plötzlich wieder und aus der oberen Etage wurde ein gräulich wirkender Zauberer nach unten geleitet, der sich erstmal an einem Laternenpfahl festhalten musste.  
Harry konnte ihn gar nicht richtig bemitleiden, da der Bus schon wieder in voller Fahrt war.  
„So, das macht dann 4 Sickel pro Nase. Ihr wollt doch nach King's Cross, oder gleich nach Hogwarts durch?", kam Stan zum kassieren.  
„Nein nein, King's Cross reicht uns für heute", antwortet Harry prompt, obwohl es noch nicht mal raus war, ob sie in Hogwarts vielleicht sogar schneller wären. Immerhin gingen die Stopps ja danach, wer wann eingestiegen ist, und da der Bus recht voll war, konnte es noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie am Ziel waren.  
Aber sie hatten Glück. Schon der dritte Halt, war direkt vor dem Bahnhof, da dort zufälligerweise gerade eine Familie einsteigen wollte.  
Eilig schnappten sie ihr Gepäck und stürmten aus dem Bus.  
„Ich hoffe ihr beehrt uns wieder mal", winkte Stan ihnen nach.  
„Ich hoffe nicht so schnell", flüsterte eine ziemlich bleiche Hermine, so dass es nur Harry hören konnte.  
So zeitig waren sie noch nie vor Abfahrt des Hogwartsexpresses hier gewesen. Gemütlich schlenderten sie Richtung Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10, dort wo sich das magische Gleis 9 3/4 versteckte.  
Als wär es das normalste von der Welt steuerten sie auf die harte Wand zu, die ihnen aber wie immer freien Eintritt gewährte. Nur einmal, erinnerte sich Harry, da blieb die Wand für ihn und Ron geschlossen. Schmerzhaft erinnerte er sich an diesen Moment und konnte sich deshalb ein Augenzukneifen nicht unterdrücken, als er die butterweiche Mauer passierte.  
„Fahren sie heute eigentlich auch mit dem Zug mit Prof. Dumbledore?", fragte Hermine aus gutem Grund. Denn schließlich ist Harry im Zug auch für jeden angreifbar. Allerdings wurde er im letzten Jahr auch nur bis hierher begleitet und dann sich selbst überlassen.  
„Nein nein, ich warte hier auf dem Bahnsteig, bis der Zug weg ist und dann appariere ich nach Hogsmeade um von dort ins Schloss zu gelangen. Der Zug ist sicher, sobald er den Bahnhof verlassen hat. Wir habe aus den Vorkommnissen vor 3 Jahren gelernt", antwortete er sachlich, als ob er Hermines Bedenken herausgehört hatte.  
„Gut, dann lass uns ein Abteil aussuchen, heut haben wir ja freie Wahl", schlug Harry vor, als er die Koffer in den Zug hievte.  
„Am besten mal weiter vorn, dann haben wir nicht so einen weiten Weg zum Vertrauensschülerabteil und müssen uns nicht so durch die Leute kämpfen", riet Hermine und schob auch schon die erst beste Tür auf.  
Das Gepäck in den Gepäcknetzen verstaut ließen sie sich nieder und beobachteten die wenigen Leute, die sich schwatzend auf dem Bahnsteig aufhielten.  
Dumbledore hatte sich eine Bank gesucht und sah sich ebenfalls um. Von einigen wurde er in seiner Aufmachung erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannt, was auch nicht wirklich verwunderlich war, wenn man ihn sonst nur in seinen farbenfrohen langen Umhängen kannte. Jetzt hockte da ein alter Mann mit einer Tweedjacke, Schottenrock und langen Wollsocken mit Zopfmuster in denen dürre Beine steckten.  
Jetzt war es nur noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit bis zur Abfahrt, der Bahnsteig füllte sich zusehends und ein Stimmengewirr wie das Summen von tausenden Bienen erfüllte die Luft.  
„Dort kommt Neville", rief Harry freudig und öffnete das Fenster um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
„Oh hallo ihr beiden, darf ich?"Hinter ihnen hatte sich die Abteiltür geöffnet und Luna Lovegood war eingetreten.  
„Ist noch alles frei", wies Harry auf die Plätze neben ihnen. Luna war zwar eine etwas exzentrische Person, aber dennoch verband sie etwas mit Harry und seinen Freunden. Sie war als einzige Ravenclaw im Ministerium dabei gewesen und hatte es mit den Todessern aufgenommen.  
„Und, nette Ferien gehabt, Luna?", fragte Hermine interessiert, als diese sich schon wieder hinter einer Ausgabe des Klitterers verkriechen wollte.  
„Oh ja, ich war mit meinem Vater in Schweden", kam es dahinter hervor.  
„Ah, wohl Schnarchkackler gesucht?", giggelte Hermine albern.  
„Gesucht, aber leider nicht gefunden. Und du brauchst gar nicht so zu lachen, wirst schon sehen."  
Neville kam schwer bepackt ins Abteil, Schweiß tropfte von der Stirn und er ließ sich atemlos in den Sitz neben Luna fallen, die ihn angeekelt ansah.  
„Was ist denn mit dir heut los?", fragte Harry gespielt besorgt.  
„Na dann heb mal meinen Koffer an, dann weißt du was los ist", japste Neville ihm entgegen und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch über sein Gesicht.  
„Oh mein Gott, wieder irgendwelche hilfreiche Geburtstaggeschenke?", keuchte auch Harry und ließ den Koffer wieder fallen.  
„Du sagst es, alles Bücher die wir nur in der Verbotenen Abteilung finden würden, von meinem Onkel Algie. Ich hab ihm von der DA erzählt", berichtete Neville stolz.  
Harry hätte am liebsten den Koffer sofort geöffnete, klopfte Neville aber nur anerkennend auf die Schulter in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass gewisse Leute jeden Moment zur Tür reinkommen könnten.  
Drei Minuten vor Abfahrt kamen auch Ron und Ginny ins Abteil gehetzt.  
„Diesmal sind wir aber weit vorn", fiel Ron sofort auf.  
„Wir sind auch schon seit über einer Stunde hier", tat Hermine missbilligend kund. „Und wir sollten auch gleich mal nach nebenan gehen, die anderen warten sicher schon auf uns", schob sie die beiden Neuankömmlinge wieder zur Tür hinaus.  
Nach nur 20 Minuten kamen sie wieder und weihten die anderen in die Neuigkeiten in Hogwarts ein.  
„Leute, das glaubt ihr nicht", begann Hermine verheißungsvoll und alle starrten sie gebannt an.  
„Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle sind nicht mehr in Hogwarts. Ihre Eltern haben das Land verlassen und sie nach Durmstrang geschickt, haben es als das sicherste für ihre Musterknaben empfunden sie von uns bösen, hinterhältigen Taugenichtsen zu trennen."  
„Na das ist ja mal ne Nachricht", jubelte Harry am lautesten. „Der arme Draco kann einem aber auch Leid tun. Wieso haben sie ihren dicksten Kumpel eigentlich nicht mitgenommen. Ach am besten gleich ganz Slytherin".  
Die ganze Fahrt erzählten sie ausgelassen von ihren Ferienerlebnissen und scherzten über den Verlust zweier ‚wertvoller' Freunde und den zähneknirschenden Draco Malfoy, der an ihrer Abteiltür vorbei schlich. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte er wutentbrannt die Tür aufgerissen und ihnen einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, aber nur mit Pansy Parkinson im Schlepptau fühlte er sich dazu scheinbar zu schwach.  
Immer noch kichernd zogen sie sich ihre Schulroben an, als der Zug auch schon im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade einfuhr.  
Vor einem Jahr hatte Harry vergeblich auf Hagrids Ruf gewartet, der die Erstklässler zu sich beorderte. Aber heut war wieder alles wie früher, die grollende aber dennoch weiche Stimme ertönte über den Köpfen der Schüler. Die Kleinen stiefelten hinter dem Halbriesen her, um mit den Booten über den See zu fahren und die Großen stiegen in die Kutschen ein, die von den Thestralen in das festlich erleuchtete Hogwarts gezogen wurden.

* * *

**Review-Antworten**

Diesmal ein allgemeines Danke und ‚knuddel' an meine Reviewer/Innen


	11. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11**

Erst beim Betreten des Schlosses merkte Harry, dass er in den letzten drei Wochen mehr oder weniger gefangen war. Obwohl es ihm riesigen Spaß gemacht hatte und er die Einschränkungen gar nicht gespürt hatte, so fühlte er sich jetzt doch befreit.  
Jeden Winkel des Schlosses würde er wieder erkunden, auch wenn es nicht mehr viel gab, was ihm bisher verborgen geblieben war.  
„Putzt euch gefälligst die Schuhe ab! Kaum die Hälfte der Schüler im Schloss und schon siehts hier aus wie im Schweinestall", wurde Harry abrupt von Filch, dem Hausmeister, aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen.  
"Hallo Harry, gute Ferien gehabt?", wurde er schüchtern von hinten angesprochen. Cho Chang stand hinter ihm und neben ihr ihre Freundin Marietta, die sich beschämt wegdrehte.  
„Hi. Ja war ganz ok", antwortete er knapp, ohne eine höfliche Gegenfrage zu stellen.  
„Na gut, man sieht sich", ging Cho weiter und hob zögerlich die Hand zum Abschied.  
Eine Gruppe tuschelnder Drittklässler drückte sich an Harry und Hermine vorbei in die Große Halle.  
„Hey Harry, Hermine", begrüßten Parvati und Lavender die beiden. „Padma hat im Zug von Umbridges Verurteilung erzählt. Mensch sag mal, wieso hast du uns nie was von ihren Strafarbeiten erzählt", fragte Lavender geschockt.  
„Mir hat meine Tante davon erzählt", hakte sich auch Susan Bones mit ein und legte bedauernd ihre Hand auf Harrys Schulter.  
„Was denkst du, ob wir mit der DA weiter machen dürfen?", stürmte nun Terry Boot über die Köpfe der anderen auf Harry ein.  
„Langsam, langsam", hob er abwehrend die Hände. Er wusste gar nicht, wem er sich als erstes zuwenden sollte. Aber er freute sich wahnsinnig über die Herzlichkeit, mit der er hier wieder begrüßt wurde, so ganz anders als im letzten Jahr.  
„Hopp hopp, geht an eure Haustische", klatschte Madam Hooch in die Hände und trieb die letzten Bummelanten in die Große Halle.  
Neugierig schaute Harry zum Lehrertisch. Er konnte niemand neues entdecken. Hoffentlich hatte sie es sich nicht anders überlegt und sie würden wieder jemanden vom Ministerium vorgesetzt bekommen. Aber er wusste ja selbst noch nichts über diese Madam Bowman, vielleicht war sie auch so ein Drachen wie Umbridge oder ein unfähiges Modepüppchen, die nur ihre französische Haute Couture zur Schau tragen würde.  
Kaum hatten alle Platz genommen, schwangen die Flügel der großen Eingangstür auch schon wieder auf. Eine lange Reihe von Erstklässlern wurde, wie immer von Prof. McGonagall angeführt, in die Große Halle geleitet. Schüchtern und zum Teil verängstigt stellten sich die Kleinen vor der versammelten Schule auf, voller Erwartungen, was nun mit ihnen gemacht werden würde. So wie es aussah, hatten auch einige von ihnen solche Geschichten wie Ron zu hören bekommen, dass sie mit einem Troll kämpfen müssten oder dass sie einen Zauberspruch vorführen müssten, wie Hermine es in ihrem ersten Jahr geglaubt hatte.  
Prof. McGonagall stellte den Hocker mit dem alten zerlumpten Sprechenden Hut in die Gasse zwischen den aufgeregten Erstklässlern und den ebenso neugierig wartenden Schülern an den Haustischen.  
„Dies ist der Sprechende Hut", begann sie verheißungsvoll an die Kleinen gerichtet. „Der wird euch, so wie alle anderen vor euch, in die Häuser aufteilen. Doch vorher lasst uns hören, was der Hut uns allen mitzuteilen hat."  
Kaum hatte sie geendet, öffnete sich auch schon der Spalt oberhalb der Krempe und der Hut begann sein Lied in die Halle zu singen.  
  
Vor über tausend Jahren war's  
Als Gryffindor mich kaufte  
In schwierigen Zeiten der Uneinigkeit  
Man ‚Sprechender Hut' mich taufte.  
An mir allein es sollte liegen  
Sollt den Streit ich schlichten,  
Die Schüler in die Häuser weisen  
Die Uneinigkeiten richten.  
Doch bin ich müde  
Mir fehlt jedes Wort,  
Kann nichts Gutes versprechen  
Für diesen lebendigen Ort.  
Einst war es Slytherin  
Der die Zaubergemeinde zerstritt.  
Wollt nur die Reinen lehren,  
Doch die andern machten nicht mit.  
Für Godric zählte nicht das Blut,  
Verlangte lediglich Kühnheit und Mut,  
Die Ravenclaw die Schlauen nahm  
Und Hufflepuff den Rest bekam.  
Als letzten Rat ich mitgeben will  
Drauf solltet ihr vertraun',  
Hier gibt's der Freunde viele  
Müsst nur in die Herzen schaun'.  
Jetzt setzt mich auf  
Und lasst mich sprechen  
Werd sehen was ich tun kann  
Will keine Herzen brechen.

Gebannte Stille folgte, als der Hut sein Lied beendet hatte. Was hatte er diesmal mitteilen wollen?  
Aber Prof. McGonagall ließ nicht lange Zeit, um darüber nachdenken zu können, als sie auch schon das Pergament entrollte und den ersten Namen aufrief.  
„Adams, Marjorie."  
Ein zierliches Mädchen mit roten Locken zwängte sich von hinten durch eine Gruppe von kräftigen Jungen. Kaum hatte sie Platz genommen, wurde sie auch schon nach Hufflepuff geschickt.  
Archer, Phillip wurde zu einem Ravenclaw gemacht.  
„Checker, Josephine."  
Harry sah auf. Checker? War die Kleine etwa mit dem Mr Checker verwandt?  
Ein Mädchen mit langem schwarzem Pferdeschwanz nahm auf dem Hocker Platz.  
Auch sie kam nach Ravenclaw.  
Damon und Ellerich wurden zu Slytherins, bevor Fletcher, Rosanne als erste nach Gryffindor kam.  
Frost, Glover, Hartnett, Hobbinger, Hustler und McIntyre wurden von McGonagall aufgerufen.  
Nervös sah sich Harry um, die Slytherins hatten schon dreimal soviel Neue bekommen, wie Gryffindor, darunter auch Kinder von Todessern, wie Mulciber und Nott, auf die Harry sowieso keinen Wert gelegt hätte.  
„O'Hare, Melanie."  
„Gryffindor!"  
„Olson, Courtney."  
„Ravenclaw!"  
„Pringle, Jack."  
„Gryffindor!"  
„Na bitte, es geht doch", flüsterte er erleichtert zu Hermine, die auch schon ziemlich besorgt aussah.  
„Westerman, Constance."  
Sie wurde zu einer Hufflepuff gemacht.  
Das letzte Kind was noch auf die Einteilung wartete, ein kleines blondes Mädchen mit kurzem Haar, wurde zu einem Gryffindor gemacht.  
Mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht setzte sie den Hut ab und rannte quer durch die Halle auf den Slytherintisch zu.  
„Hey, Bianca! Hier ist dein Tisch", war Hermine aufgesprungen und winkte sie zu sich.  
Bianca ließ sich aber nicht beirren und stoppte am Ende des Tisches, wo ein paar größere Schüler etwas abseits vom Rest des Hauses saßen. Freudig klatschte sie einem davon in die Hand und umarmte ihn.  
Verwirrte und neugierige Blicke begleiteten sie, als sie sich jetzt doch auf den Weg zum Gryffindortisch machte.  
„Was war denn das?", fragte Hermine die Kleine, als sie sich neben ihr niederließ.  
„Das ist mein Bruder. Oh ich freu mich so, dass ich auch endlich in Hogwarts bin und ihn nicht nur in den Ferien sehen kann."  
„Aber er ist in Slytherin und du in Gryffindor", sah Hermine Bianca mit fragendem Blick an.  
„Ja, das macht nichts, in Slytherin soll es sowieso so dunkel und kalt sein, dort hätte es mir nicht gefallen. Wir können uns ja auch woanders treffen", gab Bianca strahlend zur Antwort.  
Ihr Gespräch wurde von Prof. Dumbledore unterbrochen, der alle Schüler herzlich in Hogwarts zurück begrüßte.  
„Ich hoffe, und davon gehe ich eigentlich aus, dass wir in diesem Jahr glücklichere Umstände hier haben werden. Ich hätte euch noch gern unsere neue Lehrerin für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorgestellt, aber sie hat sich scheinbar etwas verspätet. Nun denn, das holen wir dann später nach. Lasst uns schauen, was uns die Hauselfen schönes zum Essen zusammen gezaubert haben", klatschte er in die Hände und auf den Tischen erschien das bekannte üppige Festmahl. „Haut rein", rief er fröhlich in die Halle und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.  
„Na super, die Hauselfen. Wenn wir die nicht hätten", sagte Hermine schnippisch, tat sich aber dennoch Essen auf ihren Teller. „Vielleicht find ich dies Jahr wieder mehr Zeit mich um B.Elfe.R. zu kümmern, im letzten Jahr hatten wir ja ziemlich viele andere Probleme."  
Harry und Ron sagten bewusst nichts dazu und grinsten sich nur gesenkten Hauptes an.  
„Ach ihr", gab Hermine Ron erbost eine Kopfnuss. Ihr war das Getue der beiden Jungen mal wieder nicht entgangen.  
„Was denn? Ohne Hauselfen gäb es nicht so ein göttliches Mahl", entrüstete sich Ron.  
„Falsch Ron Weasley, oder was glaubst du wer bei euch zu Hause kocht? Und außerdem geht es mir nicht darum, dass hier Hauselfen arbeiten, sondern darum, dass sie nicht bezahlt werden, falls du das schon vergessen hast", konterte Hermine mit einem überlegenen Blick.  
„Aber die Hauselfen wollen es doch so", schaute Bianca fragend in die Runde. „Wir haben zwar selbst keinen, aber wir waren schon oft bei Leuten zu Besuch, die einen hatten."  
„Ist es denn schön, dass ein Hauself keine Kleidung bekommt? Ist es schön, dass sich ein Hauself selbst schlägt, wenn er einen Fehler gemacht hat? Oder ist es schön, wenn ein Hauself behandelt wird wie ein Tier? Zudem leben die meisten Hauselfen getrennt von ihresgleichen, ohne jegliche Kontakte und sie sollen sich ihrem Herrn möglichst auch nicht zeigen. So sieht das Leben eines Hauselfen aus, in meinen Augen einfach nur trostlos und unwürdig", schien Hermine einen großen Vortrag beginnen zu wollen.  
„Das ist ja schrecklich, wenn ich das gewusst hätte. Kann man denn gar nichts dagegen tun?", schlug sich Bianca entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.  
Mit einer anderen Art des Entsetzens wendeten Harry und Ron ihre Blicke von den Mädchen ab und hatten Not, nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. Hermine hatte soeben ihre erste echte Anhängerin für ihren Elfenrettungsclub gefunden.  
„Und hier in Hogwarts gibt es tatsächlich Hauselfen?", fragte Bianca geschockt.  
„Ja, die ganze Küche voll."  
Mit angewidertem Blick schob Bianca den Teller von sich, als ob sie hier nie wieder etwas essen wollte.  
„Aber denen hier geht es da echt noch gut. Wir kennen auch Hauselfen, die ganz andere Erfahrungen gemacht haben, ja die sogar selbst von ihren Herrn geschlagen wurden", antwortete Hermine beschwichtigend, denn Bianca hatte noch ihr ganzes Schulleben vor sich. Das würde sie ohne essen wohl kaum überstehen.  
In Sekundenschnelle verschwanden die leeren Platten und die schmutzigen Teller und wurden mit den köstlichsten Nachtischen ausgetauscht.  
„Na komm schon", tat Hermine ein Portion Schokoladenpudding auf und reichte ihn Bianca. „Meine ersten Reaktionen waren die selben wie deine, aber wenn das Zeug hier schlecht wird, haben wir den Hauselfen auch nicht damit geholfen."  
„Du Neville, zeigst du mir nach dem Abendessen deine Bücher?", wandte sich Harry seinem Gegenüber zu.  
„Ja klar, dafür hab ich sie doch mitgeschleppt. Bin schon gespannt, was du zu denen sagst."  
„Hattest du zu meinem Geburtstag eigentlich gesehen, was ich von Hermine und Ron bekommen hab?"  
„Hm, ja, ich glaub das war „1000 Wege die dunklen Wesen der Erde zu bekämpfen", oder? Das hab ich auch von Onkel Algie bekommen, aber weil ich mich erinnerte, dass du das hast, hab ich's zu Hause gelassen."  
„Na ein Glück, sonst hättest du dir garantiert einen Bruch gehoben", schmunzelte Harry.  
Die Tür zur Großen Halle flog mit einem Krachen auf.  
Sämtliche Schüler und Lehrer vergaßen ihre Gespräche und ließen ihre Löffel fallen.  
Wie von einem Rudel Werwölfe gehetzt, kam eine junge Frau herein gerannt. Panisch sah sie sich um, die Augen weit aufgerissen in ihrem Make-up verschmierten Gesicht. Die Haare standen wild nach allen Seiten ab und ihr knallroter Satinumhang war an einigen Stellen zerrissen.  
„Um Himmels Willen, was ist denn mit ihnen passiert, Madam Bowman?", erhob sich Dumbledore als Erster und ging ihr helfend entgegen.  
„Isch wurde angegriffen", schrie sie hysterisch. „Da draußen!" Zitternd wies sie Richtung Ausgang.  
„Sie aben misch angeschrien und an mir erum gezerrt", sagte sie mit leicht französischem Akzent.  
„Wer sind denn SIE?", fragte Dumbledore behutsam.  
„Wo'er soll isch das wissen? Ich laufe gemütlisch von Ogsmeade nach Ogwarts und da kommen irgendwelsche Leute auf Pferden. Es war doch alles dunkel, kein Mondlischt hat mir den Weg gewiesen", hatte sie sich schon wieder etwas beruhigt, wohl wissend dass sie sich jetzt in Sicherheit befand.  
„Meine Eule ist mir vor lauter Angst weggeflogen und mein Gepäck abe isch vor Schreck fallen lassen."  
„Na das sind ja tolle Aussichten. Und die soll unsere neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sein?", flüsterte Harry Hermine zu.  
„Was echt? Woher willst du das wissen?"fragte Ron aufgebracht.  
„Erstens wissen wir es schon seit ein paar Tagen und zweitens hat Prof. Dumbledore es vorhin in seiner Begrüßungsrede gesagt", sah Hermine ihn strafend an, weil er mal wieder nicht zugehört hatte.  
„Am besten sie machen sich erstmal ein wenig frisch. Prof. McGonagall wird ihnen ihr Zimmer zeigen. Danach kommen sie wieder zu uns und stärken sich", schlug Dumbledore vor. „Poppy, würden sie Madam Bowman einen Beruhigungstrank holen?"  
McGonagall legte behutsam einen Arm um die verstörte Verteidigungsprofessorin und geleitete sie aus der Großen Halle.  
„Und wir werden uns auf den Weg machen und ihr Gepäck vom Weg aufsammeln", winkte er Prof. Snape und Hagrid zu sich. „Alle anderen, weiterfeiern!"

Nach über einer Stunde kehrte das Suchkommando zurück, ohne die Gepäckstücke gefunden zu haben.  
Madam Bowman war mittlerweile auch wieder nach unten gekommen. Sie trug in der Zwischenzeit einen Umhang von Prof. McGonagall, der ihr allerdings nur bis knapp unter die Knie reichte, da sie gut einen Kopf größer war.  
Sie hielt sich immer noch zitternd an einer Tasse Tee fest und sah gespannt auf die drei Herren, die keuchend in die Große Halle traten.  
„Wir ham nichts gefunden, sin zweimal hin und her gelaufen, nichts", fand Hagrid als erster die Worte wieder.  
„Isch bin bestohlen worden, auch das noch", weinte Madam Bowman verzweifelt los. „Meine ganzen schönen Kleider, alles weg."  
„Wo war denn ungefähr die Stelle, an der sie überfallen wurden? Vielleicht sollten wir noch mal den Wegesrand näher absuchen", versuchte Dumbledore die aufgelöste junge Dame zu beruhigen.  
„Das weiß isch doch nischt. Es waren überall Bäume, es war finster", schluchzte sie.  
„Du meine Güte, sie wird doch wohl nicht durch den Verbotenen Wald gelaufen sein", fiel es McGonagall wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
„Aber ja doch, das wird es sein und es waren bestimmt keine Reiter auf Pferden, sondern die Zentauren, denen sie begegnet ist", quakte Flitwick aufgeregt dazwischen.  
„Verbotener Wald? Zentauren? Isch ätte tot sein können!"  
„Wir konnten doch nicht ahnen, dass sie es vorziehen würden, nach Hogwarts zu laufen", verteidigte Snape die Lage.  
„Was ätt isch tun sollen? Apparieren geht nischt und es stand niemand da, der misch abge'olt ätte."  
„Stand denn keine Kutsche im Dorf?", fragte Prof. Dumbledore.  
„Doch, da stand eine, aber da waren keine Pferde davor", antwortete Bowman verwirrt.  
„Oh Gott, tut mir Leid, tut mir furchtbar Leid. Das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte ihnen sagen müssen, dass Thestrale vor die Kutsche gespannt sind", entschuldigte sich Dumbledore tausend Mal bei der jungen Lehrerin.  
Gebannt verfolgten die Schüler die Diskussion und tuschelten heftigst miteinander.  
„Das ist ja wirklich ein toller Schuljahresbeginn. So wie für Umbridge das Jahr geendet hat, so beginnt es für die Neue", bemerkte Harry. „Mit Zentauren", antwortete er auf die fragenden Blicke der anderen und musste dabei schmunzelnd an die Szene im Krankensaal denken, als Umbridge von nachgemachtem Hufgeklapper aufgeschreckt worden war.


	12. Kapitel 12

**Kapitel 12**

Während die Vertrauensschüler ihre Schützlinge eingesammelt hatten um sie in ihre Häuser zu bringen, machten sich die größeren Schüler allein auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.  
„Na Potter, gibst mal wieder den perfekten Helden ab?", schnarrte Malfoy ihn von der Seite an.  
„Was riskierst du hier eigentlich ne dicke Lippe? Hast wohl nichts Besseres zu tun?", konterte Harry prompt und sah ihn genauso herablassend an, wie es Draco mit ihm tat. „Und wieso geb ich schon wieder nen Helden ab? Bei dir brauchts dazu wohl nicht viel, dass du jemanden als Helden ansiehst?"  
„Wieso bist du eigentlich hier? Bist dir wohl zu fein eure Erstklässler zu begleiten?", fragte Neville und lief dabei rosarot an.  
„Oh jetzt war aber jemand mutig", höhnte Malfoy und rubbelte Neville mit den Fingerknöcheln über den Kopf. Doch der packte unerwartet beherzt zu und verdrehte den Arm, der ihm gerade unliebsam nahe gekommen war.  
„Solltest dir in Zukunft überlegen mit wem du dich anlegst, deine Bodyguards sind dir ja leider untreu geworden", zog Harry Neville mit sich die Marmortreppe hinauf und ließ den bedeppert dreinschauenden Malfoy allein am Fuße stehen.  
„Feuervogel", rief Harry schon von weitem der Fetten Dame zu, damit sie ihnen Einlass gewährte.  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war proppenvoll, sodass sie beschlossen sich in den ruhigen Schlafsaal zurück zu ziehen, um ungestört Nevilles Habseeligkeiten durchstöbern zu können.  
Auch Dean und Seamus waren bereits hier und wühlten in ihrem Gepäck nach ihren Schlafanzügen.  
Neville öffnete den Gürtel, den er vorsichtshalber um den vollgestopften Koffer geschnürt hatte.  
Schwungvoll schlug er den Deckel zurück und mit einem Zauberstabwedel vergrößerte der die gesamten magisch verkleinerten Bücher auf ihre normale Größe. Mit einem Knall riss es die Seitenwände des Koffers auseinander.  
„Huch, ich hätte sie wohl vorher rausnehmen müssen", lief er abermals rot an und sammelte hastig die Werke ein, die durch die Gegend geflogen waren und stapelte sie feinsäuberlich auf der kleinen Kommode, die neben seinem Bett stand, auf.  
„Reparo", nahm Harry seinen Zauberstab und ließ den zerborstenen Lederfetzen wieder zum Koffer werden.  
Höchst gespannt setzte er sich auf dem Bett nieder und ließ seinen Finger neugierig über die Buchrücken gleiten.  
„Wow", brach es überrascht aus seinem Mund hervor und er zog ein altes halbzerschlissenes Buch aus dem Stapel.  
„Oh ja, das find ich auch sehr interessant", lugte Neville über Harrys Schulter, als er die ersten Seiten durchblätterte.  
„Was habt ihr da?", interessierten sich nun auch Dean und Seamus für den ungewöhnlichen Wust an Büchern.  
„Hab ich alle von meinem Onkel Algie bekommen", antwortete Neville mit stolzgeschwellter Brust. „Er meinte, die könnten wir für unsere Übungen in der DA gebrauchen."  
„Du hast zu Hause davon erzählt?", fragte Seamus entsetzt.  
„Ja klar. Warum auch nicht. Schließlich hat es uns allen was gebracht. Ich wäre sonst garantiert durch die Prüfung gerasselt", klopfte er Harry noch immer dankbar auf die Schulter.  
„Naja, bei mir ist es sowieso egal, ob ich was erzählt hätte. Meine Eltern hätten es sowieso nicht verstanden", winkte Dean ab. „Die hätten mich wahrscheinlich eher noch von der Schule genommen, wenn sie von den Verhältnissen hier wüssten."  
„Ach hier seid ihr alle", kam Ron in den Schlafsaal. „Was macht ihr denn da? Man ich wär froh, wenn ich noch einen Monat Ferien hätte und ihr hängt gleich am ersten Abend mit Büchern ab."  
„Sind ja auch keine Schulbücher", verteidigte sich Neville.  
„Bücher sind Bücher. Die schlag ich nur auf, wenn sich's nicht verhindern lässt", schmiss sich Ron auf sein Bett, ohne einen Blick auf Nevilles Habseeligkeiten zu werfen.  
Die halbe Nacht schlugen sich Harry und Neville noch mit den Büchern um die Ohren, gerade so als würden sie sich jeden Moment in Luft auflösen, ohne ihre Geheimnisse preisgegeben zu haben.  
Als ein Schnarchen hinter den Vorhängen der anderen zu hören war, beschlossen sie nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Gryffindors saßen dort und schwatzten miteinander oder stöberten auch in ihren Schulbüchern.  
„Oh, auch noch wach?", kam es aus einem Sessel nahe des Kamins. Hermine saß über irgendwelchem Papierkram und sah überrascht auf, als die beiden Nachtschwärmer mit Büchern beladen bei ihr Platz nahmen.  
„Was tust du da?", fragte Harry neugierig, als sie hektisch ihre Pergamentrollen zusammenklaubte.  
„Ach, ich glaub das interessiert dich nicht wirklich", redete sie sich raus und vermied es dabei ihn anzusehen. Er beließ es auch dabei, in der Ahnung, dass sie sich neue Hoffnungen für ihre B.Elfe.R.-Geschichte machte und darüber zu diskutieren hatte er wirklich keine Lust.  
„Das sind wohl die Bücher von deinem Onkel?", lenkte Hermine von ihrer Geheimniskrämerei ab.  
„Ja, die sind echt cool. Hier schau dir das mal an", reichte Harry ihr das Büchlein, welches er sich vorhin zuerst aus dem Stapel gezogen hatte.  
„Mysteriöse Mysterien – Geheimnisse in den Kellern des Ministerium", las Hermine vor. „Wer da wohl ausgepackt hat?", schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf und begann flink in den Seiten zu blättern, als ob sie wüsste, was sie sucht. „Oh Mann, wenn wir das Buch ein paar Monate früher gehabt hätten, wäre uns einiges erspart geblieben."Mit beinahe zitternden Augen überflog sie die Zeilen.  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war mittlerweile bis auf die Drei völlig leer. Nie hätte sich Harry träumen lassen, dass er mal so sehr in Bücher versinken würde.  
„Hilfe, wir sollten langsam mal ins Bett", sprang Hermine auf, nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass es bereits halb Vier war. „Habt ihr schon auf eure Stundenpläne geschaut? Morgen früh als erstes Doppelstunde Verteidigung, dann Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und nach dem Mittagessen Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde."  
„Ich hab noch gar nicht drauf geschaut, aber ich hab ja die selben UTZ-Kurse wie du, zumindest von den Fächern, die wir morgen haben", antwortet Harry und gähnte herzhaft.  
„Dann hab ich wohl morgen gleich 2 Freistunden, wenn ihr euch bei Snape rumquält", grinste Neville und warf ihnen mitleidige Blick zu.  
„Naja, mal schauen wie er sich in diesem Jahr so anlässt. Wir haben ihn ja in den Ferien öfter gesehen", wollte Harry losplappern, als er Hermines warnenden Blick sah. Harry hatte völlig vergessen, dass Neville nichts vom Orden wusste und damit auch nicht von den ganzen Schutzmaßnahmen rund um Harry. Aber wenn sie ihn gerade heute darüber aufklären wollten, würden sie gar nicht mehr ins Bett kommen.  
Die Nacht war verdammt kurz und Harry schwor sich, nie wieder so spät ins Bett zu gehen, wenn er das Schuljahr durchhalten wollte. Auch Hermine kam mit verquollenen Augen die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen herunter.  
„Oh Mann, das fängt ja gut an. Na wenigstens haben wir nicht gleich die ersten beiden Stunden bei Snape, der würde uns aber den Kessel anheizen. Lasst uns Frühstücken gehen, ich brauch jetzt einen großen Kaffee", henkelte Hermine Harry und Ron ein, als ob sie sich vor lauter Schwäche abstützen müsste.  
„Na warten wir's erstmal ab, was die Bowman für eine ist. Wir wollen mal hoffen, dass uns der erste Eindruck getäuscht hat, denn noch so eine Schrulle, die nichts auf dem Kasten hat, können wir wirklich nicht gebrauchen", führte Harry seinen Trupp in die Eingangshalle.  
„Morgen Hagrid", begrüßten sie ihren großen Freund, der bepackt von draußen herein kam.  
„Morgen ihr Drei. Hab hier das Gepäck von der Neuen", deutete er stolz auf seinen Fund. „Lag mitten im Wald. Muss froh sein, dass ihr nix passiert ist. Werd's ihr gleich auf ihr Zimmer bringen"  
Madam Bowman war das ganze Frühstück nirgends am Lehrertisch zu entdecken, so dass sie auf ihren zweiten Eindruck wohl noch warten mussten.  
Nachdem der Kaffee sie ein wenig munterer gemacht hatte und Hermine Bianca viel Glück für ihre allererste Stunde in Hogwarts (Zaubertränke) gewünscht hatte, gingen sie zurück in den Gryffindorturm, um sich ihre Schulsachen zu holen.  
Erwartungsvoll stellten sie sich zusammen mit den Ravenclaws vor dem Verteidigungsklassenraum auf, als Madam Bowman ihnen von innen die Tür öffnete.  
Heut Morgen sah sie schon viel besser aus, als gestern Abend. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar glänzte im Schein der Fackeln, die den dunklen Raum erleuchteten und sie trug einen türkisfarbenen leichten Samtumhang.  
„Guten Morgen die Errschaften, nehmt Platz, fühlt eusch wie zu Ause", lud sie mit einer ausschweifenden Bewegung in ihren Klassenraum ein.  
Madam Bowman hatte den gesamten Raum umgestaltet, die harten Bänke waren durch gepolsterte Stühle ausgetauscht worden und die Tische standen nicht mehr trist hintereinander. Aus 2 Reihen hatte sie drei gemacht und bei den beiden äußeren, waren die Tische fischgrätenartig angeordnet, so dass jeder Schüler einen guten Blick auf eine freie Fläche inmitten des Raumes hatte.  
„So", klatschte sie selbstbewusst in die Hände um sich Gehör zu verschaffen.  
„Zu allererst nehmen wir eute etwas grundlegendes durch, dass uns den Umgang miteinander erleichtern wird, aber bevor wir damit beginnen, wär es für misch sischer leischter, wenn ich eure Namen kennen würde", begann sie den Unterrischt und klappte ihre Klassenbücher auf. Der Reihe nach rief sie die Namen auf und mit einem Wedel ihres Zauberstabes, erschien über dem Kopf des sich meldenden Schülers der jeweilige Name.  
„Und nun zu mir, mein Name ist Madeleine Bowman, isch habe 3 Jahre lang in Beauxbatons unterrischtet. Mein Vater ist Amerikaner, meine Mutter ist Französin und isch bin in Frankreisch aufgewachsen, da'er auch mein niedlischer Akzent", sprach sie in die schmunzelnden Reihen. „Ihr könnt zu mir Madam Bowman sagen oder Prof. Bowman, das bleibt eusch überlassen. Isch bin 34 Jahre alt, abe keine Kinder und bin nischt vereiratet. Aber isch bin zu alt für eusch, also macht eusch keine Offnung", zwinkerte sie verschmitzt in die Klasse, die ihre Ausführungen mit einem Grinsen beantwortete.  
„Die scheint ja cool drauf zu sein", flüsterte Ron zu Harry. „Und schlecht sieht sie wirklich nicht aus, ob sie es sich im Laufe des Jahres vielleicht noch mal anders überlegt?"  
Lachend gab Harry Ron einen Knuff in die Seite.  
„Und nun zum Unterrischt, bitte tauscht so die Plätze, dass immer ein Junge neben einem Mädschen sitzt", forderte sie die verdutzt schauenden Schüler auf.  
„Isch werde eusch vorerst nischt verraten, was wir eute be'andeln, ihr werdet es früh genug se'en. Mädels, macht eusch bereit, die Jungs in Schach zu alten."  
Mit einem Augenaufschlag verwandelte sie sich in eine Veela und die Jungen begannen sich vor ihr zu brüsten, der eine mehr, der andere weniger.  
„Beim Merlin, sie sind eine Veela und noch dazu ein Metamorphmagus", bracht es aus Hermine heraus, die Harry nur eine Ohrfeige verpassen musste, um ihn wieder zu Verstand zu bringen.  
Die anderen Mädchen hatten mit ihren Partnern weitaus mehr Probleme. Seamus war auf den Tisch gestiegen und gebärdete sich wie ein brünftiger Hirsch. Padma Patil schlug mit ihren Fäusten auf ihn ein, was ihn scheinbar nur noch wilder machte.  
„Rischtisch erkannt Ms Granger, 5 Punkte für Gryffindor. Ok, ich werd erstmal wieder eine andere Gestalt annehmen, damit isch eusch erklären kann, wie ihr die Erren besser in den Griff bekommt."  
Mit einem weiteren Augenaufschlag sah sie aus, wie eine alte Frau.  
„So nehme ich sie aber nicht", rief Ron gespielt enttäuscht nach vorn, erntete aber nur ein müdes Lächeln von Madam Bowman. „Schon vergessen was isch vor'in gesagt abe?"  
Die restliche Zeit verlief wie im Fluge, aber alle Mädchen schafften es letztendlich, ihren Partner zur Vernunft zu bringen, als es auch schon zum Ende der Stunde läutete. Außer Hermine packten alle kommentarlos ihre Schulsachen ein und verließen den Raum.   
„Das war wirklich Klasse. Ich hab hier was für sie, sollten sie sich mal durchlesen", schlug sie ihre Schulmappe auf und holte einen dicken Wälzer heraus.  
„Ah die Geschischte von Ogwarts, danke meine Liebe, das werd isch tun."  
„Tat mir ziemlich Leid gestern Abend, wie sie so völlig verstört ankamen. Wenn sie das Buch vorher gekannt hätten, wär das alles gar nicht passiert.  
„Gute Idee", sagte Harry, der alles wartend von der Tür aus beobachtet hatte. „Sag mal, hast du den Wälzer immer und überall dabei?"  
„Natürlich nicht, aber ich hatte es mir vorgenommen, ihr das Buch zu empfehlen. Und da sie wirklich nett ist, hab ich das auch getan. Wenn sie eine Schrulle wie Umbridge gewesen wäre, hätte sie ruhig in ihr Verderben laufen können."  
„Ich frag mich nur, was sie mit der Veelavorführung heut bezwecken wollte, wenn sie sich doch sowieso verändern kann", kamen von Harry Zweifel.  
„Meinst du sie will jeden Morgen daran denken müssen, dass sie sich noch zu verwandeln hat, um uns oder besser gesagt euch Jungs nicht vom Lernen abzulenken?", sah Hermine ihn fragend an, als sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker machten.  
„Auf alle Fälle war sie die erste, die sich ausführlich bei uns vorgestellt hat, wenn man mal von Lockhart absieht", gab Harry zwinkernd hinzu.  
„Ja und so herzlich, im Gegensatz zu dem was uns jetzt erwartet", holte Hermine sie in die dunkle Wirklichkeit des Zaubertränkekerkers zurück.  
Scheinbar waren alle Häuser in diesem Kurs, da Snape nur die Allerbesten nahm, von denen es in diesem Fach nicht allzu viele gab. Doch ein Blick durch den Nebel der vorangegangenen Klasse verriet ihnen, dass es doch ziemlich viele geschafft hatten und gerade noch zwei Plätze für sie frei waren, die natürlich weit voneinander entfernt waren. Während sich Harry einen Platz zwischen den Ravenclaws sichern konnte, blieb für Hermine nur einer neben einem Slytherin.  
Die schlechten Erinnerungen an das letzte Jahr ließen sie schwer durchatmen, bevor sie sich zu ihm setzte. Ein entschuldigender Blick von Dean, der mit Parvati zwischen Hufflepuffs saß, verriet, dass auch er zu spät gekommen war um vier Plätze nebeneinander zu sichern.  
„So und das was ich jetzt vor mir habe, ist also das Beste was Hogwarts zu bieten hat", begrüßte Snape seinen UTZ-Kurs mit einem abschätzenden Blick durch die Reihen, als ob er noch nicht wüsste, wer es hierher geschafft hatte.  
„In diesem Jahr wird es keine Partnerarbeit mehr geben, jeder ist selbst für seinen Kessel und damit für seinen Trank den er zusammenbraut verantwortlich. Bewertet wird nach UTZ-Richtlinien, also noch härter als im letzten Jahr", blieb sein gehässiger Blick an Harry hängen, der daraufhin schwer schluckte. „Aber ich nehme an, dass alle hier Anwesenden die Ferien ausgiebig genutzt haben, um sich auf meinen Unterricht vorzubereiten, was wir in diesem ersten Test feststellen werden. Ihr habt 20 Minuten Zeit die Fragen zu beantworten", überreichte er Ernie Macmillan einen Stapel Pergamente mit 10 Fragen. „Austeilen!", forschte Snape ihn an.  
‚20 Minuten für 10 Fragen, der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle', las sich Harry die Fragen durch und musste schmunzeln als er die erste Aufgabe erfasst hatte. ‚Wie ist die Wirkungsweise von Glumbumbelsirup?' Hatte Snape das etwa vergessen, dass er und Hermine fast schon damit gearbeitet haben, oder wieso gab er ihnen diesen Vorteil? Vorsichtig drehte er sich zu Hermine um, die scheinbar das Selbe dachte und ihm zuzwinkerte.  
Snape hatte sich derweil hinter seinem Schreibpult niedergelassen und studierte irgendwelche Papiere. Außer dem Rascheln des Pergaments und ab und an mal einem undefinierbaren Pfeifton, war nichts von ihm zu hören.  
Harry legte seine ganze Konzentration wieder auf den Fragebogen. ‚Nennt zwei Anwendungsgebiete des Murtlap und die möglichen Nebenwirkungen!'  
_Na toll, wie stellt sich Snape das eigentlich vor? Denkt der wir kaufen die Schulbücher gleich in der ersten Ferienwoche? Mag ja sein dass das zu seiner Schulzeit anders war, aber wir kriegen die Listen erst ein paar Tage vor Schulbeginn.__  
_Harry blieb nichts weiter übrig, als das hinzuschreiben was ihm sofort einfiel. Gedankenversunken kratzte er sich über die Hand, deren Schmerzen im letzten Jahr von der Murtlapessenz gelindert wurden.  
Eifrig kratzten die Federkiele über die Pergamente, als Snape ohne jegliche Vorwarnung „Accio Testbögen"in den Unterrichtsraum brüllte.  
Teils flogen die Blätter sofort Richtung Lehrertisch, teils hörte man ein Reißen von Papier von denjenigen, die krampfhaft ihre Tests festhielten um noch die letzten Worte zu beenden.  
„Ich habe mir in der Zwischenzeit die Ergebnisse der ZAG-Prüfungen angeschaut und ich muss schon sagen, ich bin überrascht mit welchen Tricks es manche unter euch geschafft haben, sich in diesen Kurs zu mogeln. Aber ich werde keine weiteren Spielchen dulden, noch hat niemand von euch einen Abschluss in der Tasche und ich bin stark davon überzeugt, dass einige unter euch dieses Jahr bei mir nicht überstehen werden. Schließlich werden die Titel bei uns nicht verschenkt und nur die Besten der Besten werden am Ende die ihnen zustehende Ehre erhalten, sich im Fach Zaubertränke ‚Unheimlich Toller Zauberer' nennen zu dürfen", schnarrte Snape die Klasse an und mit einem Schlag gegen die Tafel, erschien die Rezeptur eines Trankes, den sie in der verbliebenen Zeit brauen sollten.  
„Ich erwarte vor allem von den Slytherins, dass sie die Ehre des Hauses retten, wenn sie doch schon allen zahlenmäßig unterlegen sind."Snape ließ seinen funkelnden Blick durch die Reihen wandern. „Und nun holt euch endlich die Zutaten, oder wartet ihr auf etwas bestimmtes?"Die Türen zum Vorratsschrank flogen scheppernd auf.  
‚Was? Allen zahlenmäßig unterlegen? Da haben wir Gryffindors ja nur 4 Leute dabei.' Harry sah sich neugierig um und konnte tatsächlich nur drei schwarz-grüne Umhänge ausmachen, die Malfoy, Parkinson und dem Nachbarn von Hermine gehörten. Ein gehässiges Grinsen huschte ihm übers Gesicht.  
„Dass die armen Slytherins so wenige in diesem Kurs sind liegt sicher daran, dass Crabbe und Goyle uns verlassen haben", flüsterte Harry grinsend Hermine zu, während sie sich im Gedränge vor dem Vorratsschrank ihre Zutaten raussuchten.  
„Oh ja, da könntest du Recht haben", zwinkerte sie zynisch zurück. „Konzentrier dich bitte Harry, ich möchte nicht, dass er dich wieder vor allen so runtermacht wie im letzten Jahr. Denk an die Ferien bei Arabella."Hermine sah ihn dabei mit einem besorgten Blick an.  
"Danke Hermine, ich geb mein bestes. Ich weiß schon, dass Snape vorhin mich gemeint hat, aber ich werd ihm schon zeigen, dass ich keine Tricks benötigt habe um hier zu sein", antwortete er mit fester Überzeugung.  
„Er meint sicher alle außer seine Lieblinge. Aber auch ein Severus Snape wird noch dahinter kommen, dass man in Prüfungen nur auf seine eigenen Fähigkeiten angewiesen ist. Ob nun auf Umwegen oder nicht, nur das Ergebnis zählt. Und nun fang an, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit", ermutigte sie Harry und schob ihn sanft zu seinem Platz.  
"Und Potter kann mal wieder nicht lesen", wurde er auch schon von hinten angeschnarrt, als er gerade dabei war getrocknete Aalaugen mit dem Mörser zu bearbeiten.  
„Was steht da vorn geschrieben?", packte er Harrys Kinn und riss es hoch, dass er unweigerlich an die Tafel schauen musste.  
„P..pürierte ... Aalaugen", stotterte Harry und wand sich aus Snapes Griff.  
„Und was glaubst du, tust du hier gerade?"  
„Aalaugen zerkleinern?", kam es fragend von Harry.  
„Allerdings! Nur auf die falsche Weise. Pürieren kann man nur frische Aalaugen", zischte Snape ihn überlegen an.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Harry erkennen, dass er nicht der einzige war, der diesen Fehler begangen hatte, nur war er mal wieder ein gefundenes Opfer, das Snape besonders gern bloß stellte. Selbst ein Draco Malfoy schlich sich verstohlen an den Vorratsschrank um die Zutaten auszutauschen, nicht ohne ein hämisches Grinsen Richtung Harry zu schicken.  
„Es sind keine frischen Aalaugen mehr da", stand Harry suchend vor dem offenen Schrank.  
„Tja, Pech gehabt Potter, dann geh bei deinen Klassenkameraden betteln, vielleicht gibt dir ja jeder eins ab, das dürfte dann gerade so reichen", antwortet Snape und zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern.  
Harrys erster Weg war natürlich zu Hermine, die ihm einen kleinen Teil abgeben konnte. Er sah, dass ihr Nachbar noch jede Menge hatte. Doch er war sich zu stolz, gerade einen Slytherin zu fragen, als der ihm plötzlich das Schälchen hinschob und Harry mit einem stummen Nicken aufforderte sich zu bedienen.  
Nichtmal ein ‚Danke' brachte Harry hervor, so sehr war er überrascht.  
„Das war wirklich nett", hörte er Hermine zu dem Jungen flüstern, als er sich umdrehte um an seinen Platz zu gehen.  
Noch einmal las sich Harry das Rezept durch, noch so einen Fehler konnte er sich nicht leisten, wenn er heute damit fertig werden wollte. Sicher würde er für Snapes Hinweis trotzdem Punkte abgezogen bekommen, auch wenn er den Trank doch noch hinbekommen würde, aber was ihn wirklich ärgerte, dass er mal wieder allein als Idiot dargestellt wurde.  
Kaum hatte Harry seinen Trank in eine Phiole abgefüllt und verkorkt, schellte auch schon die Glocke.  
"Sag mir bitte nicht, dass Snape schon immer so zu dir war", kam Hannah Abbott kopfschüttelnd auf Harry zu.  
„Doch leider und das war heut sogar noch harmlos", legte Hermine tröstend ihre Hand auf Harrys Schulter.  
„Also ich an deiner Stelle hätte den Kurs sausen lassen", empörte sich auch Ernie.  
„Kann ich leider nicht, ausgerechnet Zaubertränke wird dringend empfohlen, wenn ich Auror werden möchte."  
„Oh, echt?! Ja passt zu dir und mal ehrlich, so blöd kannst du nicht sein, sonst wärst du nicht in den Kurs reingekommen", munterte Ernie ihn mit einem Schulterklopfen auf.  
„Wir können ja ne Anti-Snape-Liga gründen", schlug Hannah grinsend vor.  
„Ich komm schon klar, danke."Harry konnte ihnen ja schlecht erzählen, dass er auch einen kleinen Teil zu Snapes Einstellung ihm gegenüber beigetragen hatte, wenngleich der Anteil seines Vaters und auch von Sirius um einiges größer war.  
„Ich hab nen Mordshunger", lenkte Harry vom Thema ab, als sie die Große Halle betraten.  
Die anderen Gryffindors saßen bereits am Tisch und begrüßten die arg mitgenommenen Zaubertränkler mit mitleidigen Blicken.


	13. Kapitel 13

**Kapitel 13**

Genervt klatschte sich Harry einen Schöpfer Eintopf auf den Teller, so dass es spritzte.  
„Ratzeputz", entfernte Hermine sofort die Sauerei und sah ihn strafend an. „Was soll das denn?"  
„Mich kotzt das an, dass es im neuen Jahr gleich wieder so weiter geht. Ich hatte mir ein paar Hoffnungen gemacht, dass Snape sich ein wenig an die Ferien erinnert, aber scheinbar war er nur so, weil Arabella dabei war."  
„Hast du das wirklich geglaubt? Er wird sich nicht einfach mal so ändern, nur weil er letztendlich mit uns arbeiten musste. Und mal ehrlich, wirklich viel hat er sich auch nicht mit uns abgegeben", sah Hermine ihn zustimmungsheischend an.  
„Hast ja Recht, tut mir Leid", grummelte Harry zu Hermine herüber.  
„Jetzt sind ja erstmal 2 snapefreie Tage, erst am Donnerstagnachmittag wieder 2 Stunden", zwinkerte Hermine ihm aufmunternd zu.  
Nach dem Essen gingen sie in den Gryffindorturm, um sich ihre Ausrüstung für den Kräuterkundeunterricht zu holen.  
„Nimmst du meine Sachen mal mit, ich will vorher noch kurz in die Bibliothek", bat Hermine Harry und drückte ihm auch schon ihren abwaschbaren Umhang und die Drachenlederhandschuhe in die Hand.  
So langsam war Harry an Hermines Blitzideen gewöhnt, sodass er gar nicht erst nachfragte, was sie so dringend in der Bücherei wollte.  
Draußen war ein schöner sonniger Tag, woraufhin die Gryffindors beschlossen, die Wartezeit bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn am Seeufer zu verbringen. Der Riesenkrake zog gemütlich seine Runden durch das Wasser und spritze mit Wohlbehagen die am Ufer sitzenden Schüler nass.  
„So, bin wieder da und wir sollten auch langsam mal zum Gewächshaus gehen", kam Hermine aus dem Schlossportal auf sie zu.  
"Ach immer mit der Ruhe, wir haben noch 5 Minuten Zeit", beschwichtigte Ron sie, setzte sich aber dennoch in Bewegung um aufzustehen.  
"Kommt rein, kommt rein. Wir haben heute jede Menge zu tun. Hier nimm das gleich mit nach hinten und verteile sie", drückte Prof. Sprout Neville eine Ladung Gartenscheren in die Hände.  
"Wir werden heute die Monsterfeigen beschneiden. Aber Vorsicht, wenn ihr zu sehr an den Ästen rüttelt, dann platzen die Früchte und die umstehenden Schüler schlafen von den Dämpfen ein, die dadurch ausströmen", warnte die Lehrerin und führte vor, wie sie am besten mit den Bäumchen umgehen sollten.  
"Mach langsam", sah Hermine Harry erschrocken an, als die Feigen bedrohlich am Zweig zitterten.  
"Ach, was wäre schon so schlimm daran. Ich hätte nichts gegen eine Runde Schlaf einzuwenden, schließlich haben wir noch was nachzuholen von letzter Nacht", gähnte er gekünstelt.  
Ein lauter Knall aus dem vorderen Teil des Gewächshauses ließ sie aufschrecken. Ein paar Hufflepuffs waren unvorsichtig gewesen und hatten eine Feige platzen lassen. Taumelnd ließen sich die betroffenen Schüler am Rand nieder, bevor es ihnen die Augen zuzog.  
"Oh nein, gleich 4 Mann weniger. Jetzt habt ihr anderen um so mehr zu tun, also beeilt euch", klatschte Sprout auffordernd in die Hände.  
"Ich glaub wenn wir noch schneller machen, dann liegen wir bald alle hier", flüsterte Ron, der mit Neville zusammen arbeitete, den beiden zu.  
Prof. Sprout hatte in der Zwischenzeit Decken aus dem Schloss geholt, da es eine Weile dauern könne, bis die Vier wieder aufwachten. Sorgsam deckte sie die Schüler zu, obwohl es ziemlich warm im Gewächshaus war.  
Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle beendeten sie die Stunde.  
"Und was wird mit ihnen?", wies Hannah auf die Schlafenden.  
„Tja, die bleiben solange hier, bis sie aufwachen. Was anderes können wir nicht tun. Ich habe jetzt sowieso nur noch ein Stunde im Gewächshaus 1, also sind sie hier ungestört", winkte Sprout unbekümmert ab.  
"Als Hausaufgabe sucht ihr mir bitte die Anwendungsgebiete für die Monsterfeige heraus und beschreibt die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, 15 Zoll dürften reichen, bis zur nächsten Stunde."  
Sie schob die Schüler aus dem Gewächshaus, schloss die Tür hinter sich und begab sich zur bereits wartenden Truppe von Viertklässlern.  
"Und was machen wir mit dem angebrochenen Tag?", fragte Ron erwartungsvoll.  
"Wie wäre es wenn wir zur Abwechslung mal sofort mit dem Aufsatz anfangen?", antwortete Hermine, die sich noch zu gut an die letzten Jahre erinnern konnte, als die beiden Jungen ständig alles auf den letzten Drücker erledigt haben.  
„Ach komm schon, wir haben gerade mal eine Hausaufgabe heut aufbekommen und Kräuterkunde ist erst am Freitag wieder.  
„Tut was ihr wollt, ich schiebe nichts auf. Es kommen auch noch andere Zeiten auf uns zu, lasst euch das gesagt sein", warnte Hermine die beiden Jungen.  
„Lass das mal unsere Sorge sein, wir haben ja auch noch die eine oder andere Freistunde", winkte Ron unbesorgt ab und Harry zuckte nur unschuldig mit den Schultern.  
Der Rest des Tages war ereignislos geblieben, Hermine brütete über den Büchern, die sie sich aus der Bibliothek geholt hatte und Harry saß mit Neville über dessen Büchern.

Auch am nächsten Morgen fiel ihnen das Aufstehen schwer, denn trotz guter Vorsätze, hatten sie es wieder nicht geschafft früher ins Bett zu gehen.  
Im Gegensatz zu gestrigen Tag war es heute ungemütlich neblig draußen. Und ausgerechnet heute, hatten sie in den ersten beiden Stunden bei Hagrid im Freien Unterricht.  
Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück mit viel Kaffee, traten sie in die kühle feuchte Luft. Hagrids Hütte war vom Ausgang nicht mal zu sehen, so dicht war der Nebel, aber den Weg dahin kannten sie ja zum Glück auswendig.  
Sein Saurüde Fang saß bereits angebunden vor der Hütte und begrüßte sie schwanzwedelnd. Die Armbrust, die daneben stand, verriet, dass sie heute wohl in den Verbotenen Wand gehen würden.  
"Hab heut was ganz Großes mit euch vor", begrüßte er strahlend seine Schüler. „Wir soll'tn aber sofort los, sonst komm' wir vielleicht zu spät un sie sin weg. Los, hier geht's lang", forderte er die Gryffindors und Rawenclaws auf, die in diesem Jahr zusammen Unterricht hatten.  
„Wir müss'n leise mach'n, sonst erschrecken wir sie", flüsterte Hagrid, obwohl er mit seinem schweren Tritt sowieso nicht zu überhören war.  
"Wer sind denn sie?", fragte Padma ängstlich. Aber mit Sicherheit war sie nicht die einzige, die am liebsten vor dem Wald gewartet hätte. Zu gut kannten alle Hagrids Vorliebe für die unmöglichsten Geschöpfe. Und genauso gut wussten alle, wie Hagrid deren Gefährlichkeit einstufte.  
In den hohen Bäumen des Waldes löste sich der Nebel langsam auf.  
"Werdet's gleich seh'n. Sin gleich da. Psst", legte Hagrid seinen wurstgroßen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und schob mit der anderen Hand die Zweige von einem großen Strauch beiseite.  
"Och wie s", kam es einstimmig aus den Mündern der Mädchen.  
"Is heut Nacht gebor'n. Hat jämmerlich gewimmert die Gute, das Kleine lag verkehrt im Leib. Hab sie zum Glück gefund'n, sonst hätt'n ses sicher nich überlebt", berichtete er stolz.  
Vor ihnen lag eine Einhornstute mit einem strahlend goldenen Fohlen, welches sich unbeholfen aufrichtete und neugierig schaute, als es die fremden Stimmen hörte.  
"Is noch ganz schwach die Ärmste, muss jetz jed'nTag guck'n komm'n, wie's ihr geht. Hoff'nlich erholt se sich, sonst muss ich das Kleine mit Drachenmilch aufzieh'n."  
Die Mädchen wünschten sich sicher insgeheim, dass sich die Stute nicht erholen würde, in der Hoffnung dem Winzling die Flasche geben zu können, aber niemand ließ diesen Wunsch erkennen.  
"So, nu sollt'n wir sie aber wieder in Ruhe lass'n, außerdem ham wir noch ein gutes Stück Weg vor uns", ließ Hagrid die Zweige zurückschnappen.  
Tuschelnd machten sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg.  
"Aber erzählt es erstmal niemandem, will nich, dass die mir alle die Bude einrenn'n, weil sie das Kleine sehn woll'n. Is für die ja auch nur Stress, wenn wir se andauernd stör'n", bat Hagrid die Schüler, bevor sie die Stunde beendeten.  
"Gut, machen wir, reicht ja auch völlig aus, wenn wir sie sehen dürfen", zwinkerte Hermine ihm zu.  
Während Hermine zu Alte Runen ging, hatten Parvati, Lavender, Neville, Dean und Seamus jetzt Wahrsagen. Harry und Ron, die nicht verstehen konnten, wieso die drei Jungen weiterhin zu Wahrsagen gingen, beschlossen in der Freistunde eine Runde Zauberschach zu spielen.  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war um diese Zeit wie ausgestorben, lediglich von den Bildern an den Wänden waren ein paar Töne zu hören, wenn die Zauberer, die darauf waren, sich bewegten oder sich leise miteinander unterhielten. Die lautesten Geräusche verursachten die Schachfiguren, wenn sie sich lauthals kämpfend vom Feld jagten.  
"Springer nach D 6, Schach"befahl Ron mit triumphierendem Blick.  
„Scheiße!", sprang Harry auf und riss das gesamte Brett mit sich, sodass die Figuren durch die Gegend flogen.  
„Was denn jetzt los? Ist doch noch gar nichts entschieden", sprang auch Ron auf, allerdings im Gegensatz zu Harry empört.  
„Sag das mal der McGonagall, wenn wir gleich in ihren Unterricht stürmen. Wir sind nämlich ne viertel Stunde zu spät."  
„Verdammt, und das am 2. Tag", rannte auch Ron los, alles stehen und liegen lassend.  
Weitere fünf Minuten später betraten sie atemlos den Verwandlungsraum, verzweifelt nach einer passenden Ausrede suchend.  
"Guten Tag die Herren, ich dachte schon ihr hättet es euch anders überlegt und den Kurs doch noch gestrichen. Darf man fragen, wieso ihr beide erst jetzt den Weg zu uns gefunden habt?"  
"Wir haben nicht auf die Uhr geschaut", fiel Ron nichts besseres ein, was wahrscheinlich auch besser war, als irgendeine fadenscheinige Lüge zu erzählen.  
"Ach so ist das, na dann wird es euch ja nichts ausmachen, wenn ihr diese Zeit dreifach bei mir nachholt, vielleicht finden wir ja einen Zauber, der eure Uhren dazu bringt euch zu beißen, wenn es an der Zeit ist, in den Unterricht zu gehen. Ich erwarte euch heute Abend 19 Uhr hier in diesem Raum. Und nun setzen", befahl McGonagall gebieterisch, aber dennoch in freundlichem Ton.  
"Na super, Nachsitzen hab ich mir schon lange mal gewünscht. Weiß schon gar nicht mehr wie das ist", raunte Harry Ron zu.  
„Wenigstens ist es nicht Umbridge oder Snape und außerdem sind wir ja zu zweit."

Beinahe minütlich schauten die beiden gegen Abend auf ihre Uhren, nur um ja nicht auch noch zu ihrer Strafarbeit zu spät zu kommen. Überpünktlich viertel vor 7 am Abend machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlungen, wo sie von McGonagall erwartet wurden.  
"Nun ja, so schlecht scheint es mit eurer Uhrenkenntnis ja doch nicht bestellt zu sein", begrüßte sie die Jungen, als sie nach einem zaghaften Klopfen eingetreten waren.  
"Tut uns ja auch Leid, aber wir sind es noch nicht gewöhnt Freistunden zwischen dem Unterricht zu haben", stammelte Ron eine Entschuldigung, die McGonagall gar nicht verlangt hatte.  
"Nun denn, hier sind zwei Staubwedel und Skowers Allzweck-Magische-Sauerei-Entferner, die Bilder und Tierkäfige hätten dringend mal eine Grundreinigung nötig", schickte sie Harry und Ron an die Arbeit, die sich fragend ansahen.  
„Haben wir denn keine Hauselfen mehr die so was machen?", flüsterte Ron zu Harry.  
„Was fragst du mich? Autsch ...!", raunte er zurück, während er mit einem Kolkraben kämpfte, dessen Käfig er gerade wienerte. „Ich glaube wir können uns nicht beschweren, es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können."  
"Mr Potter ... von zaubern war nicht die Rede!", kam McGonagall angestürmt, als Harry den Raben in einen Kelch verwandelt hatte, der scheppernd auf den Käfigboden gefallen war.  
"Der hat mich andauernd gehackt. Ich verwandle ihn dann schon zurück, aber erst wenn der Käfig sauber ist und ich außer Schnabelreichweite", wehrte sich Harry gegen voreilige Anschuldigungen.  
"Dann putz den Kelch gleich mit, vielleicht hilft das ja gegen die Milben, von denen er befallen ist", dampfte sie wieder ab und machte sich weiter über ihren Schreibkram her, mit dem sie beschäftigt gewesen war.  
"Hast du eigentlich schon was wegen der Quidditchmannschaft gehört?", fragte Ron Harry leise.  
"Wieso sollte ich? Ich bin doch gar nicht mehr im Team, schon vergessen?", flüsterte Harry leicht mürrisch.  
"Ja schon, aber die Umbridge ist doch jetzt weg und McGonagall nimmt dich bestimmt wieder auf."  
"Hm, ist eigentlich komisch, ich meine letztes Jahr wussten wir vom ersten Tag an, dass Angelina neuer Kapitän war und dieses Jahr habt ihr noch gar nichts gehört. Angelina und Alicia sind nicht mehr da, ihr braucht zwei neue Leute und einen neuen Teamchef", sah Harry verwundert zu Ron, der gerade niesend aus einer Staubwolke heraustrat.  
"Da gibt's nur eine Lösung", legte Ron energisch seinen Staubwedel zur Seite und ging selbstbewusst wie nie zuvor auf McGonagall zu.  
"Was gibt es Mr Weasley?", fragte sie und schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd über ihre Brillengläser an.  
"Harry möchte wieder ins Quidditchteam zurück und wir brauchen noch einen weiteren neuen Spieler", überging Ron Harrys eigene Entscheidung, obwohl darin sowieso kein Zweifel bestand.  
"Das weiß ich sehr wohl Mr Weasley, aber mir sind trotz allem die Hände gebunden. So Leid es mir tut und so sehr ich mich gegen die Methoden verwehre, die hier im letzten Jahr an den Tag gelegt wurden, aber dennoch sind es Beschlüsse des Ministerium."McGonagall sah Harry, der nun auch an den Lehrertisch vorgetreten war, beinahe traurig an. Zu gerne hätte sie ihm sofort etwas anderes gesagt. „Aber ich werde natürlich versuchen in einem netten Brief die Umstände nochmals zu schildern, wohlmöglich wird diese Entscheidung in der entsprechenden Abteilung nochmals überdacht", ermunterte sie Harry, sicher nicht ohne dabei an seine Qualitäten als Sucher und den erneuten Gewinn des Pokals zu denken.  
„Aber meinen Besen kann ich doch sicher sofort zurückbekommen, ich habe ja schließlich Quidditchverbot bekommen und kein Flugverbot", fragte Harry mit einem Hauch Verlegenheit in der Stimme. Sein geliebter Feuerblitz war ihm vor einem Jahr abgenommen worden und mit Sicherheit in der Zwischenzeit genauso verstaubt, wie die ganzen ausgestopften Tiere hier im Raum.  
"Das denke ich, kann ich ohne Bedenken selbst entscheiden. Du kannst ihn morgen in der Mittagspause in meinem Büro abholen", nickte McGonagall ihm zu.  
Triumphierend machte sich Harry wieder an die Arbeit, obgleich es nur ein winziger Erfolg war, aber er würde wenigstens sein Eigentum wiederbekommen. Schließlich hatte er den Besen von Sirius, es war das wertvollste was er je von seinem Paten bekommen hatte.  
"... drehen wir da morgen Nachmittag gleich ne Runde?", stubste Ron ihn euphorisch an. „Sag mal hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?"  
"Was?", schreckte Harry auf. „Ähm ja", log er, da er gerade in Gedanken versunken gewesen war. Über der ganzen Putzerei kamen ihm die Bilder des letzten Jahres wieder vor Augen, als er mit den Weasleys und Hermine zusammen in Grimmauldsplace alles sauber gemacht und Sirius ihm den Wandteppich der Blacks gezeigt hatte.  
"Ach du lieber Himmel, es ist ja schon gleich neun Uhr. Nun aber flott in den Gryffindorturm mit euch", fuhr McGonagall entsetzt aus ihrer Arbeit auf.  
„Was? Wir waren fast zwei Stunden hier? Da haben wir aber einmal zu spät kommen frei", sah Ron sie fordernd an.  
"Das würde ich mir an eurer Stelle aber gut überlegen, es geht ja nicht nur um die Strafarbeiten die dann folgen, sondern um den Unterrichtsstoff der dadurch verpasst wird."  
"Ja ja, war ja auch nur Spa", antwortete er kleinlaut und verschwand mit Harry Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.  
"Morgen haben wir schon wieder zwei Freistunden", stöhnte Harry schon beinahe, ob der Gefahr, dass sie wieder den Unterrichtsbeginn verpassen würden.  
"Ich nur eine, hab Geschichte behalten", entgegnete Ron.  
"Du machst Geschichte weiter?", beäugte Harry misstrauisch seinen Freund.  
"Na ja, immer noch besser als Wahrsagen und ich hab sonst zu wenige Fächer um auf ne anständige UTZ-Zahl zu kommen. Immerhin hatte ich in Geschichte sogar einen ZAG. Aber ich glaube Seamus und Dean haben in dieser Stunde frei, musst also nicht allein abhängen."  
"Feuervogel", öffnete Harry den Eingang zum Gryffindorturm. Die Fette Dame ließ sich dabei nicht von ihrem Gespräch mit Violet abbringen.  
"Ah gut dass du mir gerade über den Weg läufst Ron, sag mal weißt du wer in diesem Jahr Mannschaftskapitän wird?", kam ihnen Katie Bell entgegen.  
"Wir haben auch gerade mit McGonagall darüber gesprochen und auch über Harry. Sie will sich darum kümmern", antwortetet Ron mit hoffnungsvoller Miene.  
"Ja wär schon cool, wenn wir Harry wieder hätten. Ginny war zwar auch ne prima Sucherin, aber sie sagt ja selbst, dass sie lieber Jägerin wäre. Hoffentlich klärt sich das bald auf, wir müssen ja auch noch neue Leute für das Team aussuchen. Ich würde ja sogar dafür stimmen, dass wir auch nach neuen Treibern Ausschau halten, denn Sloper und Kirke waren nicht wirklich die Reißer." Katie verzog dabei das Gesicht, als hätte sie gerade einen Klatscher abbekommen.  
"Und was ist wenn sich niemand findet, der es besser machen würde? Denkst du die würden wieder ins Team kommen, nachdem sie eben gerade rausgeschmissen worden sind?", runzelte Ron die Stirn.  
"Hm, das ist natürlich eine berechtigte Frage. Ich würde es wahrscheinlich nicht machen, wen ich auf der Abschussliste stehen würde", stimmte Katie Rons Bedenken zu.  
"Lasst sie ganz einfach bei der neuen Auswahl mitmachen und wenn sie doch besser als die anderen Bewerber sind, dann bleiben sie eben in der Mannschaft", schlug Harry vor.  
"Tolle Idee, so machen wir es", klopfte Ron ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Und wenn du wieder in die Mannschaft darfst, wählen wir dich zum Käptn, wenn sich McGonagall für niemanden entscheiden kann."  
"Setz mir ja keinen Floh ins Ohr, warten wir es erstmal ab", schmunzelte Harry geschmeichelt.  
"Also meine Stimme hast du auf alle Fälle. So, ich geh jetzt ins Bett, irgendwie fühl ich mich so schlapp. Gute Nacht ihr beiden", verabschiedete sich Katie und stieg die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf.  
"Ich glaube wir sollten heute auch mal etwas früher schlafen gehen, sie letzten beiden Nächte waren verdammt kurz", sagte Harry nachdem er sich im Raum umgeschaut und festgestellt hatte, dass auch Hermine nicht mehr hier saß.  
Hinter Nevilles Vorhängen war auch schon ein gleichmäßiges Atmen zu hören, was verriet, dass auch er den versäumten Schlaf nachholte. Allerdings verriet auch eine heraushängende Hand, dass er über seiner Lektüre eingeschlafen war, denn auf dem Boden darunter lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch.  
  
Benebelt stand Harry am nächsten Morgen auf. Sein erster Weg führte ihn noch im Schlafanzug an das Schwarze Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum, so voller Hoffnung war er, dass während der Nachtstunden schon eine Entscheidung gefallen war. Aber er fand natürlich nur die alten Zettel mit Filchs Benimmregeln im Schulhaus und einen Aushang von Hermine, auf dem sie für ihren B.Elfe.R-Club warb.  
‚Wann hatte sie denn den hingehangen?' grübelte Harry, während er zu dem Schluss kam, dass das Ministerium doch nachts gar nicht arbeitete, um solche Sachen wie seine Rehabilitierung zu bearbeiten und außerdem würde McGonagall ihm das sicher persönlich sagen, statt es öffentlich auszuhängen.  
Ein paar kichernde Zweitklässlerinnen, die schon auf dem Weg zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle waren, machten ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er im Pyjama im Gemeinschaftsraum stand.  
Flink hastete er hinauf in seinen Schlafsaal und zog sich an. Die anderen schlummerten noch tief und fest, so dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihre Vorhänge aufzureißen und ihnen die Decken wegzuziehen.  
"Raus aus den Betten, ihr Schlafmützen. Je länger die Nacht, desto schwerer kommt ihr wohl aus den Federn?", rief er laut und bespritzte Ron mit einem Wasserstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab.  
"Das gibt Rache Harry", sprang Ron auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Fontana Aqua!"Ein dicker Wasserstrahl ergoss sich über Harrys Sachen. Neville quiekte wie ein Mädchen und rollte sich im Vorhang seines Bettes ein, um dem Treiben zuzusehen.  
"Seid ihr irre?", kam Hermine hereingestürmt, die das Getose gehört haben muss. Entsetzt sprang sie auf die Türschwelle zurück, als sie sich in einer riesigen Pfütze wieder fand, die das gesamte Zimmer ausfüllte. „Wisst ihr wie spät es ist und wir waren noch nicht mal beim Frühstück. McGonagall wird sich freuen, wenn wir heute geschlossen zu spät kommen, denn wir haben in der ersten Stunde bei ihr, falls euch das entgangen ist."Sie machte auf den Hacken kehrt und stieg noch immer schimpfend die Treppe hinunter.  
"Evanesco", entfernt Harry das Wasser vom Boden und zog sich trockene Klamotten an.  
Nach einem hastigen Frühstück, eilten sie sofort in den Verwandlungsraum, wo alle anderen bereits saßen, und schlossen genau mit dem Stundengong die Tür hinter sich.  
Gespannt sah Harry zu Prof. McGonagall vor, die aber leider keine deutbare Miene erkennen ließ.  
Wieso war er jetzt eigentlich so gespannt auf die Nachricht, wo er vor zwölf Stunden noch nicht einmal daran gedacht hatte, überhaupt danach zu fragen. Spätestens nach dem Mittagessen, wenn er seinen Besen abholen würde, würde er es aber wissen, da war sich Harry sicher.  
In der folgenden Freistunden, in der nur Hermine in ihrem Arithmantikunterricht war, beschlossen die Gryffindors gemeinsam den Aufsatz für Prof. Sprout zu beginnen, was nicht am plötzlich aufkommenden Fleiß lag, sondern an der Tatsache, dass sie so wahrscheinlich am ehesten alle pünktlich zur nächsten Stunde erscheinen würden.  
Harry hatte nicht die Muße sich an diesem Tag auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren, dennoch schaffte er es immerhin ein Grundkonzept für den Kräuterkundeaufsatz aufzustellen.  
Pünktlich gingen sie zum Astronomieunterricht bei Prof. Sinistra, die sie als erstes darauf hinwies, dass die nächtliche Stunde ebenfalls jeden Mittwoch stattfinden würde und sie die Schüler heute Abend 22 Uhr mit ihren Teleskopen auf dem Astronomieturm erwarten würde.  
Nach der Stunde begaben sich Harry, Seamus und Dean gleich in die Große Halle, wo sie ihre Aufsätze weiter schreiben wollten, denn das Mittagessen zu verpassen wäre noch sträflicher gewesen als eine Unterrichtsstunde, fand Seamus. Die anderen gingen in ihre Geschichtsstunde, wo sie sich, bis auf Hermine, wie immer vom monotonen Gesäusel von Prof. Binns einschläfern ließen.  
Träge betraten sie die Große Halle, als es an der Zeit war Mittag zu essen. Harry packte seine Pergamentrolle weg, als auch prompt die Teller auf den Tischen erschienen.  
Hastig schlang er sein Essen herunter und starrte dann gebannt auf den Lehrertisch, wann sich Prof. McGonagall endlich erheben würde, um in ihr Büro zu gehen.  
"Darf ich mitgehen?", fragte Ron ebenso neugierig auf die Nachricht wartend.  
Endlich war es soweit. Prof. McGonagall kam direkt auf den Gryffindortisch zu und gab Harry mit einem Wink das Zeichen ihr zu folgen. Eilig erhoben sich die beiden und stolperten ihr hinterher.  
"Da ist er", überreichte sie strahlend den Feuerblitz. Er war frisch poliert und kein Stäubchen war zu erkennen. Doch so sehr sich Harry auf diesen Moment gefreut hatte, für ihn war eine andere Sache noch wichtiger, so dass er McGonagall mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen erwartungsvoll anschaute.  
"Tut mir Leid Potter, mehr kann ich im Moment noch nicht sagen", hob sie entschuldigend ihre Schultern.  
"Na ja, ist doch auch erstmal was. Wir können ja heute Nachmittag mal ne Runde über's Quidditchfeld drehen", schlug Ron vor.  
"Aber nur wenn es aufhört zu regnen", antwortet Harry resigniert nach einem Blick durch das Fenster. Draußen schüttete es scheinbar aus allen Kübeln. „Einmal am Tag reichen mir nasse Klamotten", flüsterte er Ron zu, sich an den heutigen Morgen erinnernd.  
Selbst in der Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste konnte Harry sich nicht konzentrieren, so dass er es fast als einziger nicht schaffte, sich eigenständig gegen die Waffen der Veela zu wehren, was in der heutigen Stunde zum Thema gemacht wurde. Dabei wäre es ziemlich einfach gewesen, sich einfach ein andres Mädchen aus der Klasse auszusuchen, auf das man sich konzentrieren musste und das, wo Hermine ihm direkt in die Augen geblickt hatte.  
Wieder, und hoffentlich zum letzten Mal, setzte sich Harry an den Kräuterkundeaufsatz. Alle anderen hatten ihn bereits fertig und übten zum Teil schon den Zauberspruch, den sie von McGonagall aufbekommen hatten. Sehnsüchtig waren Harrys Augen auf das Portraitloch fixiert, durch das jeden Moment Prof. McGonagall hereinkommen konnte. Aber er wurde enttäuscht und mittlerweile war es an der Zeit schon wieder in die Große Halle zu gehen. Appetitlos stocherte Harry in seinem Essen herum, als ihm plötzlich eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt wurde.  
"Jetzt reiß dich zusammen Harry, Prof. McGonagall wird dich sicher sofort informieren, wenn sie eine Nachricht erhält", hörte er Dumbledore zu ihm sagen.  
Harry wusste ja selbst nicht, wieso er so reagierte. Im letzten Jahr war er letztendlich auch sehr gut ohne Quidditch ausgekommen, was allerdings auch an der Tatsache lag, dass er ziemlich viele andere Probleme zu bewältigen hatte.  
„Ich geb mir Mühe Professor", schaute er in das freundliche faltige Gesicht hinauf.  
Nach dem Abendbrot kam auch Harry dazu den Erschütterungszauber zu üben. Vorsichtshalber ging er mit den anderen Jungs in den Schlafsaal, um nicht die anderen Gryffindors zu beunruhigen.  
„Labefacio!", donnerte es aus allen Betten, die daraufhin bedrohlich wankten. So konnte man in Zukunft die anderen auch gut wecken, dachte sich Harry, dem es zunehmend Spaß machte, seine Klassenkameraden aus den Betten zu rütteln.  
Als sie zu ihrer Astronomiestunde aufbrachen, warf er einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Schwarze Brett. Immer noch nichts Neues.  
Auf dem Turm angekommen, erklärte Prof. Sinistra die Stunde für beendet, da der Regen noch immer nicht aufgehört hatte und die dicken Wolken jeglichen Blick auf den Sternenhimmel verwehrten.  
Wieder sah er im Gemeinschaftsraum sehnsüchtig an die Anschlagtafel, die er vor nicht einmal 15 Minuten erst betrachtet hatte. Allerdings zog etwas anderes seine Neugier auf sich. Auf Hermines Zettel waren tatsächlich ein paar Namen von Leuten, die sich für ihr B.Elfe.R interessierten. R. Fletcher, F. Hobbinger und B. Zabini hatten sich eingetragen.  
"B. Zabini?", verschlug es Ron fast die Sprache. Auch Harry konnte sich erinnern, dass mit ihnen ein Blaise Zabini eingeschult worden war. „Seit wann können sich Slytherins hier an unserer Tafel verewigen?"  
„Wieso Slytherins? Zeig mal, wer steht denn alles da?", drängte sich nun auch Hermine an die Tafel.  
"Ach so, das ist doch Bianca, sie ist in Gryffindor. Die Kleine, die zuerst an den Slytherintisch gerannt ist, schon vergessen?"Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Aushang zu. „Sehr schön, schon 3 Leute, die mitmachen wollen, Rosanne und Fabian auch noch", sprach sie mit sich selbst.  
Bis auf die Sechstklässler war der Gemeinschaftsraum schon komplett leer, als sich plötzlich das Portraitloch öffnete und McGonagall in ihrem karierten Morgenmantel eintrat. In der Hand hielt sie wedelnd einen Zettel, den sie sofort ans Schwarze Brett pinnte.  
Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren ließ sie die Schüler lesen, was darauf stand.

_Ausbildungserlass Nr.29  
  
Mit diesem Schreiben sind sämtliche Erlasse des letzten Jahres in Bezug auf die Führung der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgehoben und für nichtig erklärt. Bestrafungen, die gegenüber Schülern ausgesprochen wurden, sind rückgängig zu machen, sofern sie noch aktiv sind.  
  
Hochachtungsvoll  
Pamela Flora Powels, stellvertretende Ministeriumssprecherin_

"Wenn das keine Feier wert ist", schrie Ron freudig und rannte Harry glatt um, als er ihn ansprang.  
"Aber nicht so laut und nicht mehr so lange", war McGonagalls einzige Forderung, bevor sie das Portraitloch hinter sich verschloss.

* * *

**Reviewantworten:**

Ein dickes Dankeschön an meine Leser und natürlich ein noch dickeres an die Reviewer 'knuddel'  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch weiterhin so gut, lasst es mich einfach mit einem Review wissen. Ich beantworte auch gern Fragen. ;o)


	14. Kapitel 14

**Kapitel 14**

„Ich freue mich zwar sehr für euch, aber ich bin müde", unterbrach Lavender den Freudentaumel.  
"Ja ich auch, wir können ja morgen noch feiern", stimmte Parvati ihr zu. Beide stiegen, ohne die ihnen hinterher gerufenen Proteste zu beachten, in ihren Schlafsaal hinauf.  
"Man feiert die Feste wie sie fallen", ließ sich Hermine als einziges Mädchen in ihren Lieblingssessel plumsen. „Schließlich ist das auch wieder ein Triumph gegenüber der ollen Umbridge."  
"Ok, dann lass uns mal in der Küche nachschauen, ob es was Leckeres zu essen gibt", schlug Ron vor und forderte Harry mit einem Zwinkern auf, seinen Tarnumhang zu holen.  
"Hermine, du kannst ja mal nachschauen, ob Ginny und Katie schon schlafen. Falls nicht, sollen sie mit runterkommen", sagte Harry, als er mit dem silbrig schimmernden Stoffteil wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum erschienen war und gemeinsam mit Ron Richtung Portraitloch ging.  
Hermine, die den beiden zwar einen Blick der Empörung hinterher warf, ob der Tatsache, dass sie mal wieder die Hauselfen ausnutzten, stieg dennoch die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen hinauf, um die beiden Mädchen zu holen. Bei Ginny war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie auf alle Fälle mitfeiern wollte, egal ob sie schon schlief.  
Aber auch Katie ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen, nachdem Hermine und Ginny sie nach mehreren Versuchen doch noch wach gerüttelt hatten.  
Mittlerweile waren auch Harry und Ron aus der Küche zurück und traten mit beladenen Armen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Stürmisch wurde Harry von seinen beiden Jägerinnen umarmt, die sich nur ihre Morgenmäntel übergeworfen hatten und sich gerade die Neuigkeit am Schwarzen Brett durchlasen. Eilig rückten die Anwesenden alle Sessel an den prasselnden Kamin und machten es sich bequem.  
"Auf dass wir in diesem Jahr alle Spiele gewinnen", hob Ron sein Butterbier und prostete in die Runde.  
„Erstmal abwarten, was wir für Neuzugänge kriegen", klopfte Katie ihm besänftigend auf die Schulter.  
"Aber immerhin haben wir mindestens noch vier Leute mit Spielerfahrung, Slytherin braucht außer Malfoy die gesamte Mannschaft neu, sonst sind alle abgegangen", wiegelte auch Ginny ihre Chancen ab.  
"Wieso habt ihr nur vier Leute?", sah Seamus fragend in die Runde. „Ihr braucht doch nur einen Jäger."  
"Nun ja, Kirke und Sloper waren ja nicht grad die Kracher im letzten Jahr", verzog Harry nachdenklich sein Gesicht. „Sie sind zwar in der Mannschaft, aber wir wollen, dass sie sich beim Auswahltraining neu beweisen müssen. Allerdings weiß ich nicht wirklich, wie ich es den beiden erklären soll", hob er hilflos die Schultern.  
"Das wird sich alles zeigen, wenn es soweit ist. Wirst schon sehen", beruhigte Ginny ihn, die scheinbar auch keine echte Idee hatte.  
"Genau! Lasst uns jetzt darüber kein Trübsal blasen, wir sitzen hier um zu feiern", ging Dean dazwischen und ließ Luftschlangen aus seinem Zauberstab hervorschießen.  
"Was feiert ihr denn", wurden sie von einer Erstklässlerin in einem hellblauen Nachthemd mit kleinen fliegenden Hexen drauf herumgerissen.  
Bianca stand mit strubbeligem Haar im Treppenaufgang zu den Mädchenschlafsälen und rieb sich heftigst die Augen.  
"Oh Kleine, waren wir zu laut? Haben wir dich geweckt?", ging Hermine auf sie zu.  
"Nein nein, keine Angst. Ist nicht eure Schuld, dass ich wach bin. Ich muss nur mal auf die Toilette und da hab ich gehört, dass hier unten noch was los ist. Und? Was feiert ihr nun?" hakte sie noch mal neugierig nach.  
"Harry darf wieder Quidditch spielen. Er wurde im letzten Jahr von der blö ….. von einer Lehrerin, die jetzt zum Glück nicht mehr an der Schule ist, aus dem Team geworfen", erklärte Hermine.  
"Oh cool. Ich komme hoffentlich auch mal in die Hausmannschaft, aber ich will erst ab dem dritten Schuljahr. Gegen meinen Bruder will ich nicht spielen, der wurde nämlich heute als Jäger ausgesucht", erzählte Bianca voller Stolz, was Harry und Ron nur mit einem abweisenden Blick honorierten, da sie es auch endlich begriffen hatten, dass es sich bei Biancas Bruder um einen Slytherin handelte.  
"Weißt du wer sonst noch im Team ist?", fragte Harry dennoch interessiert, um sich schon mal ein Bild der fiesesten Gegner zu machen.  
"Ich kenn doch die Namen nicht, aber die sahen irgendwie ziemlich mies gelaunt aus, als ich sie vom Feld kommen sah. Bis auf ein Mädchen alles nur Jungs", antwortete Bianca entrüstet.  
"Das ist normal", winkte Ginny ab. „Du wirst die Slytherins nur lachen sehen, wenn sie sich über jemanden lustig machen."  
"So und nun geh wieder ins Bett", gab Hermine Bianca einen freundschaftlichen Klaps und schob sie Richtung Schlafsaal.  
"Ich glaube wir sollten alle in die Betten verschwinden", schlug Neville nach einem Blick auf die Uhr vor.  
"Oh ja, du hast Recht Neville. Ich werd aber noch schnell einen Aushang machen und den Termin für das Auswahltraining verkünden. Was meint ihr, würde nächste Woche Montag passen?", wandte sich Harry an seine Teammitglieder.  
"Lieber gleich am Samstag", schlug Katie vor. „Dann können wir am Montag gleich mit dem richtigen Training beginnen. Hoffentlich ist das Quidditchfeld noch frei."  
"Das wird sich regeln lassen, der Samstag ist lang. Die genaue Uhrzeit kann ich ja noch nachreichen, wenn ich mit McGonagall gesprochen hab", stimmt Harry zu, während er mit Ron und Dean die Sessel wieder an ihre Plätze schob. Er fühlte sich schon jetzt verantwortlich für seine Mannschaft, obwohl er noch gar nicht offiziell zum Mannschaftskapitän ernannt wurde, aber ihm reichte die Zustimmung seines Teams. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass sie ihr Angebot nicht zurück nehmen würden.  
Nachdem er den Zettel an das Schwarze Brett gepinnt hatte, ging auch Harry als letzter ins Bett.  
Voller Genugtuung zog er die Vorhänge zu und seine Decke bis an die Nase. Doch einschlafen konnte er nicht. Zu aufgewühlt war er, den Kopf voller Ideen, was er anders als seine Vorgänger machen wollte. Wie in aller Welt sollte er seinen Treibern beibringen, dass auch sie sich neu bewerben sollten, ohne sie zu verletzen. Immerhin waren sie sicher nicht ganz unbeteiligt am Gewinn des Pokals im letzten Jahr, auch wenn sie nicht die Glanzleistungen vollbracht hatten, die Ginny und Ron vorgelegt hatten.  
Während hinter den anderen Vorhängen das gleichmäßige Atmen von Schlafenden zu hören war, wälzte sich Harry in seinem Bett herum. Das leise Schuhuhen der Eulen hallte durch die Nacht, hier und da ein Knacken aus dem Verbotenen Wald, wahrscheinlich von Grawp verursacht.  
Langsam fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

_Es stand 150:20 für Slytherin. Höhnisch grinste Malfoy Harry an.__  
__„Na Potter, wer von uns beiden hat nun das Top-Team?"__  
__Wieder ging ein Tosen durch die Reihen der Slytherins. Beide Klatscher zielten auf Harry, der sich im letzten Moment wegducken konnte, als er den kleinen Goldschimmer am anderen Ende des Feldes entdeckte. Wieder und wieder kreuzten die Jäger der Slytherins seine Bahn auf dem Weg zur Erlösung. Wenn er jetzt den Schnatz fangen würde, dann hätten sie gewonnen. Aber er müsste ihn jetzt fangen, noch bevor sie ein weiteres Tor schossen.__  
__Malfoy schien abgehängt zu sein, als plötzlich das Blitzen in einer Hand verschwand, die nicht dem Sucher gehörte. Zabini, diese Ratte hatte es sich gewagt, die Spielregeln zu verletzen und zu aller Anwesenden Erstaunen gab Madam Hooch das Spiel als gewonnen.__  
__Wutentbrannt schrien die Gryffindors, unterstützt von den Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Flüche flogen über das Quidditchfeld, selbst die Eulen stürzten sich auf die Spieler und hackten auf sie ein.__  
__Verzweifelt flog Harry zu Madam Hooch um sie zur Rede zu stellen, das war seine Pflicht als Mannschaftskapitän. Doch sie ließ nicht mit sich verhandeln. „Slytherin hat den Schnatz, also hat Slytherin gewonnen", waren ihre Worte.__  
__"Komm Harry, das ist doch alles sinnlos, lass uns in die Kabine gehen", zog ihn jemand an der Schulter nach hinten. „Harry. Harry …"_

"Harry, nun wach schon auf, verdammt noch mal." Ron rüttelte mit Leibeskräften an seinem Freund bis er endlich die Augen öffnete. „Los aufstehen, es ist schon spät. In einer halben Stunde beginnt der Unterricht. Was hast du eigentlich für Zeug geträumt, schien ja heftig zu sein."  
Mit einem Satz sprang Harry aus seinem Bett und schlüpfte in seine Klamotten.  
"Das sag ich dir, wenn das passiert, dann jag ich mir selbst nen Fluch auf den Hals. Slytherin hat uns im 1.Spiel geschlagen, aber nicht Malfoy hatte den Schnatz sondern Zabini und die Hooch hat das Spiel als gewonnen gegeben und dazu hatten wir auch noch einen haushohen Punkterückstand", erzählte Harry Ron von seinen wilden Träumen und musste dabei schon fast grinsen über soviel Blödsinn.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum drängten sich die Schüler um Harrys Spielergesuch. Wild gestikulierend malten sich schon ein paar Drittklässler ihre große Quidditchkarriere aus, geleitet unter Harry Potter, dem jüngsten Sucher des Jahrhunderts.  
Ohne sich weiter um die Schüler zu kümmern, schlichen sie am Schwarzen Brett vorbei, um schleunigst in die Große Halle zu kommen.  
"Harry, kannst du mal kurz warten?" Andrew und Jack hielten ihn an, was ihm ziemlich ungelegen kam, da er ziemlichen Hunger hatte und nicht mehr viel Zeit zum frühstücken war.  
Stammelnd standen die beiden vor Harry und Ron, dabei war es Harry, der sich Gedanken über die richtigen Worte machte.  
"Nun … wir, ich meine, ich ... und auch Jack sind ja nur in die Mannschaft gekommen, weil sich niemand anderes gefunden hat. Also ich meine, wenn du … also, wenn wir nicht gut genug sind …" stotterte Andrew mehr in sich hinein, als dass er es zu Harry sagte.  
"Gut dass ihr das auch …"  
Harry gab Ron einen heftigen Stoß in die Seite.  
"Ihr habt alle euer bestes gegeben im letzten Jahr, aber wenn ihr das so seht, dass ihr nicht gut genug wart, dann nehmt ihr eben wieder an der Auswahl teil. Und falls sich doch niemand besseres findet, dann bleibt ihr aber in der Mannschaft! Versprochen?", kamen Harry die Worte ganz leicht über die Lippen, als ob er sie geübt hätte. „Dürfen wir jetzt gehen? Wir haben nämlich noch kein Frühstück gehabt."  
„Oh ja, na klar. Danke Harry, ist echt ne faire Chance", hob Andrew zum Abschied die Hand.  
"Sag mal, du wolltest ihnen doch nicht etwa auf die Nase binden, dass wir uns darüber auch schon Gedanken gemacht haben, wenn sie schon von allein auf die Idee kommen?", fragte Harry Ron, während sie durch die Gänge in die Große Halle hechteten.  
"Tut mir Leid. Hast das aber echt gut hingekriegt, alle Achtung. Bist wirklich die beste Wahl als Kapitän", besänftige Ron ihn aber sofort wieder.  
Eilig hasteten sie in die Große Halle, wo nur noch vereinzelte Schüler saßen, die sich teilweise auch schon wieder mit den letzten Schularbeiten vor Unterrichtsbeginn befassten.  
Auch der Lehrertisch war bis auf McGonagall leergefegt, die ihnen einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf.  
Ohne es genießen zu können, schlangen sie Rührei mit trockenem Toast herunter. Ron verbrüte sich am Kaffee, der trotz ihrer Verspätung noch immer kochend heiß war. Prustend kühlte er sich mit einem Glas Kürbissaft den Mund.  
"Wieso seid ihr denn heute Morgen so spät, wenn ich fragen darf?", stand McGonagall plötzlich hinter ihnen, was Harry veranlasste, sich auch noch zu verschlucken.  
Abwinkend und nach Luft ringend, drehte er sich um, um ihr hustend eine Entschuldigung entgegen zu stammeln, dass es gestern doch etwas spät geworden sei.  
"Professor McGonagall, wir wollen am Samstag unser Auswahltraining machen. Könnten sie uns das Quidditchfeld reservieren?", brachte er trotz seiner Atemnot hervor.  
"Ich werde sehen, was sich einrichten lässt. Ihr solltet euch beeilen, in zehn Minuten beginnt der Unterricht", ermahnte sie die beiden und ging flinken Schrittes aus der Großen Halle.  
In Windeseile war der Vormittag herum, selbst zu Verwandlungen kamen sie diesmal nicht zu spät, was wahrscheinlich allein der Tatsache zu verdanken war, dass alle Gryffindors außer Hermine und Lavender, die Freistunde davor gemeinsam verbrachten.  
Nach dem kargen Frühstück am Morgen schlugen sich Harry und Ron die Bäuche voll, als hätten sie seit Tagen nichts mehr zu essen bekommen.  
Ungläubig wurden sie von den anderen Gryffindors angestarrt.  
"Auf uns kommen wohl schlechte Zeiten zu?", fragte Seamus sarkastisch.  
Mit nachdenklichem Blick sah Hermine ihn an und entgegnete: „Da könntest du Recht haben."  
„Wie meinst du das jetzt?", ließ Neville erschrocken sein Besteck fallen.  
"Ach nein, mit dem Essen hat das nichts zu tun. Aber solange Voldemort noch unter uns ist, können wir nunmal nur von einer heilen Welt träumen."  
Betroffen legten nun alle ihr Besteck nieder, Harry schluckte schwer und starrte auf seinen Teller.  
Noch eben war alles in Ordnung und von einer Sekunde auf die andere, war er in die Realität zurückgeholt worden.  
Voldemort – der Zauberer um den sich alles drehte, der Zauberer, der soviel Unheil gebracht hatte, der Zauberer, den Harry, und nur Harry, töten musste, wenn er nicht gerade selbst von ihm erledigt werden würde.  
„Ich hab keinen Hunger mehr", erhob sich Harry vom Tisch, ohne jemanden anzuschauen, und lief aus der Großen Halle.  
"Harry, warte!", lief Hermine ihm hinterher. „Was hast du denn auf einmal?"  
Er sah sie mit verschwommenem Blick an und schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Hermine konnte die Unruhe nicht deuten, die sich gerade den Weg durch Harrys Kopf bahnte. Keiner von seinen Freunden wusste von Harrys Bestimmung. Niemand hatte auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, welche Last er mit sich tragen musste. Es gab nur eine handvoll Leute, die darüber Bescheid wussten. Wussten sie es wirklich? Jedes Detail?  
„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Noch nicht", flüsterte Harry mit erstickter Stimme.  
Hermine sah ihm in die Augen, als ob sie darin erkennen konnte, was Harry bedrückte.  
Immer hatte er ihr alles gesagt, ihr seine Sorgen anvertraut. Zumindest dachte Hermine, dass das Harrys einzige Probleme waren, die er ihr mitgeteilt hatte. Wieviel wusste sie wirklich von dem Jungen, mit dem sie nun schon seit 5 Jahren nach Hogwarts ging, mit dem sie den halben Sommer verbracht hatte, der einer ihrer besten Freunde hier war?  
Sie kannte seine Sorgen um Sirius und seine Eltern, die Probleme, die er bei seinen Verwandten hatte und auch von den Problemchen mit anderen Mädchen. Die Sache mit Snape war auch nicht zu übersehen, genauso wenig der Disput, der zwischen den Slytherins und Harry war, aber das war eher ein Problem, das die ganze Schule betraf. Die Umbridge war auch aus dem Weg geräumt, genauso wie ihre hirnverbrannten Anordnungen, die das gesamte Miteinander über den Haufen geworfen hatten. Aber was war es dann, was so an Harry nagte, dass er noch nicht mal mit ihr darüber reden wollte? Und vor allem, wieso kam es so plötzlich?  
Hermine, die sonst nie um eine Lösung verlegen war, war ratlos. So zermartert wollte sie Harry nicht in die nächste Doppelstunde gehen lassen, ein Professor Snape würde nur noch ein Häufchen Elend zurücklassen.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, es geht mir gut", kam von Harry ein kläglicher Versuch Hermine die Sorge um ihn abzunehmen. „Ich hatte nur schon lange nicht mehr an die momentane Situation gedacht, fast schon vergessen, worum es eigentlich geht."  
Dennoch sah Hermine ihn misstrauisch an. Aus ihrem Kopf wollte die Aussage nicht verschwinden, die ihr offenbart hatte, dass es mindestens noch ein Geheimnis um Harry gab.  
„Na komm, lass uns zurück zu den anderen gehen. Ich glaube ich habe doch noch Hunger", zwinkerte Harry ihr zu.  
"Oh Harry, gut dass ich dich treffe", kreuzte Luna ihren Weg. „Sag mal, was wird eigentlich aus der DA?" Sie riss ihre ohnehin schon großen Augen noch weiter auf und sah ihn, eine Antwort erwartend, an.  
"Das weiß ich selbst noch nicht so genau. Ich habe auch zur Zeit erstmal genug zu tun, um meine Quidditchmannschaft aufzustellen", antwortete Harry mit abwiegelnder Geste.  
"Du darfst wieder Quidditch spielen? Das ist ja toll", freute sich Luna mit ehrlicher Begeisterung.  
"Ja, darf ich", bestätigte Harry nochmals voller Freude. „Ich melde mich bei euch allen, wenn ich wieder etwas mehr Luft habe. Ich würde mich schon freuen, wenn ihr alle weiter mit mir arbeiten wollt."  
"Als wenn das eine Frage wäre, Harry", reagierte Luna erschüttert. „Nur durch dich sind wir alle so gut durch die Prüfungen in Verteidigung gekommen. Also, man sieht sich", flanierte sie auch schon wieder weiter Richtung Bibliothek.  
Als Harry und Hermine die Große Halle wieder betreten wollten, kamen ihnen die anderen Gryffindors schon entgegen.  
"Auch gut, dann ess ich eben doch nichts mehr", machte Harry auf den Hacken kehrt, um mit allen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.  
"Und, alles klar?", klopfte Dean Harry auf die Schulter.  
"Alles klar, zumindest im Moment. Das kann sich in den nächsten zwei Stunden schon wieder ändern", antwortete er, wohlwissend dass sie gleich bei Snape Unterricht haben würden.  
Hermine ließ ihn bei keiner seiner Gesten aus den Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass er nicht wirklich so gefasst war, wie er vorgab und vielleicht doch noch verriet, was ihn bedrückte.  
Gemeinsam mit Parvati und Dean machten sie sich auf in die Kerker, begleitet von mitleidigen Blicken der Freistündler, die es sich am Kamin bequem machten um in aller Ruhe ein paar Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.  
„Lasst euch nicht so fertig machen", rief Seamus ihnen hinter her, obwohl alle ziemlich genau wussten, dass sich Snape fast ausschließlich auf Harry fixiert hatte.  
"Wir doch nicht! Wir sind Gryffindors!", scherzte Dean zurück und klappte das Portrait hinter sich zu.  
Als sie den Zaubertränkekerker betraten, bemerkten sie sofort, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatten, als sie mit den anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen waren. Diese Stunde würden sie alle Vier einzeln sitzen, ohne einander die kleinste moralische Unterstützung geben zu können. Der einzige Trost war, dass niemand neben Malfoy sitzen musste, der hatte sich mit Pansy Parkinson in der ersten Reihe breit gemacht, so dass die Hufflepuffs, die zu beiden Seiten saßen, ziemlich beengt arbeiten mussten.  
Hermine setzte sich wieder neben den dritten Slytherin, der Harry von seinen Aalaugen abgegeben hatte.  
Erleichtert ließ sich Harry neben Ernie Macmillan nieder, den er ja schon sehr gut von den DA-Treffen kannte.  
Die beiden Stunden verliefen diesmal relativ ruhig, Harry hatte auf den Test der letzten Stunde sogar sein erstes ‚A' von Snape bekommen, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass er, wenn er Malfoy heißen würde, dafür wenigstens ein ‚E' bekommen hätte.

o°o°o

"Bis nachher", verabschiedete sich Harry von Hermine, die nach Zaubertränke noch eine Stunde Arithmantik hatte.  
"Potter, einen Moment bitte", hielt McGonagall ihn an. „Ich habe das Quidditchfeld für Freitagnachmittag reservieren können. Der ganze Samstag war schon belegt, es sei denn ihr wollt morgens um 6 Uhr loslegen. Ab 16 Uhr gehört es euch, ich erwarte nur das Beste", sah sie ihn erwartungsvoll über ihre Brillengläser an.  
"Oh, so kurzfristig? Na gut, wenn sich nicht so viele melden, oder die Auswahl eher mies ist, dann machen wir am Montag zum regulären Training weiter. Wir kriegen das schon hin, wäre doch gelacht." Eilig gingen Harry und Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Harry sofort den neuen Zeitpunkt am Schwarzen Brett bekannt gab.  
Ebenso eilig notierten die ersten Schüler, die schon Schulschluss hatten, auf kleinen Zettelchen oder in ihren Magischen Notizbüchern diesen Termin, was Harry mit Wohlwollen zur Kenntnis nahm. Je mehr Interessenten es gab, desto größer war die Chance den Rest des Teams auch noch mit Spitzenleuten zu besetzen.  
Nur noch ein Tag, dann war die erste Woche schon wieder geschafft. Für Harry und Ron war es mit vier Stunden der kürzeste Tag der Woche und das auch noch mit angenehmen Fächern. Auch wenn Kräuterkunde nicht gerade das Lieblingsfach war, so waren die Stunden bei Prof. Sprout doch eher als erholsam anzusehen.  
In den letzten beiden Stunden ging es zu Hagrid. Voller Erwartungen gingen die Sechstklässler hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte, in der Hoffnung, dass sie wieder das Einhornfohlen besuchen würden.  
Aber der Halbriese hatte sich für heute etwas anderes überlegt, mit der Begründung, dass das Kleine und seine Mutter ihre Ruhe brauchen.  
"Wie geht es denn den Beiden?", fragte Parvati im Interesse der ganzen Klasse. Mit großen Augen sahen alle Hagrid gespannt an, auf eine positive Nachricht wartend.  
"Nu, der Kleinen geht es sehr gut, springt jetzt schon allein rum. Die Mutter is noch sehr schwach, weiß nich ob se sich noch erhol'n wird", antwortete er erst freudig und dann betrübt.  
Ein Raunen ging vor allem durch die Reihe der Mädchen, die Hagrid beinahe auf die Pelle rückten um ihn doch noch zu überzeugen, dass sie hingehen würden.  
"Nein, heut geht's nicht. Was wir heut mach'n is wichtiger, damit er uns vertraut", zog Hagrid eine große Kiste mit viel Stroh herüber.  
"Und was ist da drin?", fragte Padma Patil neugierig und reckte den Kopf nach vorn.  
Hagrid wühlte derweil im Stroh und grummelte vor sich hin. Dieses Etwas schien sich immer tiefer zu verstecken. Endlich zog er eine zottige Gestalt hervor, die um die Haare sich kaum vom Stroh unterschied.  
Das Wesen versuchte sich krampfhaft in Hagrids Maulwurfsfellmantel zu verstecken.  
"Ist das ein Porlock?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht.  
"Richtig Hermine, is aber noch ein junger. Die erwachsnen könnt man gar nich zähmen."  
Hagrid hatte den Fellknäuel nun am Schlafittchen gepackt und hielt ihn der gesamten Klasse entgegen. Eine überdimensional lange Nase schaute an einer Stelle heraus, wo man demnach den Kopf vermuten konnte. Die dünnen Ärmchen ruderte wie wild umher, hatten jedoch keine Chance sich irgendwo festzukrallen.  
"Wer von euch weiß was über den Porlock?"  
Mehrere Arme schossen in die Höhe, darunter natürlich auch der von Hermine.  
"Na dann schieß mal los", forderte er Lisa Turpin auf.  
"Der Porlock ist ein Pferdehüter. Durch seinen Pelz und seine struppigen Haare, kann er sich gut im Stroh verstecken. Er bewacht ausschließlich Pferde und ist Menschen gegenüber sehr misstrauisch", rasselte sie die Antwort im Hermine-Stil herunter.  
"Ganz genau, dafür gibt's von mir 5 Punkte", zwinkerte er, noch immer mit dem sich gebärdenden Fellmuff kämpfend, der zierlichen Lisa zu.  
"Und du denkst, dass wir ihn zähmen können? Wofür?", stellte Hermine die berechtigte Frage.  
"Man kann alles zähmen", war Hagrid voll von sich überzeugt, was die meisten mit einem Grinsen bedachten, vor allem Harry und Ron, die noch mehr über seine Vorlieben Bescheid wussten, als alle anderen zusammen.  
Dass Hagrid die zweite Frage nach dem Wofür nicht beantwortete, schienen die wenigsten zu bemerken. Aber auch Hermine hakte nicht noch einmal nach, sie wusste zu gut, dass es ein längeres Unterfangen werden würde.  
"Ich frag mich ernsthaft wozu er den braucht", flüsterte sie deshalb Harry zu und sah ihn dabei stirnrunzelnd an.  
"Ich weiß es auch nicht, Pferde haben wir doch keine", bekundete auch er seine Ratlosigkeit.  
"Wir haben aber Einhörner", schien Hermine eine Ahnung zu haben.  
"Meinst du der Stute geht es schlechter, als er uns erzählen will?" Harry zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und sah Richtung Hagrid, der nicht annähernd so locker wirkte wie sonst.  
"Genau das meine ich", sah sie ihn traurig an.  
Beide hatten sie schon einmal ein totes Einhorn gesehen und die Trauer und den Zorn von Hagrid miterlebt. Auch wenn es diesmal kein Fremder war, der das Tier auf dem Gewissen hat, so würde es dennoch ein großer Verlust sein.  
Natürlich waren sie in den ersten Stunden dem Porlock keinen Schritt näher gekommen. Kaum trat jemand an die Kiste, schon verkroch er sich tief in sein Strohnest, in das ihn Hagrid zurückgesetzt hatte.  
Aber das war allemal besser, als wenn er ihnen eine unberechenbare Bestie vorgesetzt hätte, an die sich niemand auch nur einen Schritt heran gewagt hätte. Dieses Ding, mit dem keiner etwas anfangen konnte, biss wenigstens nicht.  
"Wochenende!", schlugen Harry und Ron mit ausgestreckten Händen ein, als sich nach der Stunde alle Richtung Schloss begaben.  
"Meinetwegen können wir nach dem Essen sofort zum Quidditchfeld gehen. Erst mal sehen, ob ich meinen Besen überhaupt noch unter Kontrolle hab", scherzte Harry und ließ angewidert den Löffel zurück in die Schüssel vor sich fallen, die sich gerade mit gebratener Leber gefüllt hatte und die er für den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Zum Glück gab es in Hogwarts immer genug Auswahl an Essen, so dass er sich lieber an das knusprige Hühnchen hielt.  
Während sich die anderen zum Unterricht begaben oder ihre Hausaufgaben machten, schnappten sich Harry und Ron ihre Besen und schwirrten direkt aus der Eingangshalle hinaus an die frische Spätsommerluft. Ohne auch noch die letzten Meter zu laufen, flogen sie zum Quidditchfeld hinüber, schließlich wollten sie keine kostbare Zeit verschenken.  
Unendliches Glück durchzog Harry, der seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr geflogen war, als er hoch oben über die Länderein blickte.  
Eine Gruppe Schüler wanderte zu den Gewächshäusern hinter der Schule und eine andere ging an den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes zu Hagrids Hütte, wo er ihnen scheinbar auch die Kiste mit dem völlig verängstigten Porlock zeigte.  
Auch auf dem Quidditchfeld traf eine kleine Gruppe von Schülern ein. Hufflepuff-Erstklässler, die heute ihre erste Flugstunde absolvieren sollten.  
Madam Hooch winkte Harry und Ron zu sich herunter und ohne ein Wort der Ermahnung, bat sie die beiden, den Fluganfängern doch ein paar Kunststückchen vorzuführen.  
Unter lauten Oh's und Ah's drehten sie weitere Runden und Harry legte sogar einen astreinen Wronskibluff hin.  
"Soweit kommt ihr auch alle, wenn ihr schön fleißig übt und immer meinen Anweisungen folgt", diktierte sie den staunenden Kindern, die noch immer mit ihren am Boden liegenden Besen gen Himmel starrten.  
"Ok, ist vielleicht doch besser, wenn wir erstmal das Feld räumen, nicht dass die sich zu viel von uns abschauen, das sind schließlich unsere potentiellen Quidditchgegner", witzelte Harry zu Ron und setzte schließlich zur Landung an.  
Immer wieder sahen sie zur Uhr, nur um ja nicht den Termin für das Auswahltraining zu verpassen. Das war allerdings sowieso nicht möglich, denn der Gemeinschaftsraum füllte sich zu vorgerückter Stunde immer mehr mit besenbewaffneten Gryffindors, die alle gewillt waren mit Harry in einer Mannschaft zu spielen.  
"Na dann lasst uns starten", schlug Katie vor, die als letzte aus dem Unterricht gehetzt kam.  
Ein Riesenpulk von aufgeregt schnatternden Schülern bewegte sich durch die Gänge. Harry sammelte auch noch die letzten Bummelanten ein zählte über die Köpfe hinweg schon mal durch. Es mussten an die zwanzig Bewerber sein, die heute alle ihr Bestes geben wollten.  
Immer wieder trafen sie auf kleine Grüppchen schwatzender Leute, die ihnen neugierig hinterher schauten. Auch Hermine war unterwegs, scheinbar mit ihren neuen B.Elfe.R.-Mitgliedern.  
Angeregt unterhielt sie sich mit jemandem, der Harry den Rücken zudrehte. Der stand mit scheinbar verschränkten Armen und wippte auf den Fußballen auf und ab. Auch Bianca strahlte ihn an und machte scheinbar Witze über die die ganze Runde lachte.  
Hermine hatte von dem ganzen Treiben scheinbar gar nichts mitbekommen, so sehr war sie in ihr Gespräch vertieft. Harry verlangsamte sein Tempo und blieb lauschend hinter einer Statue stehen. Noch immer hatte er nicht Hermines Gesprächspartner erkannt, am Umhang konnte man rein gar nichts erkenne, denn der war einfarbig schwarz.  
„Komm doch mit uns mit", hörte Harry Hermine vorschlagen. „Wir wollen in die Küche zu den Hauselfen."  
„Oh ja, bitte bitte, komm mit. Das wird bestimmt lustig", klatsche Bianca begeistert in die Hände.  
Entsetzt wich Harry zurück, als sich alle umdrehten und in seine Richtung liefen. Es war dieser Slytherin, Biancas Bruder. Sie konnte Harry ja verstehen, aber was in aller Welt hatte Hermine mit ihm zu schaffen? Und dann unterhielten sie sich auch noch, als wären sie die besten Freunde und nicht eine Gruppe Gryffindors und der Hausfeind Nr.1 Slytherin. Hatte Hermine wirklich vergessen, was das für Typen waren? Wie kann sie nur auf so einen reinfallen?  
Grübelnd verließ nun auch Harry die Eingangshalle. Von den aufgeregten Gryffindors war längst nichts mehr zu sehen, wahrscheinlich saßen die längst auf ihren Besen und versuchten einer besser zu sein als der andere.

* * *

Sorry dass es diesmal so lange mit dem neuen Kapitel gedauert hat :o) Danke an meine treuen Leser schon mal im Voraus, dass ihr so brav gewartet habt. 


	15. Kapitel 15

**Kapitel 15**

„Sag mal, wo bleibst du denn?", kam Ron Harry entgegen geflogen. Er gab den Neulingen in der Luft Anweisungen, was sie vorführen sollten. Dabei tat er sehr wichtig, als wäre er der Mannschaftsälteste.  
"Ich hatte was vergessen und musste noch mal zurück", log Harry und schaute dabei nervös weg.  
"Deinen Besen, oder Was?", neckte Ron, woraufhin er nur ein kühles Lächeln erntete.  
Katie stand mit einer Namensliste am Boden und hatte die Anwärter in Gruppen eingeteilt, je nachdem für welchen Posten sie sich bewarben.  
Der größte Teil wollte Jäger werden, das war nach dem Sucher eine der begehrtesten Positionen beim Quidditch.  
Harry hatte große Mühe, sich auf das Geschehen vor ihm zu konzentrieren. Zu sehr ging ihm die Szene zwischen Hermine und diesem Zabini durch den Kopf.  
Aber jetzt würde er diese Sache sowieso nicht klären können, Hermine war nicht hier und er hatte eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erledigen. Wahrscheinlich sogar die wichtigste in der nächsten Zeit, wenn er das beste Team der ganzen Schule haben wollte.  
Was Harry so sah, ließ ihn erleichtert aufatmen. Die kleinen Gryffindors waren ziemlich wendig, einige von ihnen hatten sogar schon ihre eigenen Besen, bis hin zum Nimbus 2000, dem Prachtstück, das Harry in seinem ersten Jahr von McGonagall bekommen hatte. Ron hatte zum Teil Mühe, die Quaffel zu fangen, die ihm zugeworfen wurden.  
Das würde nicht leicht werden, heut und hier den besten Jäger herauszufiltern, darin waren sich Katie, Ginny und Harry einig, die beeindruckt alles vom Boden aus verfolgten.  
"Am besten wir versuchen ein kleines Trainingsspiel mit jedem einzelnen Bewerber in der Stammmannschaft zu machen. Dann können wir am besten entscheiden, wer mit uns am perfektesten harmoniert", schlug Harry vor.  
"Find ich sehr gut. Und wir sollten auch erst wirklich den Jäger raussuchen, damit sich die anderen, wenn sie wollen, auch noch um die Treiberposten bewerben können", bestimmte Katie nickend.  
Ein kurzer Pfiff hieß alle zum Boden zu kommen. Wie ein Schwarm Bienen landeten sie alle gespannt vor dem Auswahltrio, dicht gefolgt von Ron, der ziemlich geschafft aussah.  
"Also, ihr macht es uns ziemlich schwer", begann Harry verheißungsvoll und mit gespielt enttäuschter Miene. „Wir werden jetzt jeden einzelnen von euch testen, wie er oder sie mit der bisherigen Mannschaft zurecht kommt. Jack, Andrew, kommt ihr mal bitte. Ihr beiden müsstet mal die Treiber machen, egal ob ihr in der Mannschaft bleibt oder nicht."  
Seufzend erhoben sich die beiden, wohl ahnend, dass sie ziemlich harte Konkurrenz haben würden, obwohl sie erst die Jäger fliegen sehen haben.  
"Ich denke mal, dass für jeden 5 Minuten ausreichen sollten, sind ja schließlich 14 Leute, da brauchen wir einige Zeit, bis alle durch sind. Wir fangen mit Abercrombie an", beschloss Harry.  
Ein zierlicher Zweitklässler schwang sich auf seinen Besen und folgte der Mannschaft aufs Quidditchfeld. In perfekter Manier schlängelte er sich an den Klatschern vorbei und schoss auch beinahe ein Tor, das nur durch Rons Einsatz verhindert wurde. Sein zarter Körperbau und sein Nimbus perfektionierten das Bild eines wendigen Jägers, der es den anderen Mannschaften mit Sicherheit ziemlich schwer machen würde.  
Aber noch standen 13 weitere Kandidaten dort unten am Rand, die nicht minder darauf spekulierten ins Team zu kommen und von denen mit Sicherheit nicht wenige ebenso gut geeignet wären, wie der kleine Euan.  
Die nächsten starteten auf Schulbesen, was aber in Anbetracht ihrer Fähigkeit Tore zu schießen, keinen Nachteil darstellen sollte. Lediglich die Eleganz fehlte ein wenig und leider wurden zwei von ihnen von Klatschern getroffen.  
"Nathalie McDonald, bitte", rief Katie die Nächste auf.  
Auch die Drittklässlerin startete auf einem Schulbesen, aber schon beim Aufsteigen erkannte man, dass ihr das Fliegen im Blut lag.  
Im Sturzflug setzte sie dem Quaffel nach, den Ron eben gerade abgeblockt hatte und hob sofort erneut zum Torschuss auf den rechten Außenring an. Zwei Tore konnte sie innerhalb ihrer 5 Minuten verwandeln.  
"Soll ich dir was sagen?", flog Harry zu Ginny heran. „Ich habe Angst davor, dass ich mich heute entscheiden muss." Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht erhob er sich wieder über das Feld, um alles von oben zu beobachten. Den Schnatz hatten sie für die heutigen Zwecke nicht losgelassen, so dass er sich ganz auf die Geschehnisse unter ihm konzentrieren konnte.  
Der Nachmittag neigte sich schon dem Ende zu, als endlich alle hoffnungsvollen Talente fertig waren.  
"Wir ziehen uns ganz kurz zu einer Beratung zurück", erklärte Harry und wies Ginny, Katie und Ron in die Mannschaftskabine.  
Geplättet ließen sie sich auf die Bänke fallen und sagten erstmal gar nichts. Dass sie heute so eine schwere Aufgabe haben würden, hätte keiner von ihnen gedacht.  
"Und was machen wir nun?", fragte Harry nun zögerlich, in der Hoffnung jemand würde ihm die Entscheidung abnehmen.  
"Wir nehmen auf alle Fälle zwei Leute, einen guten Ersatzspieler zu haben, beruhigt doch ungemein", schlug Katie vor.  
"Tolle Idee und wer von den beiden Stammspieler wird, entscheiden wir in den Trainings. Vorschläge?", sah Harry fragend in die ratlose Runde.  
"McDonald und Abercrombie", erhob Ginny die Stimme.  
„Ja, wär ich auch dafür", stimmte Ron ihr zu.  
"Meine Stimme haben sie auch, zumal die beiden noch sehr jung sind, die bleiben der Mannschaft also eine ganze Weile erhalten", nickte auch Katie zustimmend.  
"Stimmt, das ist natürlich von Vorteil, zumal du ja im nächsten Jahr auch wegfällst", schlug Harry ein. „Also, wäre das beschlossen", öffnete Harry schon die Tür nach draußen, von wo ihnen gespannte Gesichter entgegenschauten.  
Die Sonne verschwand schon langsam am Horizont und sie mussten sich beeilen, wenn sie noch etwas von ihren zukünftigen Treibern sehen wollten.  
"Also machen wir es kurz, wir nehmen Nathalie und Euan. Einer von beiden wird zwar vorerst als Ersatzspieler fungieren, aber schon im nächsten Jahr, ist er oder sie voll dabei. Versprochen!", machte es Harry im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes kurz.  
"Die anderen können sich aber gern noch als Treiber bewerben. Allerdings ist ein gewisser Körperbau von Vorteil, man braucht dafür Kraft", wand sich Katie an die restlichen Gryffindors. In Jacks und Andrews Gesicht zeichnete sich Resignation ab, sahen sie doch ihre Chancen im Team zu bleiben immer tiefer in der Versenkung verschwinden.  
Allerdings setzten sich die meisten der Jägerkandidaten auf die Zuschauerplätze und nur zwei weitere Treiberanwärter bleiben auf dem Feld.  
"Und wie läuft es?", wurde Harry von der Tribüne aus gefragt. Hermine war mit ihrem B.Elfe.R.-Club aufgetaucht, um sich das Treiben anzuschauen.  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhr Harry wieder herum.  
Wie konnte sie es wagen! Harry begann an Hermines Verstand zu zweifeln. Was ging in ihr vor, wenn sie zu einem Trainingsspiel einen Slytherin anschleppte, der zudem auch noch selbst in seiner Hausmannschaft war. Und ganz seelenruhig sprach sie ihn auch noch an. Harrys Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume. Kaum mehr in der Lage sich einen Reim auf Hermines irrwitzige Ideen zu machen, erhob er sich in die Lüfte, ohne ihre Frage zu beantworten.  
Eigentlich hatte er am Boden bleiben wollen, aber so durcheinander wie er im Moment war, flog er geradewegs zu Ron.  
"Schau mal auf die Tribüne", deute er ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren zu Hermines Grüppchen.  
"Oh schön, Zuschauer", erwiderte er nur ebenso kurz.  
Mit einem Stirnrunzeln begann Harry nun auch an Ron zu zweifeln.  
"Was ist?", fragte Ron verständnislos. „Ist doch schön, wenn sich die Gryffindors für ihre Mannschaft interessieren."  
"Gryffindors!", zischte Harry ihn an. „Das wäre ja auch ok, aber dort sitzt auch dieser Zabini!"  
"Was? Ist die jetzt völlig durchgeknallt? Woher weißt du das?"  
Harry konnte Ron noch knapp am Umhang festhalten, als er wutentbrannt nach unten fliegen wollte.  
"Jetzt nicht. Wir müssen unsere Auswahl zu Ende bringen. Da gibt's ja zum Glück noch nicht zu viel abzuschauen. Wenigstens haben wir unsere Superjäger schon hinter uns. Ich hab die übrigens schon vorhin zusammen gesehen. Bianca hatte ziemlichen Spaß mit ihm und er ist ein Slytherin, also kann es nur Zabini sein. Wäre ja auch egal, Slytherin ist Slytherin!"  
"Können wir jetzt weitermachen oder dauert euer Schwätzchen noch länger?", mengte sich Katie dazwischen.  
"Ja ja, wir sind fertig", trennte sich Harry von Ron, obwohl er noch längst nicht fertig war.  
Die Auswahl der Treiber war weitaus weniger spektakulär, als die gut 2 Stunden zuvor.  
Andrew blieb in der Mannschaft und für Jack kam Damon Grimstone, der sich auch schon als Jäger versucht hatte.  
Inzwischen war es schon stockdunkel.  
"Ihr seid ja immer noch hier", kam McGonagall aufgebracht zum Quidditchfeld herunter gelaufen.  
"Eben gerade fertig geworden", berichtete Katie stolz und präsentierte ihr die neue Mannschaft.  
"Glückwunsch an euch, aber nun beeilt euch, das Abendessen ist schon fast vorbei", warf sie einen kurzen Blick in die Runde.  
"Feierabend", winkte Harry die restlichen Zuschauer herunter. Hermine und ihr Trupp waren zum Glück schon gegangen, sodass er ihr nicht sofort gegenübertreten musste.  
Bis auf ein paar vereinzelte Schüler, die die Gelegenheit für private Gespräche mit Leuten aus den anderen Häusern nutzten, war die Große Halle bereits leergefegt. Selbst am Lehrertisch war niemand mehr, außer dem schmutzigen Geschirr, das seltsamerweise heute noch überall auf den Plätzen stand.  
"Was ist denn hier los?" Prof. McGonagall betrat nach ihren Schülern die Große Halle und sah sich kopfschüttelnd um. Obwohl sie eigentlich vor hatte ein paar Worte mit ihrem neuen Quidditchteam zu wechseln, ging sie forschen Schrittes auf Prof. Flitwick zu, der soeben aus der kleinen Kammer hinter dem Lehrertisch gekommen war.  
"Ah, Minerva wir suchen dich schon überall. Dumbledore ist bereits in der Küche um zu sehen, welches Problem die Hauselfen haben", quiekte der kleine Professor mehr, als dass er sprach.  
"Wenn das nichts mit Hermine und ihrem Gebelfer zu tun hat, dann fress ich meinen Sauberwisch!"  
Harry konnte Ron nach dem, was er heute Nachmittage beobachtet hatte nicht mal widersprechen, selbst wenn er es gewollte hätte.  
In den wenigen Tagen, die sie nun wieder in Hogwarts waren, hatte sich Hermine ziemlich verändert. Harry spürte nichts mehr von ihrer Fürsorge für ihn, oder hatte er die sich nur eingebildet, weil er sie sich so sehnlich gewünscht hatte?  
Nein, so war es auf keinen Fall, aber hier in Hogwarts waren sie nunmal nicht allein. Hier hatte jeder von ihnen seine Freunde, die ihre Zuneigung teilen mussten.  
Dennoch fand Harry keine Antwort auf die Frage, wieso Hermine sich nun auch noch mit einem Slytherin abgeben musste. Das war wirklich zuviel des Guten. Slytherins kennen keine Freundschaft, geschweige denn irgendwelche Zuneigungen zu den anderen Häusern, das hatten sie im letzten Jahr geschlossen bewiesen.  
Schweigend und grübelnd aß Harry alles was in seiner Reichweite stand, ohne darauf zu achten was es war.  
"Dir scheint es ja heute zu schmecken", sah Ginny ihn mit großen Augen an und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Fragend sah Harry sie an, woraufhin sie auf seinen Teller wies.  
"Wer weif wofür ef gut if", antwortete er mit vollen Backen, bemüht seinen Gegenüber nicht anzuspucken. Nach einem Blick auf seinen Teller, hatte er allerdings Mühe den Inhalt seines Mundes in den Magen zu befördern. Vor ihm tat sich ein wilder Haufen aus Schokoladenpudding, Roastbeef, Sauerkraut und gebackenen Bananen auf.  
"Egal, im Magen kommt sowieso alles zusammen". Mit einem Würgen hatte Harry die delikate Mischung nun doch hinunter bekommen.  
"Wie meinst du das eigentlich mit dem ‚Wer weiß wofür es gut ist'?", fragte Ginny nun neugierig.  
"Nun, wie es hier aussieht, siehst du selbst", zog Harry die Augenbrauen hoch und ließ über ihre Schultern hinweg den Blick über die anderen Haustische schweifen. „Außerdem war Hermine heute Nachmittage mit ihrer Elfenbefreiungsfront in der Küche", fügte er hinzu und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Tischnachbarn auf sich.  
"Ihrer waaaaas?", fragte Nathalie ungläubig mit überschlagender Stimme.  
"So schaut ihr auf's Schwarze Brett", entrüstete sich Ron scherzhaft und stemmte seine Fäuste in die Taille. „Sie nennt es Bund für Elfenrechte, kurz B.Elfe.R., und sie will eben für die Rechte der Hauselfen kämpfen, dass sie bezahlt werden und solche Sachen. Ein völlig unsinniges Unterfangen, wenn ihr mich fragt, aber sie kommt eben aus einem Muggelhaushalt. Was weiß sie schon von den Bedürfnissen der Hauselfen." Kopfschüttelnd tat er sich eine Portion Kürbistorte auf, scheinbar auch schon in weiser Voraussicht auf schlechtere Zeiten.  
"Meine Mutter würde wahnsinnig werden ohne Hauself, bei vier kleinen Kindern. Sie ist froh, dass ich schon in Hogwarts bin", bestätigte Nathalie den überaus großen Nutzen, dieser im Verhältnis doch recht preiswerten Haushaltshilfen.  
Plötzlich lösten sich vor ihnen die Teller in Luft auf. Hatten es sich die Hauselfen etwas doch noch überlegt ihrer eigentlichen Bestimmung nachzugehen?  
"Dann haben wir wohl fertig zu sein mit dem Essen", erhob sich Ron vom Tisch und schnappte sich noch schnell einen Hühnerschenkel, bevor alles verschwinden würde.  
Allerdings blieb es bei den bisher verschwundenen Tellern, alle anderen Tische blieben nach wie vor unberührt, was wiederum sehr merkwürdig war, da sonst immer alles gleichzeitig weggeräumt wurde.  
Während sich die Gruppe die große Treppe hinauf bemühte, zog Harry Ron hinter eine Statue.  
"Was soll das denn jetzt, ich will …?", wollte der ihn schon ziemlich barsch anfahren.  
"Schsch", legte Harry ihm seine Hand auf den Mund. „Küche", sagte er nur knapp und schlug auch schon den Weg in Richtung Kerker ein, nachdem alle anderen außer Sichtweite waren.  
Den Weg durch die dunkeln Gewölbe kannten sie ja sehr gut, sodass sie ziemlich schnell vor dem Bild mit der Obstschale standen.  
Die Birne zu kitzeln war allerdings nicht mehr nötig, da die Tür nur angelehnt war.  
Vorsichtig öffneten sie sie einen Spalt weiter, um in die Weiten des verlassenen Gewölbes zu blicken. Die Tür vollends geöffnet, traten sie in die Küche, um am hinteren Ende Dumbledore und alle Lehrer von Hogwarts zu sehen, wie sie an einem großen Spülbecken standen und die Teller wuschen.  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Ron zu Harry, der ihn ebenso fragend anblickte.  
"Also hatte ich doch Recht, Hermine." Ron brauchte gar nicht weiter zu sprechen, denn beiden war klar, dass sie es irgendwie geschafft haben muss, die Elfen aus der Küche heraus zu bewegen.  
"Sie müssen also während des Essens verschwunden sein", schlussfolgerte Harry und erntete fragende Blicke von Ron. „Sonst hätten wir nicht mal mehr etwas zu beißen bekommen."  
"Ja, logisch. Da müssen wir Hermine wohl noch dankbar sein", antwortete Ron schnippisch.  
"Was beim Merlin sucht ihr hier unten?" McGonagall kam auf die beiden zugestürmt.  
"Oh, nun ja, unser Essen wurde so abrupt unterbrochen, da wollten wir mal nachschauen, was hier los ist", stammelte Ron und versteckte unnötigerweise sein Hühnerbein hinter dem Rücken.  
"Gut gut, nun habt ihr ja genug gesehen. Geht in euern Schlafsaal", forderte sie die Jungen auf und wollte sie schon zur Tür hinausschieben.  
"Wo sind denn die ganzen Hauselfen?", fragte Harry noch schnell und hielt sich dabei am Türrahmen fest.  
"Das wissen wir selbst nicht Potter. Mr Filch sucht schon das Schloss nach ihnen ab. Habt ihr vielleicht eine Idee, was hier vor sich geht, wo ihr schon mal wisst, dass wir Hauselfen haben und auch wo überhaupt die Küche ist?", sah sie Harry und Ron abschätzend an.  
"Woher denn? Wir waren doch bis kurz vor dem Essen beim Quidditch, das wissen sie doch", empörte sich Ron.  
"Das sollte auch keine Anschuldigung sein Mr Weasley. Und ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr einem der Lehrer Bescheid sagt, falls ihr irgendetwas herausbekommt." Über ihre Brillengläser schickte sie abwechselnd einen vielsagenden Blick zu Harry und Ron.  
In der Hoffnung, dass die beiden Jungen in ihren Schlafsaal verschwinden würden, schloss McGonagall die Tür, deren Griff sich sofort wieder in die grüne Birne verwandelte. Aber da schien sie die beiden ziemlich schlecht zu kennen. Nach kurzem Warten kitzelte Harry die Birne, die sich windend in den Griff zurück verwandelte.  
Leise und diesmal ohne irgendwas zu sagen, schlichen sie erneut in die Küche und hockten sich unter einen der großen Tische.  
"Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass es etwas mit diesen beiden Hauselfen zu tun hat, die mit Bezahlung eingestellt wurden. Sowas kann auf die Dauer nicht gut gehen Albus", hörten sie McGonagall vorwurfsvoll reden.  
"Mit Bezahlung? Wieso weiß ich davon nichts?", fragte Snape aufgebracht, allerdings berechtigt, wie Harry ausnahmsweise fand.  
"Hauselfen werden doch nicht bezahlt, wo kommen wir denn da hin", fügte sich Prof. McIntyre, der Lehrer für Alte Runen, in die Diskussion ein.  
"In Muggelkreisen ist es aber auch üblich, dass die Hausangestellten für ihre Arbeit bezahlt werden", überschlug sich die Stimme von Madam Kutcher.  
"Die hat Hermine wohl auch schon in ihrem Muggelunterricht bebelfert", flüsterte Ron Harry schmunzelnd zu.  
Als sie genug gehört hatten, etwas wichtiges war sowieso nicht herauszubekommen, da die Lehrer selbst vor einem Rätsel standen, krochen sie auf allen Vieren zum Ausgang zurück und eilten durch die Gänge zum Gryffindorturm.  
"Wo kommt ihr denn jetzt erst her?", kam Ginny ihnen im Bademantel entgegen. „Ach Ron, du solltest auch baden gehen", empfahl sie ihrem Bruder und schnüffelte provokant an ihm herum, ohne auf eine Antwort auf ihre Frage zu warten.  
"Ja ja, das mach ich dann schon noch, aber jetzt lasst uns erstmal reingehen. Feuervogel." Die Fette Dame schwang prompt zur Seite, obwohl sie gerade in ein Gespräch mit Violet vertieft war.  
Hermine saß mit ihren Jüngern schon wieder beisammen und mit Sicherheit wusste sie noch gar nichts von ihrem ‚Erfolg'. Zum Glück konnte hier kein Zabini dabei sitzen, worüber Harry schon mal ziemlich froh war, dass er wenigstens hier nur unter Gleichgesinnten verweilen konnte.  
"Na, plant ihr schon euren nächsten Coup?", ging Harry auf das Grüppchen zu.  
"Mit euch beiden muss ich dann auch mal reden. Wie sieht es mit euren Posten aus? … „  
Abrupt wurde sie unterbrochen von einem barschen: „Ich gebe meinen Posten mit sofortiger Wirkung ab, habe sowieso nie Wert darauf gelegt!"  
"Und warum musst du mich da so anschreien? Es war eine einfache Frage von mir, da hätte auch eine ebenso einfache Antwort gereicht", antwortete Hermine betont ruhig, da sich schon einige Blicke von den Umsitzenden ihnen zugewandt hatten.  
"Weil dein Belfer-Kram der totale Schwachsinn ist und sicher wird auch Ron nicht mehr der Zahlmeister sein wollen", zischte Harry zurück, obwohl er sich ob der Tatsache, dass sie es geschafft hatte die Elfen aus der Küche zu holen, nicht mehr so sicher war, ob es wirklich Schwachsinn war.  
"Das wird er mir ja auch sicher selbst sagen können", antwortete sie schnippisch und sah Ron, der bisher nur schweigend daneben gestanden hatte, fragend an.  
"Ähm, ja. Es hat mich nicht gerade … ausgefüllt … dieser Job. Ich denke mal, dass … du hier einen würdigen Vertreter für mich finden wirst", stotterte Ron nervös und zeigte auf die drei Kleinen.  
"Ich geh jetzt baden", fügte er rasch hinzu und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, um weitere peinliche Fragen zu vermeiden.  
"Wir werden spätestens morgen beim Frühstück sehen, was du mit deinem Einsatz von heute Nachmittag erreicht hast", schloss Harry die Diskussion ab, bevor sie überhaupt aufkeimen konnte und folgte Ron in den Schlafsaal.  
"Welchen Einsatz von heut Nachmittag?", rief Hermine ihm hinterher.  
"Dobby und alle anderen sind weg", antwortete er mit Bedacht, keine Panik unter den anderen auszulösen.  
"Wer ist Dobby?", fragte Bianca die im ersten Moment sichtlich erschrocken dreinschauende Hermine.  
"Das ist der Hauself der uns begrüßt hat", antwortete sie, als sie die Fassung wieder erlangt hatte.  
"Was? Sie sind alle schon weg? Aber …" Auch Bianca verschlug es die Sprache.  
"Aber sie sollten doch erst gehen, wenn die Gespräche mit Dumbledore nichts bringen", empörte sich Fabian.  
"Ja, sie können unmöglich schon mit ihm gesprochen haben … ", stimmte Rosanne ihm zu.  
"Das weiß ich doch selbst Kinder", unterbrach Hermine das ratlose Geplänkel. „Aber vielleicht ist es ja gar nicht unsere Schuld und außerdem …" Hermine blickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem Lächeln im Gesicht in die kleine Runde „ .. sehen so alle mal, wie gut es uns hier eigentlich geht, wenn mal etwas nicht in den geregelten Bahnen läuft. Lassen wir es auf uns zukommen, zur Not gehen wir selbst in die Küche und packen mit an."

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch wieder gefallen. Mal schauen, ob ich das nächste Kapitel wiedermalschneller hinbekomme aber ichhab zu Weihnachten leider wieder keine Flotte-Schreibefeder bekommen schmoll 


End file.
